Dividida en Dos
by Flowers9103
Summary: La vida de Bella era perfecta hasta que un día ocurrió un incidente, el cual provocó la pérdida de su esposo Jacob y de su padre Charlie. Dos años después, cuando pensaba que no volvería amar conoce a Edward. Su vida volvía a tener sentido hasta que reaparece su esposo, el misterio tras su regreso provoca que su mundo se venga a abajo. Ahora se encuentra dividida entre dos amores.
1. 1 Español

**Capítulo** **1**

Otro día más y me despierto para ir al trabajo. Amo lo que hago. Trabajo en la _Universidad de Computense de Madrid_ desde hace 3 años. Actualmente estoy trabajando en una investigación para el departamento de Biología de la Universidad sobre la Biodiversidad Marina, específicamente en la especie de los delfines, pero también estoy terminando la Maestría.

Me dirijo hacia la cafetería para desayunar y me siento en el mismo sitio de siempre, alejada de la cancha y junto a la ventana panorámica de la cafetería. Siempre ordeno lo mismo, café con ensaimada. Después de desayunar, me dirijo al laboratorio, allí me encuentro con la Jefa.

— **Buenos Días, Victoria** —dije mientras me dirigía hacia a ella para saludarla.

— **Buenos Días, Bella** —dijo mientras reiteraba mis saludos.

Reviso mis correos, para saber si me ha entrado alguno correo que esté relacionado con las investigaciones. No trabajaba sola en esta investigación, también participaba 3 compañeros más, Jessica, Emmett y Rosalie, los cuales son mis tutores en mí tesis de Maestría. No solo trabajamos en la Universidad, también visitamos y tomamos muestras en el _Zoo Aquarium de Madrid_ , donde se encuentra la especie de delfín, _Tursiops truncatus_ más conocido como el delfín de nariz de botella.

Veo un correo que me llamó la atención, consistía en una Feria de Ciencia, que se iba realizar el 15 de mayo, y se podía presentar cualquier trabajo. Solo faltaba un mes y había que preparar un resumen de la investigación y entregarla la semana que viene. Llamo a los muchachos para que vea el correo y me dieran su opinión.

— **Woau** , —dijo Emmett mientras todavía leía el correo.

— **Suena muy interesante y muy útil para todos nosotros** —dijo Jessica muy emocionada.

— **Entonces debemos apresurarnos y elabora un resumen** —dije mientras todos estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

— **Debemos primero decírselo a Victoria** —dijo Rosalie mientras miraba hacia la oficina de ella.

Después de almuerzo fuimos todos a hablar con la jefa y le informamos de los acontecimientos. Saliendo de la oficina nos pusimos manos a la obra. Nos dividimos el trabajo, Jessica era la encargada de buscar recopilar todos los resultados obtenidos en la investigación, Rosalie y Emmett buscaba información en el internet para usarlo como referencia del trabajo, mientras a mí me tocó juntar toda la información.

Después de una semana de haber enviado, el resumen del trabajo. Nos llega una confirmación por parte de los organizadores del evento, informando que nuestro trabajo fue aceptado. Todos nos pusimos muy contento. Rosalie se le ocurrió celebrarlo a todo lo alto.

— **Debemos celebrarlo** , —dijo Rosalie con gran entusiasmo.

— **Gran idea** , —dijeron todos con mucha alegría, mientras todos se giraban hacía mí para que decía.

— **Y tú tienes prohibido decir no** , —me dijo Rosalie como si me conociera muy bien, mientras me quedaba sin palabras para contestarle.

— **Debemos elegir un lugar** , —dijo Emmett mientras miraba en el internet clubes que estuvieran cerca del trabajo.

— **Vamos a la Radical** , —dijo Jessica mientras tomaba su móvil y se apartaba de nosotros.

— **Entonces iremos después del trabajo** , **y no se hable más** , —dijo Rosalie muy emocionada.

Ya era hora de irnos, Rosalie se dirigía a la oficina de Victoria para buscarla. Fuimos en el auto de la jefa, un Mercedes-Benz Clase GLE de color negro. Cuando llegamos al club la cola era inmensa, sin embargo, Jessica se dirigió a los guardias y le dijo algo al oído, nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver que los guardias nos dejaron pasar. No teníamos ni idea que le había dicho, pero eso no importaba, lo importante fue que nos dejaron entrar.

— **Wau, esto esta increíble** , —dijo Rosalie mientras caminaba hacía la pista para bailar.

Nos acomodamos en una mesa cerca de la pista. El camero se nos acercó para tomar nuestra orden, rápidamente Jessica ordenó varias botellas de champan acompañado de un plato de aceitunas y queso. Acabo de un rato, todos fueron a bailar, mientras yo me quedaba sentada mirando a mis amigos lo felices que estaban. El club estaba repleto y no era para menos, el mismo se caracterizaba por tener una personalidad propia que lo diferenciaba de otros clubes. Aquí se celebran años tras años algunas fiestas que introducían elementos muy innovadores que resultaban realmente atractivos. En este mes se celebraba ¨El Aniversario¨.

Unos hombres se acercaron a mí, aún me encontraba sola. Se sentaron a mi lado, en ese momento se encontraban borrachos y no sabía que hacer ningunos de mis amigos se encontraban cerca como para hacerle señas. Quería que bailara con ellos, pero yo no quería, eran muy insistentes, y de la nada escucho una voz.

— **La señorita dijo que no quería** , —dijo alguien con voz melódica.

— **Tú no te metas que no es asunto tuyo** , —dijo uno de los borrachos.

— **Mientras vea una mujer indefensa, si es asunto mío** , —dijo nuevamente la voz melódica.

No se podía ver quien era debido a que estaba todo oscuro, solo sabía que era un hombre con una voz muy bella y que le gustaba defender a las mujeres de los abusadores. Mis amigos cuando regresaron y vieron lo que estaba sucediendo llamaron a seguridad para que lo sacaran.

— **Estas bien Bella** , —dijeron todos mientras se sentaban al lado mío.

— **Si estoy bien** , —dije mientras trataba de calmarme.

— **Quién era ese que te ayudó** , —preguntó Jessica toda intrigada.

— **La verdad no sé, pero gracias a él esos borrachos no se sobrepasaron**. —dije mientras trataba de mirar alrededor para ver si lo veía.

La noche continuaba sin ningún otro inconveniente. Estamos muy felices y ya cuando era hora de irnos, Jessica pedía la cuenta. Todos sacamos nuestros monederos, pero Jessica insistió en pagar la cuenta ella.

— **No creo que sea lo correcto que todo lo pagues tú** , — dijimos todos con tremenda pena.

— **No se preocupen, mi esposo es uno de los socios de la discoteca y siempre que vengo me descuentan el 10% de los gastos** , —dijo mientras todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

Al llegar a casa y después de darme un rico baño de espuma y en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada me quedé dormida. Qué raro estaba parada en una sala toda iluminada y siento que me tocan el hombro y siento que la respiración se me acelera, pero escucho nuevamente la voz melódica del club. Me giro para ver quién era ese hombre, sin embargo, las luces se apagaron en ese momento solo se podía escuchar nuestras voces.

— **Quieres bailar conmigo** , —dijo mientras extendía la mano.

En ese momento podía escuchar la canción _The Time of my Life_ de la película _Dirty Dancing_. Tomé su mano y caminamos hacia el centro de la pista. Cuando estaba más emocionada escucho a lo lejos una voz.

— **Bella despierta** , —dijo la voz repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Cuando abro los ojos veo a mi madre Sara que me despierta con un dulce beso. Le doy los buenos días y me dirijo hacia al baño. Después de un rico desayuno, tomo mi bolso para ir a la estación del metro. Durante el viaje escucho la música del último disco de Ha-Ash ¨30 de febrero¨. Al llegar a la Universidad me dirijo a la cafetería y me siento en el lugar de siempre. Hoy era un día en el que la cafetería estaba llena. Y veo que alguien se acerca a la mesa y me dice algo, pero no lo escucho porque aún tenía el audífono puesto.

— **Perdón, me repite de nuevo** , —dije quitándome el audífono.

— **Que, si me podía sentar aquí** , —dijo señalando para la silla.

— **Sí** , —dije mientras retiraba mi bolso para que él se sentara.

La camarera se acerca con nuestra orden, yo había ordenado lo de siempre un rico café acompañado de unas deliciosas ensaimadas y él empanadas de cazón con jugo de naranja. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, cuando el levanta su mirada y observa lo que estoy leyendo. En ese momento estaba leyendo el programa de la Feria.

— **A ti también te aceptaron** , —me dijo todo emocionado.

— **Sí** , —dije mientras continuaba leyendo.

— **A mí también me aceptaron** , — **mi proyecto es sobre las interacciones de procesos biológicos, y sus efectos sobre las poblaciones humanas,** — **y el tuyo** —me dijo todo curioso.

Dirigí mí mirada hacia la de él, para ver quién era el curioso que me estaba preguntando, aunque su voz me resultaba muy familiar. Cuando veo a un hombre de cabello corto, con ojos de color miel y de miraba penetrante que me miraba fijamente para ver que le respondía, sin embargo, mi mirada en ese momento estaba dirigida a detallar todo su cuerpo, traía puesto una camisa de cuadro con el primer botón desabrochado que hacia resaltar sus músculos. Quedé impresionada con el panorama que tenía delante. Desde aquel suceso de haces dos años, nunca imaginé que volvería a sentir esa sensación de hormigueo.

— **Y, no me vas a responder** , —preguntó mientras reaccionaba a su pregunta.

— **Eh!, Biodiversidad Marina, —específicamente en la especie de Delfines** , —dije con voz temblorosa.

— **Suena interesante, me llamo Edward** , —dijo extendiéndome la mano.

— **Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella** , —dije extendiéndole la mano en respuesta a su saludo.

En ese momento una corriente fluía por nuestras manos que tuvimos que rápidamente soltarnos. Y una risa invadió la mesa, que provocó que todos en la cafetería se nos quedaron mirando. Mi rostro estaba sonrojado, no sabía si era porque todos nos miraban o la sensación que hace un rato tuve.

Nos quedamos conversando un rato más, no veíamos el tiempo pasar. Cuando miro la hora era más de las 8:30 am, no podía creerlo se nos hizo tarde para ir a nuestras oficinas.

— **Qué tal si terminamos la conversación después del trabajo** , —me dijo mientras se levantaba.

No sabía que decirle, en ese momento me invadió un sentimiento de Bella, sin embargo, accedí a su petición. Intercámbianos nuestros números de teléfonos y nos retiramos a nuestras oficinas. Cuando llego a la oficina, todos se me quedan mirando, les doy los buenos días a todos y me dirijo como es costumbre a revisar los correos.

— **Te pasó algo** , —dijo Jessica muy preocupada.

— **No, ¿por qué?** , —dije mientras no entendía la pregunta.

— **Como tú eres unas de las primeras en llegar, nos extrañó muchísimo que llegaras a esta hora**. —dijo mientras yo continuaba revisando el correo.

— **Estaba en la cafetería y no me di cuenta de la hora** , — dije tratando no decir el porqué de mi llegada tarde.

Ya era el horario de almuerzo todos nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería de la Universidad. Nos sentamos en el mismo lugar de siempre pegado a la ventana. Siempre pedíamos hamburguesa con papas fritas y soda. Cuando levanto la vista hacia el frente, lo veo a él sentado frente a nosotros mirándome. En ese momento se encontraba con alguien, parece que es alguien que trabaja con él. Lo veo conversando pero sin dejar de mirarme.

— **Bella, Bella** —dijeron todos de forma unísona.

— **Qué** , —dije mientras dirigía mí vista hacia ellos.

— **Desde esta mañana, te veo rara** , —dijo Rosalie, mientras todos miraron hacia el frente para ver qué era lo me traía distraída.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que era o mejor dicho quién era que me tenía así. — **Quien ese** , —preguntó Jessica mientras lo miraba nuevamente.

— **Solo sé que se llama Edward y es profesor de Antropología** , —dije mientras todos me miraba sorprendidos.

Terminamos de almorzar y mientras nos levantamos, veo a Jacob que pasa y me guiña con un ojo. Todos se me quedaron mirando mientras mi rostro estaba sonrojado. Cuando llego a la oficina, Rosalie y Jessica me halaron para una esquina de la oficina.

— **Ahora nos vas a contar, que fue eso**. —dijo Jessica mientras se sentaban las dos en una banqueta.

Mientras le contaba cómo había conocido a Edward y después del trabajo nos volveríamos a ver, todas se quedaron sorprendidas y emocionadas.

— **Ah!, por eso llegaste más tarde a la oficina** , —dijo Jessica muy sonriente.

En ese momento no tenía palabras que decir, solo hice un gesto con la cabeza afirmándolo. Volvimos a nuestro trabajo, solo faltaba una semana para que empezara la Feria de Ciencia y teníamos que apresurarnos. Ya eran casi la 5 de la tarde, hora de irnos a casa. Tomé mi bolso y me despedí de mis amigos.

— **Buena suerte** , dijeron todos mientras ellos también recogían para irse.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la Universidad, lo veo a él parado en la entrada mirando el teléfono. En ese momento empezaba a llover, él levanta su mirada y al verme, puede ver en su rostro esa sonrisa que hace que cualquier mujer se derrita. Me acerco a él, los dos parecíamos dos tontos parados allí sin decir una sola palabra. Estuvimos así por más de 1 minuto.


	2. 2 Español

**Capítulo 2**

— **Espero que haya traído sombrilla** , —dije mientras sacaba el mío.

— **No, pero puedo ir en el tuyo, ¡no!** —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Pone su mano sobre mi hombro, mientras abro la sombrilla. En ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica invadiendo todo mi cuerpo, la cual nunca había sentido antes.

— **Todo bien** , —dijo él mientras se pegaba más a mí, evadiendo la intensa lluvia.

— **Sí** , —dije mientras por dentro sabía que no era verdad.

Caminamos hacia el parqueo de la Universidad para buscar el auto de Edward, un _Suv Peugeot 3008_ color naranja. Cuando entro en el auto en ese instante entro en pánico. Mis piernas empezaban a temblar y mi corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte y al verme así, Edward abre rápidamente la puerta.

— **Qué te pasa** , —dijo con voz preocupada.

— **Por favor sácame de aquí** , —dije mientras él me ayudaba a salir.

Aún estaba en shock, Edward se mantuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, sin decir una sola palabra. Aunque sabía que él estaba preocupado y no podía entender, sin embargo, no estaba preparada para decirle el porqué de mi ataque de pánico, ni siquiera mis colegas saben que fue lo que me pasó hace dos años atrás, que todavía me atormentaban. Sin embargo, tenía que decirle algo, para que no se preocupara.

— **No puedo estar en lugares cerrados** , —le dije aunque no era mentira.

— **Disculpa no sabía, quieres mejor caminar** , —dijo muy apenado.

— **Será lo mejor** , —dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y él cerraba el auto.

Me sentía muy apena con él, tenía que dejar su auto el parqueo para caminar conmigo. Abrí nuevamente el paragua y nos dirigimos a la cafetería que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la Universidad. Nos sentamos en una esquina frente a la cancha. La camera se nos acercó para tomar nuestra orden. Habíamos ordenado chocolate caliente, para poder calentarnos un poco, ya que estábamos un poco mojados.

Estuvimos conversando un rato sobre nuestras carreras y lo duro que fue llegar hasta donde estamos ahora. Me comentó que era de México, y que le había propuesto un empleo como profesor aquí en España. Y que al principio no quería aceptar por algo que le había sucedido. También me dijo que tenía una niña de 5 años, y eso me sorprendió, fue cuando me cuestioné estará casado?

— **Soy viudo** , —me dijo al ver la cara que puse cuando me dijo que tenía una hija.

Quedé sorprendida cuando me dijo que era viudo. No sé si estaba diciendo la verdad porque cuando observé sus manos y no tenía ninguna alianza. Así que tuve más remedio que seguirle la rima, sin embargo cuando tú lo observas no parece de esos hombres que se quieren aprovechar de las mujeres.

— **Yo también soy viuda** , —le dije mientras él se quedaba sorprendido.

— **Veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común** , —me dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate.

Así estuvimos bastante rato, no veíamos la hora pasar. Cuando sonó mi celular y pude ver que era mi madre llamando.

— **Bella en donde estás, me tienes preocupada**. —dijo ella con voz preocupada.

— **No te preocupes, estoy bien** , —le dije tratando de que se tranquilizara,

— **Está bien, pero no te demores muchos** , —dijo mientras se podía sentir mucho más tranquila.

— **Sí, doña Sara** , —dije mientras me despedía de mi madre.

Mientras cuelgo el teléfono, Edward hacía seña a la camarera para pedir la cuenta. Cuando miré el reloj ya eran las 8 de la noche. No podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Y en eso la camera llegaba con la cuenta, él la tomó rápidamente.

— **Pago yo, y no se hable más** , —dijo él mientras sacaba su billetera.

Al salir de la cafetería, la lluvia no había cesado ni un poco. Teníamos que tomar un taxi, ya que mi casa estaba a unos cuantas cuadras de aquel lugar. Y como estaba lloviendo muy fuerte no nos atrevimos a caminar. Cuando tomamos el taxi, tomé su mano y la apreté con mucha fuerza. Él recordó lo que le había dicho de los lugares cerrados, me abraza hasta tal punto que mi cabeza estaba acomodada en su pecho. Podía sentir a su corazón que latía rápidamente. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, bajamos y corrimos rápidamente y nos pusimos en la entrada del edificio.

— **Y ahora como te vas para tu casa, quieres entrar hasta que pase la lluvia**. —dije mientras buscaba las llaves.

— **Mejor no, otro día, ya es tarde y mi niña está esperándome** , —dijo mientras sacaba de su maletín una sombrilla.

— **Pero tú no me dijiste que no habías traído sombrilla** , dije con voz sorprendida.

— **Ups!** , dijo mientras él me daba un beso mejilla y se marchaba.

Entró al ascensor y marco la planta 3, mientras subía coloco mi mano sobre mi mejilla y siento todavía el beso que me había dado Edward. En ese instante sentía una inmensa felicidad que jamás pensé que volvería a sentir. Entro al departamento y allí estaba mi madre esperando, la saludo con un gran beso en la frente.

— **Qué te pasó, que llegaste a esta hora** , —dijo mi madre mientras veía mi cara de felicidad.

— **Nada, tienes hambre yo estoy muerta, voy a ver que preparo**. —dije mientras me hacia la desentendida.

Mientras preparaba un delicioso sándwich acompañado de un vaso de jugo de naranja, le cuento a mi madre el día que había tenido hoy. Mi madre se quedó sorprendida y muy feliz al mismo tiempo. Ella y yo estuvimos conversando toda la noche. Por suerte era viernes y no tenía que levantarme al otro día tan temprano.

— **Bueno mamá, me voy a ir a dormir** , —dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y le realizaba varios bostezos.

— **Sí, yo también me voy a ir a dormir**. —dijo mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

Me di un delicioso bajo caliente y cuanto puse mi cabeza en la almohada quedé profundamente dormida. Soñando con el día maravilloso que había tenido. A la mañana siguiente me levanté cerca de las 10 de la mañana, no me lo podía creer, nunca desde aquel suceso no me levantaba tan tarde. Mientras desayunaba, le marcaba al móvil de Alice, para saber cómo estaba y contarle lo sucedido.

— **Hola, perdida,** —dijo Alice mientras me daba su cálido saludo.

— **Cómo estás** , —dije mientras le daba un mordisco al pan que me había preparado.

— **Yo muy bien, el que tengo enfermo es a Jasper Jr.** , —dijo ella muy angustiada.

— **Ya lo llevaste al médico** , —dije con voz de preocupación

— **Sí, no es nada, solo es un refriado** , —dijo con voz calmada.

— **Te tengo que contar una cosa** , —dije mientras buscaba las palabras para contarle lo que me había pasado.

— **Y que es** , —dijo ella toda intrigada,

Cuando le conté que había conocido a alguien y que trabajamos en el mismo lugar. Dio un grito por el teléfono que tuve que apartarlo enseguida.

— **Pero y como es, me imagino que guapo, no** , —dijo ella muy emocionada.

— **Si es guapo, y además tiene una niña de la edad de Jr.** , —dije mientras podía sentir un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

— **Entonces es casado** , —dijo Alice mientras sentía el cambio de voz de muy alegre a un tono de preocupación.

— **No, es viudo** , —dije mientras trataba de calmarla.

Seguimos conversando un poco más, cuando me invitó ir juntos los cuatros al concierto de Malú, que se efectuará este fin de semana. Le dije que tenía que pensarlo y no sabía si Edward podía ir o no. Y que le daba respuesta en cuanto supiera la respuesta.

— **Bueno amiguis, te dejo que el niño está llorando** , **llámame** , —dijo mientras yo le reiteraba el saludo.

Ya era mediodía no había recibido ninguna llamada de Edward. En mi mente se estaban desarrollando muchas preguntas ¿cómo llegó a casa?, ¿habrá llegado bien?, ¿habrá recogido su auto?

— **Oh Dios mío su auto** , —dije mientras recordaba que lo había dejado en el aparcamiento de la Universidad.

En ese momento me acordaba el estado de pánico que me entró cuando estaba montado en su auto y que por mi culpa nos habíamos ido caminando a la cafetería. Y no me atrevía a llamarlo. Mientras tomaba mi teléfono, porque me estaba llenando de valor para llamarlo, y en ese mismo instante suena mi celular y para mi sorpresa era él. Mi corazón se estremeció al ver su nombre reflejado en la pantalla. Espero unos segundos para descolgar.

— **Hola** , —dije mientras corría rápidamente hacía mí cuarto.

— **Buenas tardes, Bella, soy Edward** , —dijo él con una voz de cansancio.

— **Se quién eres, como estás,** —dije mientras el corazón latían tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salirse del pecho.

— **Muy bien, disculpa si no te llamé antes, es que acabo de llegar del parque** —dijo él muy apenado.

— **No te preocupes, y como te fue** —dije mientras daba unos pasitos de un lado a otro.

— **Muy bien, todo el tiempo pensaba en ti** , —dijo mientras se le podía sentir la voz tomada.

— **Veo que estas un poco agripado, que pena tengo contigo** , —dije muy apenada.

— **No te preocupes, esto sucede a veces** , —dijo mientras podía escuchar un estornudo.

Estuvimos conversando un rato, cuando recordé lo que Alice me dijo. No sé si era buena idea y si la iba a aceptar, sin embargo, me llené de valor.

— **Quieres ir este fin de semana a un concierto de Malú** , —dije mientras cruzaba los dedos esperando a que dijera que sí.

— **Está bien, me gusta la idea** , —dijo mientras daba brincos de felicidad.

Después de haber colgado, rápidamente llamé a Alice, y le conté que si podíamos ir al concierto. Lo que no le dije a él fue que no iríamos solo, que iríamos nada más ni nada menos que con mi mejor amiga y su esposo Jasper. Luego de terminar de hablar con Alice, me dirigía a la cocina para ayudar a mi madre a preparar el almuerzo.

— **Veo que estas muy feliz** , —dijo mi madre mientras asentaba con la cabeza.

— **Y cuando lo voy a conocer** , —me dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

— **No sé, creo es muy pronto para que suceda algo y no quiero crear una falsa ilusión,** —dije mientras continuaba preparando el almuerzo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y almorzamos unos deliciosos espaguetis al pesto, que quedó como para chuparse los dedos. La tarde se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojo y ya eran las 9 de la noche. Mi madre estaba en la sala viendo la tele, mientras yo estaba en mi cuarto terminado los últimos detalles del trabajo para presentarlo en la Feria. Y en ese momento ciento el celular sonar, veo que es un mensaje y cuando lo abro era un mensaje de Edward.

 **Edward:** _Te deseo que pases una buena noche y que sueñes con los angelitos._

Mientras leía el mensaje le respondo:

 **Bella:** _Igual para ti, nos vemos el lunes._

No había pasado ni siquiera un minuto desde que le envié el mensaje, me manda otro diciendo:

 **Edward:** _Puedo pasarte a recoger el lunes._

 **Bella:** _Si, puedes venirme a recoger a las 7._

 **Edward:** _Ok, entonces nos vemos el lunes._

No podía concentrarme con lo que estaba haciendo cuando fui interrumpida por Edward. Entonces me dispuse a dormir y mañana terminaba los pequeños detalles que le quedaban al trabajo. En cuanto pongo mi cabeza en la almohada quedo profundamente dormida y lo que menos me iba a imaginar que soñaría con ángeles. Sin embargo, cuando estaba teniendo el sueño más bonito en un abrir y cerrar todo mi sueño se transforma en una pesadilla, empezaba a recordar aquella noche oscura. Trataba de despertarme pero no podía, hasta que desperté de un grito. Me senté en la cama y cuando miré el reloj eran las 5 de la mañana, me dirigí al baño y me di un baño de agua tibia para ver si me quitaba todo el sudor me sentía tras despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

Volví a la cama y me quedé profundamente dormida. A la mañana del domingo, me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me dirigí a la cocina para tomarme un calmante. Y veo a mi madre que ya estaba preparando el desayuno. No quise contarle lo que me había pasado para que no se preocupara. Sin embargo, cuando me ve coger las pastillas no pude evitar que me preguntara. Tuve que decirle que me dolía la cabeza, lo cual no era mentira, pero le dije que era porque me había quedado hasta tarde trabajando.

Como cada domingo mi hermano Carlisle y su novia Esme venían a pasarse el día con nosotras. Mi madre se ponía muy feliz cuando nos reuníamos así. Y como cada domingo preparamos un delicioso y jugoso pescado al horno. Yo era la encargada de preparar la ensalada, Esme preparaba la mesa y mi madre cocinaba, y cuidado con entrar cuando ella estuviera cocinando porque se pone histérica, no deja que nadie se le acerque o que la ayuden.

Pasamos un domingo muy agradable, Esme y yo nos poníamos al día, ella al igual que Alice son como mis hermanas y siempre podía contar con ellas. Cada vez que le pedía un consejo ahí estaban ellas para aconsejarme. Cuando le dije que había conocido a alguien, se puso muy contenta, me jaló y nos fuimos directo a mi cuarto para que le diera más detalle. Así transcurrió el día, mientras despedimos a mi hermano y a Esme, siento el celular sonar. Y cuando veo era un mensaje de Edward. Ya se había tardado. Cuando abro y leo el mensaje, mi corazón se aceleró, parecía que iba a salirse de mi pecho.

 **Edward:** _Hoy he pensado en ti todo el día_

Y siento que me llega otro mensaje de él.

 **Edward:** _Estoy esperando ansioso que llegue el lunes. No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte._

No sabía que hacer o que decir solo se me ocurrió responder

 **Bella:** _Idem_.

Eso me recordó la película Fantasma por Patrick Swayze, cuando él le respondía así a su mujer. No sé si me habrá entendido pero eso fue lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Cuando entró otro mensaje de él.

 **Edward:** _Me alegro que te sientas igual. Nos vemos mañana un beso Edward._

Así se despedía y no sé por qué o mejor dicho si sé pero no quería admitirlo, cada vez que termino de hablar con él me quedó sin habla. Al fin pude terminar el proyecto solo faltaba montarlo en una presentación pero eso lo haría mañana en el trabajo, ya estaba muy cansada y me disponía a dormir.


	3. 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al fin era lunes, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que ponerme, eche abajo el escaparate, estaba como loca. Hasta que por fin decido que era lo que me iba a poner, una falda y una blusa de color marrón y de zapatos unas plataformas. Fui al espejo para maquillarme y el peinado que me hice fue una cebolla, estaba tan apurada que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Salí del cuarto para desayunar ya quedaba poco tiempo para que Edward llegara. No había llegado al último bocado cuando siento el celular sonar, era él.

— **Madre, me voy** , —dije mientras tomaba mi bolso.

— **Pero niña, termina de desayunar** , —dijo mi madre mientras cerraba la puerta.

Cuando lo vi parado en la entrada del edificio sonriéndome, mi corazón se aceleró hasta que parecía que iba a explotar. Mientras lo saludaba, miré hacia arriba y vi a mi madre parada en el Balcón despidiéndose de mí. En ese momento mi rostro estaba sonrojado, nunca pensé que después de Jacob, mi madre me vería con otro hombre, sin embargo así era el destino.

Miré a mí alrededor pero no veía su auto y me sorprendió muchísimo. No lo habrá recogido y tuvo que irse en taxi para su casa. Cuando él se da cuenta que estoy mirando de un lado para otro, me toma de la mano y enfoco mi mirada hacia la de él.

— **Sí, lo dejé en el aparcamiento de la Universidad** , —dijo como si supiera lo que estaba buscando.

— **Qué pena me da contigo, tuviste que irte ese día en taxi** , —le dije toda avergonzada.

— **No te preocupes, yo no vivo muy lejos de aquí**. —dijo tal vez para que me tranquilizara. — **Qué es mejor para ti tomar un taxi o un bus**. —dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

— **Normalmente tomo un bus, sin embargo, puedo hacer un esfuerzo y tomar un taxi**. —dije mientras se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

— **Entonces tomaremos el bus** , —dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos hacia la parada.

Me sentía apenada con él, por mi culpa tuvo que tomar un taxi para ir a su casa el otro día y ahora tomaría el bus para irnos juntos al trabajo. No estuvimos parado ni 5 minutos, cuando llega nuestro autobús. Normalmente el viene vacío, sin embargo, hoy prisamente hoy tenía que venir repleto. Trato de caminar hacia la puerta de salida, ya que la distancia entre la Universidad y mi casa no era mucha. Él se coloca detrás de mí, y cada vez que el chofer hacía un frenazo brusco él se pegaba más a mí, podía sentir toda su fragancia. Una fragancia, la cual me provocaba que mis hormonas se revolvieran.

Cuando llega nuestra parada, él trata de caminar para poder ponerse delante de mí, así ayudarme a bajar, sin embargo, el chofer hace un giro que provoca que él que está detrás de mí me empuja y caiga encima de Edward. Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros uno del otro, se podía sentir nuestra respiración acelerada, sin embargo, no pasó nada.

Cuando nos bajamos del bus y entramos a la Universidad, fuimos directamente a la cafetería y nos sentamos en el mismo lugar de siempre, y esta vez solo ordenamos café. Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestro puesto de trabajo.

Al llegar a mi oficina por suerte no había llegado ninguno de mis compañeros, solo estaba Victoria, le doy mis saludos desde lejos y continué hacia mi escritorio. Dos minutos después hacen entrada Rosalie y Emmett, aunque disimulaban muy bien su relación, yo sabía que ellos estaban junto, lo supe hace dos semanas, cuando los vi besándose en el patio de atrás de la Universidad. Allí casi nadie iba por lo solitario que era, por eso lo tomé como mi refugio. Cuando me sentía triste o quería estar sola iba allí y me sentaba a desahogar mis penas. Ellos me saludaron y yo le reiteré el mismo. Por suerte no se acordaba que había salido el viernes con Edward, y me sentía tranquila porque daba un poco de vergüenza hablar de mi intimidad. Sin embargo, no duró mucho porque en eso hizo entrada la entusiasta de Jessica, que lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a mí para preguntarme como me había ido.

— **Todo fue muy bien** , —dije mientras mi rostro se sonrojaba de la pena.

— **Solo eso y ya, —no vas a decir más nada** , —dijo mientras todos estaba a la perspectiva.

— **Si solo eso** , —dije mientras continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo, todos nos preparamos para ir a la cafetería, cuando siento el celular sonar, lo tomo y era nada menos que Edward, invitándome almorzar fuera de la Universidad.

— **Chicos creo que no voy a ir con ustedes esta vez** , —dije mientras todos me miraban.

— **Yo me imagino el porqué** , —dijo Jessica muy sonriente.

— **Ok, que te diviertas** , —dijeron todos al unísono.

Cuando me disponía a salir, me llama Victoria, no sé por qué, pero tenía la sensación que desde que entré no le caía bien. Me dijo que si me podía quedar un poco más tarde, y no tuve más remedio que decirle que sí. A la salida de la Universidad me encuentro con Edward caminando de un lado a otro. Me disculpé con él por hacerlo esperar y pude ver en su rostro una sonrisa, que provocaba en mí que todo mi mundo se enfocara solo en él.

Caminamos hasta el restaurante Golbolem, un lugar extraordinario, no solo por su comida, sino también por el servicio que brindan. Ordenamos como entrante una fuente de jamón ibérico y como segundo plato Brochetas de rape y langostinos y de postre Sorbete de Limón al Cava. El ambiente estaba increíble, ideal, para la familia y principalmente para las parejas. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Edward me hace una pregunta que cambió por completo mi rostro.

— **Puedo saber, cómo murió tu esposo** , —dijo él mientras me miraba fijamente.

— **Prefiero no hablar de eso, sino te es molestia, fue muy doloroso y aún no estoy preparada para hablar** , —dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— **Discúlpame, esa no era me intención** , —dijo él todo apenado.

— **No hay problema** , —dije mientras él me tomaba la mano.

Pasamos un rato más conversando, me decía como había perdido a la madre de su hija, fue cuando nació su niña. En ese momento su mundo se acaba allí, sin embargo, tenía salir adelante, debido a su pequeña. Y cuando llegó a España, pasó mucho trabajo y gracias a que ganó la lotería, hoy por hoy ya no pasaba dificultades. Me asombré cuando me dijo que había ganado la lotería. No lo podía creer, fue en ese momento que se me escapó una carcajada.

— **Es verdad, yo me dedicaba a jugar cuando estaba en México, sin embargo, no había tenido suerte hasta ahora** , —dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en mi rostro.

— **Ok, está bien** , —dije aunque todavía no me había tragado el cuento ese de la lotería.

En eso me saca una foto de su niña, — **Se llama Renesmee** , —dijo él muy entusiasmado.

— **Muy linda que es tu niña** , —dije mientras me mostraba más fotos.

Él me decía que desde que me vio por primera vez en la cafetería de la Universidad, y luego en la Discoteca la Radical quería conocerme mejor. Cuando él me dice que me vio en la Discoteca fue cuando recordé de donde se me hacía familiar su voz.

— **De casualidad tú fuiste, el que me ayudó ese día** , —dije mientras cruzaba los dedo esperando a que dijera que sí.

— **Sí, yo fui**. —dijo él muy emocionado.

— **Yo te quería dar las gracias, pero no puede encontrarte** , —dije mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

Cuando vimos la hora, no lo podía creer ya habían pasado una hora. En cuanto pagamos la cuenta nos marchamos. Me preguntó que si me podía esperar a la hora de la salida, sin embargo, le dije que no, porque debía quedarme un rato más en el trabajo. Pude ver que su rostro se entristeció.

Cuando llegamos a la Universidad nos despedimos, él se dirigía a las aulas porque ese momento tenía que impartir una Conferencia a los de 3 años, y yo volví a mi oficina. Todos se me quedaron mirando, pero esta vez no dijeron nada y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo. Tomé la memoria de mi bolso para enseñarles a todos el trabajo para que vieran como había quedado. A los tres le gustó muchísimo, solo falta hacer la presentación y mostrársela a Victoria. Nos pusimos manos a la obra y en media hora aproximadamente terminamos todos.

Jessica fue la encargada presentarle a Victoria el trabajo final. Pudimos notar que no estaba satisfecha del todo, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Todos nos quedamos sorprendido, que le estará pasando. De unas semanas para acá la actitud de Victoria cambió por completo. Ya no habla con nosotros, ni almorzábamos juntos, solamente tratábamos de temas que estaban relacionados con el trabajo.

— **Te pasa algo Victoria** , —dijo Rosalie mientras trataba de sacarle información.

— **No, por qué** , —dijo ella con indiferencia.

— **Porque no nos da tu opinión acerca del trabajo, parece que no te interesa**. —dijo Jessica ya molesta.

— **Me pareció interesante, satisfecho** , —dijo ella mientras todos nos quedamos mirándonos.

No entendíamos el cambio que había dado Victoria. En ese momento empieza a sonar la canción de Maroon 5, _Cold_ , solo podía ser el celular de Victoria, porque nadie más tiene ese tono. Ella enseguida contestó y se fue hacia su oficina para que nadie oyera.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendido a ver la reacción de Victoria cuando tomó esa llama. Quien sería que la puso así de nerviosa. Cambiamos de tema y empezamos a hablar sobre los planes de este fin de semana. Jessica tenía planificado ir de camping, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett irían al cine.

— **Woau, se lo tenían bien guardado** , —dijo Jessica mientras Rosalie y Emmett se reían.

Cuando llegó mi turno de decir para donde iría, les dije que iría con Edward y mis amigos al concierto de Malú.

— **No me digas que Malú dará un concierto** , —dijo Jessica muy sorprendida.

— **Sí, mi amiga Alice, compró las entradas** , —dije mientras ella ponía una carita de gatito indefenso.

Me dio una pena con ella, pero no podía hacer nada por ella. Así pasó el tiempo, y ya era la hora de irnos, sin embargo yo debía quedarme un rato más y aún no sabía por qué. Mientras me despedía de los muchachos me dirigí hacía la oficina de Victoria.

— **Con su permiso, Victoria** , —dije mientras me hacía seña para que entrara.

Me hacía seña que me sentara y que espera un segundito mientras ella terminaba de hablar. Se veía muy enojada. No quería estar en el zapato de la persona que estuviera hablando con ella. De repente cuelga el teléfono de un tirón, que di un brinco del susto que me dio cuando tiró el teléfono.

— **Necesito de tu ayuda** , —dijo mientras me sorprendí del cambio de actitud, parecía que no hubiera estado molesta.

— **En que la puedo ayudar** , —dije mientras ella me miraba fijamente.

Me dijo que si podía asumir una semana la jefatura. Me sorprendió muchísimo cuando me dijo eso.

— **Y por qué yo, que pasa con Jessica o Rosalie** , —le dije mientras todavía no asimilaba la noticia. — **Ellas llevan más años aquí** , —dije muy apenada.

— **No te preocupes por eso, acepta y ya** , —dijo mientras no me daba otras opciones.

— **Ok, pero solo una semana** , —dije mientras ya no me quedaba más remedio que asimilarlo.

Salimos de la oficina y nos dirigíamos hacia el ascensor, sin embargo, Victoria me dice que fuera adelantando que tenía que virar porque se le había quedado algo y cuando estoy casi llegando a la planta baja, se va de repente el fluido eléctrico. En ese momento entre en pánico estaba sola en aquel ascensor. Empecé a gritar, pero era inútil.

Cuando casi estuve a punto de desmayarme, pude ver que abrían las puertas del ascensor y no sé si estaba viendo visiones pero vi la sombra de un hombre que se me hacía familiar.

— **No puede ser él** , —dije mientras me desmayaba en ese momento.

Desperté en el hospital, y pude ver que a mi lado estaba Victoria. Mientras me incorporaba en la cama, llame a Victoria.

— **Ya despertaste, voy a llamar el médico** , —dijo ella mientras tocaba el botón que estaba de tras de mí.

— **En donde estoy** , —dije mientras todavía sentía mareada.

— **En el Hospital Universitario Fundación Jiménez Díaz** , —dijo ella.

— **¿Qué me pasó?** , —dije mientras trataba de recordar

— **No sé, solo sé que cuando vi que el ascensor estaba bloqueado y te vi tirada allí, llame al 112** , —dijo ella mientras me miraba.

— **Y no había nadie allí** , —dije mientras ella puso una cara extraña cuando le hice esa pregunta.

— **No, no había nadie** , —dijo ella mientras ese momento entraba el doctor.

El doctor me revisó y todo estaba bien, que dentro unos minutos me daba el alta. Me alegre muchísimo, ya no quería estar ni un minuto más aquí. Volviendo a la conversación que tuve con Victoria, me pareció muy extraño, yo juraría que había visto a alguien en ese ascensor. Quizás me tomaría por loca si le digo que me pareció ver a Jacob. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, así que me voy a olvidar lo que vi o soñé, es lo mejor.

Estoy caminado por el pasillo del hospital hacia la recepción a pagar la cuenta de la misma, cuando veo a Victoria parada y me pareció ver que estaba discutiendo con alguien, pero no se podía ver porque estaba detrás de la columna.

— **Victoria** , —dije mientras ella dirigía la mirada hacía mí.

Y en eso veo una sombra que huye a toda prisa. Me acerco a Victoria y le pregunto si todo estaba bien y ella me responde que sí. Cuando termino de pagar la cuenta del hospital, ella se ofrece a llevarme, sin embargo, le dije que no que preferiría ir en bus.

Reviso mi celular y pude ver que tenía 24 llamadas perdidas de mi madre, 12 de Edward. Llamo a mi madre para que no se preocupara, y le explique lo había sucedido y que en cuanto llegara a la casa continuábamos la conversación. Y a en cuanto a Edward le mandé un mensaje que estaba bien y que nos veríamos mañana.

Ya estaba loca por llegar a casa y darme un buen baño y acostarme a dormir, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar lo que había pasado en el ascensor. No salía de mi mente la imagen de Jacob. Quizás fueron las ganas de verlo que por eso fue que lo imaginé. Eso fue, tenía que ser eso porque no le encontraba lógica.

Al fin llegue a casa, aún me sentía traumatizada que no quise tomar el elevador, así que fui por las escaleras. Tenía que subir 25 escalones para llegar al tercer piso. Llegue a la entrada de mi apartamento toda agitada. Mi madre me estaba esperando y lo primero que hizo fue revisarme de arriba para abajo para ver si estaba bien.


	4. 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquel incidente en el ascensor. Según los técnicos fue un fallo eléctrico que provocó que ascensor se detuviera. Y la verdad no quise seguir indagando en el asunto, había otras cosas más importantes en que pensar. Por fin llegó el día de la Feria de Ciencia, todos estábamos muy nerviosos. Había muchos trabajos, pero el que me llamó la atención fue el de los efectos sobre la población humana, porque era el proyecto que me había hablado Edward.

Miré para todos los lados para ver si lo veía, sin embargo fue inútil. Había muchas personas alrededor que no me dejaba ver. Continué ayudando a mis colegas montar nuestra mesa. Cuando de repente siento una voz muy familiar.

— **Buena suerte** , —dijo la voz melódica mientras me giraba para ver quién era.

Para mi sorpresa era Edward, no podía disimular lo feliz que estaba al verlo. Todos agradecimos su gesto mientras le reiteramos lo mismo. Él continuó su camino ya que estaba a punto de comenzar la evaluación.

El primero proyecto en el cual fueron los jueces fue el proyecto de Edward. Me le quedé mirándolo como se expresaba y la forma que defendía su proyecto. En ese momento me vino a la mente el fin de semana que tuvimos y cuando se lo presenté a mi amiga Alice.

Él me recogió como a las 8 de la noche y fuimos a buscar a Alice y Jasper. Por suerte no vivían muy lejos de mi casa, solo a tres cuadras, así que caminamos. Cuando toco el telefonillo, quien nos da la cálida bienvenida era la propia Alice.

— **Buenas Noches, Alice** —dije mientras le daba un beso y un abrazo.

— **Ya era hora** , —dijo ella mientras miraba a Edward de arriba para abajo.

— **Alice, este Edward** , —dije mientras él extendía su mano para saludarla.

— **Mucho gusto** , —dijo ella mientras le correspondía a su saludo. — **Pasen no se queden ahí** , —dijo mientras se apartaba para dejarnos pasar.

Mientras entrabamos Alice llamaba a Jasper para que viniera a saludarnos. Ya cuando hicimos las presentaciones correspondientes, nos marchamos rumbo al concierto. El mismo se efectuaría en el _Alcalá-Palace_. Fuimos en el auto de Jasper, me siento con Edward detrás, hice tremendo esfuerzo para que no me diera un ataque de pánico.

— **Todo bien, Bella** , —dijo Edward como si supiera.

— **Sí** , —dije para tranquilizarlo.

Desde que empecé a salir con él, mi miedo a montar en los autos ha desaparecido quizás no del todo, pero podía soportarlo. Cuando llegamos a lugar del concierto, Jasper y Edward fueron a parquear el auto, mientras Alice y yo hacíamos la cola para entrar. Había un ciento de personas, por suerte nos tocó sentarnos en la planta baja. El concierto estuvo de maravilla, nos divertimos muchísimo, nos reímos, tomamos selfi.

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos, Jasper y Edward fueron a buscar el coche y yo me quedé con Alice esperándolos. En ese momento no pude aguantar las ganas de preguntarle a Alice que le pareció Edward.

— **Tía, esta guapísimo** , —dijo ella con entusiasmo.

— **Y, que más** , —dije esperando que dijera algo más.

— **La verdad, es que es un tío, súper interesante, amable, divertido, no tengo palabras para describirlo**. —dije ella.

— **Qué bueno que te cayó bien, espero que a mi madre piense lo mismo** , —dije

— **A quién, a Doña Angela, por supuesto que si le va a caer bien, él es un tío que sabe ganarse a las personas** , —dijo ella para tranquilizarme.

— **Sabes una cosa, si él así de carismático, yo no quiero ver cómo será en lo otro**. —dijo ella con una sonrisa muy picara.

— **¿En qué cosa?** , —dije mientras me hacía la desentendía.

— **Tú lo sabes muy bien** , —dijo ella.

— **Alice, ¡cálmate!,** —dije —T **odavía no hemos tenido nuestro primer beso y ya tú me estás hablando de sexo**. —dije mientras mi mejillas se tornaban de rosadas a un rosado intenso.

En eso momento llegaron los muchachos, y solo de ver el rostro de Edward recordaba las palabras de Alice, si _él así no sé cómo será en lo otro_. Válgame Dios, mi rostro se tornaba más rosado de la vergüenza que sentía.

— **Tú te sientes bien** , —dijo Edward mientras me tocaba la frente.

— **Yo, sí** , **¿por qué?** —dije

— **No tienes fiebre** , —dijo él todo aliviado.

Alice y yo nos mirábamos, ella si sabía porque yo estaba así y nos empezamos a reír. Jasper y Edward no entendían, y tuvimos que decirle que eran cosas de chicas y que solo nosotras nos entendíamos.

En eso siento una voz a lo lejos que me dice, — _Bella, Bella, despierta_. Cuando reacciono eran Jessica y Rosalie que me estaban tocando.

— **Bella, ya es nuestro turno, despierta** , —dijo Jessica muy seria.

Me quedé tan embobecida con Edward que no vi el tiempo pasar. Les explicamos a los jueces que los delfines mular o más conocido por delfines nariz de botella ( _Tursiops truncatus_ ), son una especie de cetáceos del cual existe más de 30 especies de ellos, es la más común y más conocida. Esto se debe a que con frecuencia se tiene en cautiverio, puesto que su naturaleza sociable y su inteligencia los convierten en la estrella de muchos espectáculos. Sin embargo, en el estado salvaje, estos delfines viven en grupos de hasta 10 o 12 individuos. Como los otros delfines, poseen un sistema de ecolocalización para localizar su alimento. Una de las características que tienen estos delfines es que se ayudan entre ellos mismo para acorralar a sus presas. Frecuentemente surcan la estela dejada por los barcos y, a veces, se acercan a los nadadores para jugar con ellos.

Los jueces se quedaron muy impresionados con la presentación que dimos, ahora solo falta esperar el resultado. Mientras esperaba el resultado de los jueces, me acerqué a donde estaba Edward. Lo felicité por su magnífica exposición, y él me reitero lo mismo. Allí permanecimos una hora, hasta que por fin los jueces nos llaman a todos para dar el veredicto final.

Estábamos muy nerviosos, le apreté la mano a Edward muy duro, que tuvo que abrazarme para que yo pudiera tranquilizarme y así su mano quedaría libre evitando así una posible fractura. Los jueces empezaron con 15 menciones y luego con los tres primeros y el tercer lugar fue para los estudiantes de medicinas de la Universidad de Salamanca, con su proyecto _¨El cáncer y sus orígenes¨_ , el segundo lugar fue para el proyecto de Edward, me sentía feliz por él, le di un fuerte abrazo y lo felicité al igual que a todos sus colegas. Sin embargo, estaba preocupada al mismo tiempo, se habían presentado 30 trabajos y solo faltaban 13 por mencionar y entre ellos estaba el nuestro. Cuando escuchamos decir a los jueces que el primer lugar era para ¨ _La Biodiversidad Marina: Delfines y su hábitat¨,_ no lo podíamos creer, era nuestro trabajo. En ese momento y sin pensarlo me lancé hacia donde estaba Edward y le di un beso. Todos se nos quedaron mirando, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice me aparte, sin embargo, él me haló nuevamente hacía él y esta vez fue él quien me beso. Fue un beso apasionado, que nos dejó sin aliento. Ambos deseábamos lo mismo, sin embargo, no había una ocasión especial para que se diera, hasta ahora. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos con nuestros rostros pegados y con la respiración acelerada, debido al beso que nos dimos.

— **Bella, Bella, dale que nos están llamando** , —dijo Jessica mientras me apartaba de los brazos de Edward.

Estábamos muy contentos, sin embargo, la felicidad no estaba plena. ¿Dónde estaba Victoria? Acaso la jefa se fue y sin despedirse y no vio el resultado final.

— **Pues que se vaya a la fregada, eso no va impedir que podamos celebrarlo por todo lo alto este gran Triunfo**. —dijo Rosalie mientras todo la apoyamos con un fuerte grito. — **Allá ella se lo pierde** , —dijo Rosalie.

Volvimos a la Radical y nos divertimos como nunca, bailamos, y esta vez yo fui la primera en ir a la pista de baile con Edward. En ese momento estaban poniendo la música del Dj Tiësto.

— **¿Donde tú estaba?** , —dijo Jessica mientras todavía seguíamos en la pista de baile.

— **¿Por qué?** , —dijo él mientras no entendía la pregunta.

— **Porque desde que te conoció es otra persona** , —dijo ella mientras me señalaba. — **No quieras imaginar cómo era** , —dijo ella mientras desaparecía en la multitud.

— **¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?** , —dije mientras podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

— **Nada que no fuera verdad** , —dijo mientras seguíamos bailando.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, ya era hora de irnos, nos despedíamos de los muchachos mientras que nosotros íbamos rumbo a la parada del bus. No tardó en llegar el autobús por suerte venía vacío, nos sentamos en los asientos que están al final del bus. Estaba tan cansada que los ojos se me cerraban. Él toma mi cabeza y la apoya en su hombro para que pudiera descansar. No tarde mucho en quedarme dormida. Cuando lo siento que me despierta dulcemente con un beso en la frente.

— **Bella despierta que ya es hora de bajarnos** , —dijo con voz melódica.

Caminamos hasta la entrada del edificio cuando lo invité a entrar porque ya eran más de las 12 am, sin embargo él no quiso.

— **Entonces, buenas noches** , —dijo él mientras se despedía con apasionado beso.

Estuve parada en la entrada hasta que él tomó un taxi. Estaba tan animada que ni me di cuenta cuando entré en al ascensor y marqué el tercer piso, ya cuando vine a reaccionar ya estaba parada frente a la puerta de mi departamento.

— **Buenas Noches, señorita** , —dijo mi madre mientras estaba a oscura sentada en el sofá de la sala.

— **Qué susto madre** , —dije mientras colocaba mis manos en el pecho.

— **Eso digo yo, tú no podías llamar y decirme donde tú estabas, me tenías asustada** , —dijo ella con voz enfurecida.

— **Discúlpame, no vi la hora**. —dije con la cabeza cabizbaja.

— **Espero que no lo vuelvas hacer** , —dijo ella.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, solo había dormido 3 horas y tenía que alistarme para ir a trabajar. Parecía un zombie, con esas ojeras. Me unté Hydrolyze debajo de los ojos, y en apenas unos segundos mi rostros se veía diferente. Me dirijo a la cocina y me preparo el desayuno unos huevos revueltos con jugo de naranja. Mi madre al sentir los ruidos en la cocina se levanta y me da un beso en la frente.

— **Te untaste hydrolyse, ¡no!** —dijo ella.

—Y c **omo lo sabes** , —pregunté

— **Por la crema que te dejaste en el ojo izquierdo** , —dijo ella mientras corría hacia el espejo que estaba colgado en la pared frente a la puerta de entrada.

— **No, puede ser** , —dije mientras buscaba una toallita húmeda en mi bolso.

Suena el telefonillo, era Edward, lo mando a subir porque todavía no estaba lista.

— **Entra** , —dije mientras él me daba el beso de bienvenida.

— **Madre, Madre** , —grité — **Aquí está Edward** , —dije para que viniera a conocerlo.

Mientras terminaba de dar las presentaciones, fui corriendo al baño para terminarme de arreglar. No sé qué era lo que estaba sucediendo allá en la sala, así que me apuré para que mi madre no se sobrepasara con él.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa los dos estaban riéndose a carcajadas, no lo podía creer. Parecía que se hubieran conocido desde hace año. Nunca vi madre que le cayera bien desde un principio los novios que había traído a casa cuando era apenas una adolescente, ni siquiera con Jacob, con él se tardó podía decir un mes para que él entrara en confianza con ella, y Edward logró lo imposible.

— **Ya estoy lista** , —dije mientras me despedía de mi madre.

— **Bueno, Sara, nos vemos otro día** —dije mientras quedé sorprendida al ver eso.

Presioné el botón del ascensor, y mientras esperaba que subiera el ascensor, me giré hacía Edward.

— **¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?** , —dije mientras lo miraba.

— **¿De qué?** , —dijo él.

 **—** **¿Cómo lograste que mi madre tuviera esa confianza contigo**?, —dije mientras él se reía.

— **Simplemente, empecé hablar de ti**. —dijo con una sonrisa dulce que me derretía toda.

— **Y qué hablaron de mí** , —dije toda curiosa.

— **Eso es un secreto entre ella y yo** , —dijo él.

Cuando iba a decir algo, él me cayó un dulce beso. Nos apartamos cuando sentimos el sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose. En ese momento había dos mujeres que vivían en el apartamento de al lado del mío. Ellas se nos quedaron mirando. Ambos las saludamos y entramos al ascensor. Sentí antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor un cuchillero que no se podía entender de lo que estaban hablando, sin embargo, me lo podía imaginar.

— **¿Quiénes son esas?** , —preguntó Edward.

— **Esas, son dos chismosas que se pasan la vida hablando de la gente y no tienen otra cosa que hacer,** —dije molesta.

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo de la Universidad, cuando me toma de la mano. Me le quedé mirándolo, y él me sonríe. Todos se nos quedan mirándonos y yo me sonrojo de la pena que sentí en ese momento. Él me acompaño hasta la oficina, saludó a mis colegas y se marchó.

— **Woau** , — dijo Jessica toda emocionada.

Seguí mi camino hasta mi puesto de trabajo muy sonriente.

— **Ya veo que estamos progresando** , —dijo Rosalie — **Y me da alegría que estés feliz**. —dijo ella.

— **Pero ten cuidado de no ir muy rápido** , —dijo Jessica.

— **Ok, si tu supiera que es él es paciente** , —dije mientras mira para la oficina de Victoria.

— **No sabemos qué le pasó** , —dijo Rosalie mientras me veía mira para la oficina de la jefa.

La mañana pasó volando ya era la hora del almuerzo y todavía Victoria no había llegado. Esta vez me fui con mis colegas almorzar. Pedimos pan con hamburguesa y papas fritas y una deliciosa malteada. Miré para todos los lados pero no había señales de Edward, deje que me dejó en la oficina no sea comunicado conmigo, ni siquiera vino a almorzar. Le timbro a su celular y no contestó. Tal vez esté dando clases y tenga el móvil apagado.

Volvimos a la oficina y para nuestra sorpresa Victoria estaba ahí. Con cara de preocupación y no sabemos por qué.

— **Buenas Noches** , —dijo Jessica de forma sarcástica. — **Desapareces y no dices nada** , —dijo ella.

— **Discúlpenme muchachos, tuve una urgencia ese día y tuve que irme sin despedirme** , —dijo ella muy tranquilamente. — **Y cómo les fue** , —dijo Victoria.

— **Ah! Una emergencia** , —dijo Rosalie aunque no se creía ese cuento.

— **Y ya se solucionó** , —dijo Emmett muy preocupado.

— **Más o menos, todavía queda un asunto pendiente,** —dijo ella. — **No me ha contestado la pregunta** , —dijo mientras ponía una cara de preocupación.

— **Nos fue muy bien, nos dieron el primer lugar,** —dije mientras Rosalie y Jessica me miraban.

Teníamos que decirle, aunque nosotros sabemos que le importa un comino lo que hicimos, debido a que al final ella es la jefa. Pasó el tiempo y ya eran las 4:30 de la tarde y nada de Edward. Le volví a marcar para saber si se iba conmigo o no, sin embargo, no puede comunicarme con él. Ya me tenía preocupada, le habrá pasado algo a él o a la niña, ni que Dios lo quiera.

En eso me entra una llamada de un número desconocido.

— **Es la señora Swan** , —dijo la voz desconocida.

— **Sí, ¿quién ese?** , —dije ya con los nervios de punta.

— **Le hablamos desde el** ** _Hospital de La Princesa_** **, tenemos aquí a un paciente llamado Edward** , —dijo la voz desconocida.

Solo de oír mencionar la palabra hospital, me vino en ese momento unas imágenes que he tratado de borrar hace dos años, sin embargo, de una forma u otra vuelve a parecer. Mis piernas me empezaron a temblar y no sabía que decir.

— **Pero está bien** , **no le sucedió nada, ¡verdad!** , —dije mientras que apenas podía hablar.

— **No sabríamos que decirle, usted debe venir y ver al doctor, él es el único que le puede decir** —dijo la voz.

Arranque enseguida para el hospital, llamé a un taxi que en ese momento pasaba. Y cuando llegué allí me imaginaba cosa que quizás solo era mí imaginación. Me imaginaba lo peor, nunca he sido tan pesimista, sin embargo, desde lo ocurrido hace 2 años, me he vuelto paranoica. En ese momento mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

— **No puede ser que tenga que pasar por esto nuevamente** —dije mientras no podía contener mis lágrimas.

Llegué a la recepción del hospital y pregunté en que cuarto se encontraba el paciente Edward Cullen. Me dijeron que estaba en la habitación 211. Caminé rápidamente hasta allá. Me quedé parada frente a la puerta, estaba en la incertidumbre de si entraba o no.


	5. 5

**Capítulo 5**

Estuve parada frente a la puerta por más de 5 minutos, cuando me llené de valor y entré. Sentí un alivio profundo al verlo. Solo tenía enyesado un brazo y en su rostro se podía ver algunos rasguño. El doctor estaba al lado de él revisándolo.

— **Disculpe doctor, soy Bella Swan** , —dije mientras no apartaba mi vista de la de Edward.

— **Ah, así que tú eres Bella, mucho gusto, soy el Doctor Seth Clearwater amigo de este cabezote.** —dijo él muy sonriente.

— **Si lo soy** , —dije.

— **Tú no sabes cómo ha hablado de ti** , —dijo él mientras se reía.

— **Ah!, así que hablando de mí, entonces no debo preguntar cómo está él, ¡verdad!** , —dije mientras mis nervios poco a poco cesaban.

— **Este cabeza dura me dio un susto cuando llegó** , —dijo el doctor.

Mientras me hacía el cuento de cómo Edward llegó al hospital. Me dijo que se lo encontraron todo ensangrentado en una esquina de un basurero cerca de la Universidad. Y que enseguida llamaron a la ambulancia. Solo tenía fracturado el brazo, una costilla magullada y golpes en el rostro.

— **Pero que sucedió cómo para que se ensañaran contigo de esa forma**. —dije mientras lo miraba fijamente esperando a que me contestará.

— **No tengo la más minina idea** , —dijo Edward. — **Solo cuando me despedí de ti esta mañana y caminé hacia mi oficina, me tomaron por detrás y me dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza**. —dijo él, todavía aturdido.

— **Y el teléfono** , —dije mientras me sentaba al lado de él.

— **Parece que se me extravío o me lo robaron, no sé** , —dijo él mientras me pasaba una mano por detrás de mí.

— **Bueno los dejo** , —dijo el doctor.

Alice y Jasper en cuanto supieron la noticia fueron al hospital. Allí estuvimos conversando un buen rato. Cuando a Alice me halo fuera de la habitación y me dijo muy preocupada de que esto no fue un simple asalto. Yo me le quedé mirando.

— **No, puede ser** , —dije mientras me empezaba a reír.

— **Ah!, te ríes, primero fue lo del ascensor y ahora esto con Edward, algo no está bien** , —dijo ella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

— **No te conocía por dotes de adivina, tranquilízate, vale, no seas paranoica**. —dije mientras no paraba de reírme.

— **Ah bueno tú sabrás, yo sé muy bien lo que te digo** , —dijo ella toda enfurecida.

Cuando entramos nuevamente a la habitación Jasper y Edward se nos quedaron mirando.

— **Se puede saber, que es tan gracioso** , —dijo Edward mientras me ponía al lado de él.

— **De nada, solo una cosa loca que me dijo Alice** , —dije mientras acariciaba el pelo de Edward.

— **No es una locura** , —dijo Alice.

Mientras Alice les contaba a los muchachos lo que había pensado, el rostro de Edward cambió por completo. Se le podía ver lo preocupado que estaba.

— **No te preocupes, esas son locuras de Alice** , —dije para calmarlo.

— **Bueno, para evitar esto, vamos a contratar un servicio de seguridad para ti y para mi hija** **mientras estoy en el hospital**. —dijo él muy serio.

— **Oh!, tú hija** , —dije mientras me colocaba las manos en la cabeza.

— **Oh!, si debe estar con la nana** , —dijo él muy preocupado.

Me le ofrecí para cuidar de Reneesme hasta que él le dieran de alta en el hospital. Él me tomó la mano y besos los nudillos. Le presté mi celular para que le marcara a la nana. Todo estaba ya cuadrado, en cuanto salí del hospital Alice y Jasper me acompañaron hasta la casa de Edward a buscar a la niña.

Al llegar al edificio donde vive Edward, en la Avenida del Paseo de las Castellanas, le dijimos al portero que veníamos de parte de Edward que por favor le avisara a la nana que estamos aquí. Este desconfiado llamó por el telefonillo al apartamento de Edward.

— **Señorita, Jane, aquí están unos señores que la están buscando**. —dijo el portero.

— **Si son ellos, entonces los hago pasar**. —dijo él.

— **Pueden subir, es el quinto piso apartamento 50**. — dijo él mientras nos mostraba donde estaba el ascensor.

— **¡Ascensor!** —dije por dentro.

— **Te pasa algo** , —dijo Alice mientras me empezaba a sudar frío.

Le dije que desde lo ocurrido en el ascensor me da miedo subirme en uno. Pero que no se preocuparan por mí que yo iba a hacer el esfuerzo. Cuando llegamos al apartamento de Edward no podía creer que lograr subir en el ascensor, sin embargo, mis manos y mis piernas me temblaban. Tocamos el timbre, y la que nos recibió fue la propia Reneesme.

— **Hola, pequeña, yo soy una amiga de tu papá, puedo pasar** , —dije con una voz dulce.

— **Déjalos pasar** , —dijo la nana.

Le explicaba a la nana lo sucedido mientras Alice ayudaba a la niña a empacar. Mientras nos despedíamos de la nana Jasper arrancó el coche, y lo curioso es que la niña no se despidió de ella, sin embargo no le di importancia. Y cuando íbamos por la Calle _El Viso_ , Jasper mira el retrovisor y le hace seña a Alice.

— **¿Qué pasa?** , —dije mientras miraba a Alice.

— **Nada, no te preocupe** , —dijo ella mientras no dejaba de mirar el espejo.

— **¿Cómo que nada y no dejas de mirar el espejo?** , —dije furiosa.

— **Está bien, creo que nos siguen, así que abraza fuerte a la niña que vamos a perderlos**. —dijo Alice mientras ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Abracé fuerte a Renee como me dijo Alice que hiciera, tenía los nervios de punta. Cerré los ojos, mientras rezaba, cuando siento Alice decir.

— **Bella, ya llegamos**. —dijo ella.

— **Ya** , —dije mientras miraba para todos los lados

— **No te preocupes Jasper los perdió** , —dijo ella para tranquilizarme.

Les dije a los muchachos que si querían subir pero no quisieron que ya era muy tarde. Subí con Renee y cuando me ve mi madre con la niña se quedó sorprendida.

— **Es un cuento largo, ahora te cuento** , —dije mientras llevaba a la niña hacia mi cuarto.

Ya eran las 10:30 de la noche, estaba exhausta del día que tuve hoy me di un refrescante baño, acosté a la niña en mi cama. Y en cuanto se quedó dormida salí para ir a la sala para contarle a mi madre lo que había pasado. Ella se quedó horrorizada a medida que le fui contando incluso le conté lo que quiere hacer Edward.

— **Oh!, Edward, no lo llamé** , —dije. — ¡ **Ay!** , **Verdad si él no tiene teléfono**. —dije mientras lo recordaba

Mañana le compraré uno y le daré la sorpresa dije por dentro de mí. Recordando lo que había dicho de tener unos guardaespaldas, no me lo podía creer, ¡zas!, mi mundo en verdad ha cambiado, de un momento a otro. Todavía no lo he procesado y no se siquiera procesar la idea de tener un guardaespalda. Esto que me estaba pasando no era normal. Voy a tener que darle la razón a Alice, de que en verdad lo que me ocurrió en el ascensor, el accidente que tuvo Edward y ahora lo de la persecución, no fue pura casualidad. Y alguien esté detrás de todo esto. Mañana mismo antes de ir al hospital voy a ir a la policía para que investiguen.

Me fui a dormir, sin embargo, no podía dormir, estaba de un lado para el otro en la cama, hasta que me tuve que levantar y sentarme en el butacón que estaba cerca de la ventana y me puse a leer para ver si me venía el sueño. Tal vez era tanta la tensión que era lo que provocaba mi insomnio.

Estuve leyendo Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, y cuando iba en el capítulo 10, me invade un sueño que no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida. Desperté a la mañana siguiente en el butacón, aún Renee estaba dormida. Tomo el celular y camino de puntillas al baño, le marco a Victoria pero esta no me contesta. Tuve que marcarle a Jessica y explicarle que hoy no podía ir a la Universidad.

En cuanto termine de hablar con Jessica, me di un baño y me lavé los dientes. Me dirijo hacia la cocina, para ver que preparaba de desayuno. A la niña le preparé una deliciosa leche con chocolate y pan. Y para nosotras un jugo de naranja con huevos revueltos. Solamente eran las 6 de la mañana y normalmente me levanto más tarde y cuando mi madre me ve en la cocina se quedó sorprendida.

— **Muchacha, qué bicho te picó que estas levantada desde temprano**. —dijo ella.

— **Voy a ver si voy a la Estación de policía** , —dije mientras desayunaba rápido.

— **Ostia hacer qué** , —dijo ella preocupada.

Cuando le dije que tal vez los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo no eran normal. Ella se me quedó mirando.

— **Y tú crees que ellos lo resolverán** , —dijo ella muy enojada.

— **Bueno, madre haré el intento** , —dije mientras terminaba el último bocado.

— **Ok, pero después no me digas que todo fue en vano, porque te voy a decir te lo dije** , —dijo ella mientras empezaba a desayunar. — **Y que vas hacer con la niña** , —dijo ella.

— **Ahora la voy a despertar y dentro de una hora viene la nana a buscar**. —dije mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto.

Qué bueno que no dio problemas para traerla a casa y ni para despertarla. Deje a la niña con mi madre, estaba apurada y todavía tenía que ir al hospital. Le recordé a mi madre que la nana se llama Jane.

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana y estaba parada frente a la Estación de policía. Me venían imágenes de haces dos años, cuando perdí a mi padre Charlie y a mi esposo Jacob. Me llené de valor y entré, pregunté al policía que estaba en la puerta dónde podía hacer denuncia. Él me señala la ventanilla que está mi derecha, le doy las gracias y sigo caminado.

— **Buenos Días, quiero hacer una denuncia** , —dije mientas miraba al oficial

— **Buenos Días, en que la podemos ayudar** , —dijo el oficial.

Le conté los sucesos que me estaba ocurriendo y tenía miedo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir una tragedia. El oficial registró todo y me dijo que van investigar que no me preocupara. Tal vez no me quedé muy tranquila porque sabía que tal vez no encuentren nada, pero mi conciencia estaba tranquila, ya que por lo menos hice la denuncia. Mientras salía de la Estación, caminé hasta la parada del autobús para ir al hospital.

— **¡Joder!, el teléfono**. —dije mientras me colocaba las manos en la cabeza.

Tuve que retroceder y entrar a la tienda que estaba a dos cuadras de la parada y comprar un celular a Edward. Cuando iba saliendo de la tienda veo el autobús y le hago una seña para que pare. Me siento en la parte de atrás del bus, saco mi iPod y empiezo a escuchar la música de Melendi.

Cuando llego al hospital, y veo al Dr., Seth hablando con Edward, mis piernas empezaron a temblar,

— **Llegaste** , —dijo Edward muy alegre.

— **Pase que no muerdo** , —dijo el doctor.

— **Todo bien con él doctor** , —dije un poco preocupada.

— **Él, él está entero, esta misma tarde le damos el alta**. —dijo él.

Sentí un alivio profundo cuando escuché esas palabras que no podía aguantar las ganas de darle el celular.

— **¡Chachán!** , — dije muy emocionada.

— **¿Qué es esto?,** —dijo él.

— **Ábrelo y ya** , —dije mientras no aguantaba la lentitud que Edward tenía para abrir el regalo.

— **¡Woau!,** dijo él todo emocionado, — **Un Samsung S5** , increíble, dijo muy exaltado.

— **Pero por qué hiciste ese gasto** , —dijo él.

— **Porque puedo y quise darte la sorpresa** , —dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Me tomó del brazo y me halo hacia él, estaba entre sus brazos fuertes y musculoso. Cuando me dio un beso delicioso como forma de pago. ¡Woau!, me quedé sin aliento, cuando entraron los colegas de Edward a verlo. Me aparté de un tirón de la cama. Mi rostro estaba sonrojado de la pena. Los saludé a todos y salí del cuarto para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

En eso vi nuevamente al Dr., Seth, lo llamé y me acerque a él, para hacerle unas preguntas.

— **Es verdad que todo está bien con él** , —dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— **Muchacha, claro que sí** , —dijo él, — **Yo nunca les mentiría a mis pacientes aunque fueran mis amigos** , —dijo él muy seriamente.

— **¡Ah!, que ahora necesita de cuidado es verdad, pero bueno que se le va hacer, él no se va a dejar ayudar** , —dijo el doctor

— **Te deseo suerte con él** , —dijo el doctor mientras se alejaba muy sonriente.

Pasó media hora, cuando entró en el doctor entregar personalmente el alta. Nos pusimos muy contentos,

— **Te espero dentro de 15 días para quitarte ese yeso, ah!, cuídate** , —dijo el doctor.

—Por favor, has que este loco tomé todo los medicamentos que le receté, —dijo el doctor mientras me miraba y me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— **Ok** , —dije mientras sacaba a Edward en silla de ruedas.

Estuvimos parados en la entrada del hospital esperando a que apareciera un taxi.

— **Vamos para tu casa o la mía** , —dije mientras lo ayuda a levantarse de la silla.

— **Vamos para la mía** , —dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

Le hago seña al taxi que venía en ese momento, nos sentamos en la parte trasera. Le digo al chofer que por favor nos lleve a la _Avenida del Paseo de las Castellana_. Solo nos llevó 5 minutos llegar al departamento de Edward. Mientras saludamos al portero, Edward y yo caminamos hacia el ascensor.

— **Todo bien, señor** , —dijo el portero mientras nos ayudaba a marcar el botón del ascensor.

— **Sí, gracias** , —dijo Edward.

Cuando entrabamos al ascensor, sentimos unos gritos, — **esperen, esperen** , —dijo una voz. Eran dos parejas una de ellas era una pareja joven y la otra era una pareja de ancianos. Tuvimos que corrernos hasta el final del ascensor. Nosotros marcamos la quinta planta y ellos la tercera. Edward no apartaba los ojos de mí, hasta que por fin se bajaron las dos parejas y nos quedamos solo en el ascensor.

— **Ya era hora de que se bajaran** , —dijo Edward con una voz eufórica.

— **¿Por qué lo dices?** , —dije mientras me hacia la desentendida.

— **Tú lo sabes muy bien** , —dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

En eso me hala con el único brazo que tiene bueno y fracciones de segundos estaba entre su brazos. A pesar de estar solamente un día en el hospital, Edward olía muy bien, que provocaba que no me le pudiera resistir. Nuestros labios empezaron a rozarse hasta tal punto que no podíamos parar de besarnos. Parecía que no hubiera nada a nuestro alrededor y solo existiéramos nosotros dos. Ni siquiera nos separamos cuando el ascensor llegó a nuestro piso. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y continuábamos besándonos hasta la puerta de apartamento. Donde él me pedía que sacara de su bolsillo derecho las llaves de la casa. Mientras él continuaba besándome yo trataba de abrir lo más rápido posible la puerta.

Sin embargo era inútil, y en eso siento que la puerta se abría, pero no nos dábamos cuenta. Y en eso cuando trato de apoyarme en la puerta y sin darme cuenta caigo al suelo, por mucho que Edward evitó que me cayera no pudo aguantarme. Edward mira al frente se queda congelado y cuando miro para al frente para ver qué era lo que estaba bien, mi rostro se quedó petrificado.

— **No puede ser, No puede ser** , —dije mientras repetía para adentro una y otra vez.


	6. 6

**Capítulo 6**

Fue una sorpresa total, nunca en toda mi vida había pasado por semejante vergüenza, pues quien abrió la puerta fue Jane la niñera de la hija de Edward, no sabíamos qué hacer, ni que decir, mi rostro se puso pálido de la vergüenza que sentí en ese momento y me imagino que Edward sintió lo mismo. Cuando Edward reaccionó me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. ¿Quién podría imaginar que pudiera a ver alguien en la casa 10 de la mañana? Pensamos que Jane no volvería hasta las 4:00 p.m., que era la hora de recoger a la niña en el jardín. Ahora me pregunto qué hacía la nana ahí a esa hora, realmente no lo entiendo.

— **Estás bien** , —dijo él mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

— **Sí, todo bien** , — dije mientras la miraba con rabia. — **Malditas seas Jane** , me fastidiasteis el días—dije para mis adentro.

— **Ya llegó Sr., Cullen** , —dijo la nana mientras se apartaba para pudiéramos entrar. — **Ah!, Sra., Swan** , —dijo ella con indiferencia.

— **Por favor, llame simplemente Bella** , —dije mientras ella tomaba con indiferencias mis palabras y continuaba hablando con Edward.

— **¿Qué quered para el almuerzo, señor?** — dijo ella como si fuera la dueña de la casa.

— **No se preocupe, Bella y yo tenemos planes** , —dijo él mientras me abrazaba.

— **Zas!** , —dije para dentro de mí.

Se podía ver en su rostro que no le gustó para nada lo que le dijo Edward, sin embargo, me importaba un bledo lo que pensara. Este momento es solo nuestro y de nadie más. Ella no tuvo más remedio que irse para su casa hasta que llegaran las 4 de la tarde, el cual era el horario que debe recoger a la niña.

Pasamos un día maravilloso los dos solitos. El día se fue un santiamén ya era casi las 4 de la tarde, ya era hora que Renesmee llegara. Cuando siento, una vocecita.

— **Papá, ya llegué** , —dijo la niña mientras corría a los brazos de su padre.

Yo me encontraba sentada en el sofá cuando vi como él abrazaba a su hija y le daba un beso tierno, que lindo se veía eso. En ese momento sentí enviada pero al mismo tiempo una tristeza, no era una envidia de maldad, sino una enviada noble, porque me imaginaba como hubiera sido si yo hubiera tenido un bebé con Jacob. Mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas por ver esa escena tan bonita.

— **Te pasa algo** , —dijo Edward mientras me veía llorar.

— **Nada, solo me conmoví por el abrazo tierno que le diste a tu hija** , —dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

— **¿Quieres uno?** , dijo mientras abría su brazo bueno porque el otro no lo podía abrir por el yeso.

Me sentía plena, los tres estábamos abrazándonos, parecíamos una familia feliz.

— **Parecemos una familia** , —dije mientras él me miraba.

— **Parecemos no, somos una familia** , —dijo él mientras sentí el corazón oprimido al oír esas palabras.

Preparé para la cena gazpacho machengo que tanto le gusta a Edward. Ya era pasada las 8 de la noche, Edward me invitó a quedarme, no sabía qué hacer, pero al final me decidí a quedarme, después de ver su cara de cachorro rogándome porque me quedara.

Llamé a mi madre para que no se preocupara, ella me pidió que me cuidara que cualquier cosa la llamara si cambiada de parecer. Edward me mostró la habitación de huésped que dada la casualidad estaba al lado de la de él. Su apartamento es de 4 habitaciones, 3 baños, con orientado sur oeste, se podía ver desde ahí la avenida. Realmente era una tentación, estar uno al lado del otro.

Entré a la ducha, para ver si me quitaba el olor a hospital que traía encima mientras preparaba el baño, busqué en mi bolso unas bragas, y menos mal que yo siempre traigo una en el bolso en caso de emergencia, puse mi iPod. En ese momento empecé a tararear la canción Tú me cambiaste la vida de Toni Mateo.

 _Fue un día como cualquiera nunca olvidaré la fecha coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y el lugar algo mágico pasó tu sonrisa me atrapo..._

 _Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí, la, la, la._

Así me sentía, la verdad, aunque no cantaba muy bien, pero no me importaba, yo seguí cantando. De todas formas nadie me escuchaba, bueno eso yo pensaba. Cuando sentí un ruido en la habitación. Me envolví en la toalla para ver quien, sin embargo, no había nadie. Cuando veo en la cama un camisón de dormir, me quedé sorprendida.

— **Este tuvo que ser Edward** , —dije, — **Joder, me habrá escuchado cantar, o me dijo gritar, porque eso no se le podía decir canto** , —dije mientras sentía una vergüenza.

No me atrevía a salir del cuarto, así que decidí llamarle por teléfono.

— **Hola** , —dijo él con voz melódica.

En ese momento me quedé en blanco, no sabía que decir.

— **No me vas hablar** , —dijo él mientras podía sentir sus pasos caminado hacia acá.

— **Por favor no entres** , —dije mientras él se detenía.

— **Tú fuiste el que entraste y me dejaste este camisón** , —dije

— **Así es, y también al lado de la cama te puse una bolsa con ropa limpia, creo que es de tu talla** , —dijo él mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cama.

En qué momento este hombre compró todo esto. No lo podía creer.

— **No te hubieras molestado** , —dije mientras revisaba la bolsa.

Me había comprado un vestido pastel de la diseñadora Bottega Veneta, la frescura del vestido se asemeja al del helado, es el nuevo must de la temporada. Y ni hablar de los zapatos, era una sandalia de la marca _Chanel_ que me combinaban con el vestido. También me había comprado un juego de dormir. No me atrevía a preguntarle cuanto había costado todo eso, ni mucho menos si me había oído cantar.

— **Vas a seguir hablando por teléfono o me vas abrir la puerta** , —dijo él con voz seria.

— **Vale, ya salgo** , —dije mientras me terminaba de poner la ropa de dormir.

Abro la puerta, cuando lo veo recostado de la puerta de su cuarto.

— **Ya era hora** , —dijo él mientras me miraba.

— **Muchas Gracias, por todo** , —dije — **No entiendo en que momento tú compraste todo esto** , —dije mientras no apartaba mis ojos a los de él.

Me quedé sorprendida cuando dijo que eso lo tenía comprado hace una semana atrás, no lo podía creer. Parece que ya lo tenía preparado y bien preparado. Estuvimos en la sala mirando una película romántica acostados los dos en el sofá, mientras que su hija estaba soñando con los angelitos.

Los ojos se me cerraban, estaba cansada por el día que había tenido. Mientras daba mis pestañazos sentí como Edward me abrazaba y cuando me giré la cara pude ver que estaba rendido e incluso hasta roncando.

— **Uf!, hasta dormido se veía lindo** , **a pesar de sus ronquidos** —dije para mis adentro.

Ni siquiera me moví, me quedé mirándolo que no me di cuenta de cuando me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, me sentí desorientada, no sabía dónde estaba. Mientras miraba a mí alrededor, noté que estaba en una habitación pero no la que Edward me había dado, así que debe ser la de él, pero cómo llegué aquí, si él tenía un brazo enyesado. De verdad no me lo podía explicar, sin embargo, él no estaba por ninguna parte. Cuando lo veo salir del baño envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo.

— **¡Oh, por Dios!, qué cuerpo** , —dije para mis adentro.

Parecía que mis ojos se querían salir de mi cara. Se acerca a mí y me da un dulce beso.

— **¿Cómo llegué aquí?** , —dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— **Llegando** , dijo él así sin más.

— **Pero como es eso, no te entiendo** , —dije — **De alguna forma llegue a tu cuarto** , —dije mientras veía como se vestía.

En cuanto terminó de vestirse salió de la habitación sin decirme cómo había llegado a su habitación. Me envolví rápidamente en la sábana y me dirigí a mí habitación. Me duché y me lave los dientes rápidamente. Me puse la ropa que él me había comprado. Cuando salgo de la habitación, ya estaba el desayuno preparado. Mientras él despertaba a su niña yo terminé de desayunar y me puse a lavar la losa. Cuando siento el telefonillo sonar, me imagino que sea Jane la nana.

— **Oigo** , —dije mientras sentía su respiración del otro lado.

— **¿Quién me habla?** , —dijo ella muy envalentonada.

— **Soy Bella** , —dije reconocí enseguida su voz.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos cuando me contestó.

— **Ah!, soy Jane, Sra. Bella** , —dijo ella.

No tardó mucho en subir, cuando estaba tocando el timbre, le abro y pude ver la amargura en su rostro. Parece que no le gustó que estuviera allí y mucho menos que fuera yo quien la abriera la puerta. Me daba la impresión que ella estaba enamorada de Edward y estaba celosa, sin embargo, me importaba un comino.

— **Buenos Días** , —dijo ella mientras yo le reiteraba el saludo.

Edward terminó de vestir a Reneesme, y mientras me despedía de la niña, él le daba las instrucciones a la nana. La niña y yo desde que nos conocimos nos caímos muy bien y según Edward ella no es así con todo el mundo y principalmente con los extraños. Tal vez sea porque ve en mí un rostro maternal. Cuando estábamos a punto de marcharnos Reneesme me coge una de las piernas y me abraza muy fuerte.

— **No te vayas** , —dijo la niña mirándome con ojitos aguados.

La cargo y me siento con ella en el sofá de la sala, parece que no quería quedarse con la nana a solas.

— **Déjala, es así todas las mañanas** , —dijo Edward molesto.

Pero como la iba a dejar así, no podía. Trate de calmarla y le prometí que si no lloraba y se portaba bien y nos dejaba ir, iba a ir con ella al parque. Ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Edward dijo sobre la niña, que todas las mañanas es el mismo berrinche. Algo debe estar pasando que la niña está así. Cuando entramos al ascensor le dije a Edward,

— **¿Tú crees que es normal que tu hija se te pegue a ti como un chicle que no se puede quitar?** , —dije mientras lo miraba.

— **Creo que sí, desde que contraté a Jane, ella es así** , —dijo él así sin más.

— **¿Y cómo es la relación entre ella y la nana?** , —dije.

— **Pienso que es buena, no lo sé** , —dijo él — **Cuando llego a la casa, la niña enseguida corre hacia mis brazos y no quiere despedirse después de la nana**. —dijo él sin darle mucha importancia.

— **Pero no te has puesto a pensar que pasa algo, y tú todavía no te has dado cuenta** , —dije mientras le introducía a él, el bichito de la duda.

— **No debe ser así, porque ella me lo hubiera dicho** , —dijo él — **Recuerda que te dije que ella no se da con todo el mundo** , —dijo él aunque se le podía ver en su rostros la incertidumbre que sentía.

Esta vez tomaríamos un taxis para ir al trabajo, debido a su brazo enyesado, que impedía que él manejara y no queríamos coger el riesgo de tomar un bus y se lastimará. Mientras lo esperaba en el lobby del edificio, él salió a buscar uno. Me pongo a conversar con el portero y le pregunto

— **¿Cómo se comporta la niña después que Edward la deja con la nana?** , —dije mientras no podía con esta duda que me estaba volviendo loca.

— **No sé decirle, señorita, después que el señor se marcha, Jane la lleva al kínder** , —dijo amablemente. — **Sin embargo, pero ahora que recuerdo, la niña va llorando todo este tiempo** , —dijo él.

Edward en ese momento me hace seña, le doy las gracias al portero y me despido de él. Edward me abre la puerta como todo un caballero. Cuando estábamos en el taxi, él me pregunta que estaba preguntándole al portero.

— **¿Y cómo sabes que estuve hablando con él?** , —dije mientras pude ver en su rostro la cara de disgusto.

— **Porque te conozco, a pesar de llevar ya dos meses junto**. —dijo él sosteniéndome la barbilla.

— **De nada, solo le pregunté cómo se comportaba la niña después de que tú te marchaba**. —dije mientras podía ver su cara seria.

— **Joder Bella, de nuevo con eso** , —dijo él muy enojado, — **Ya te dije que todo estaba bien con ella, que es majadería de ella**. —dijo él.

Podía ver en su rostro lo enojado que estaba, esta la primera vez que lo veo así. Cuando llegamos a la Universidad, me ayudó a bajarme del taxi, y rápidamente se marchó sin despedirse.

— **Ni siquiera vas a despedirte** , —dije mientras le gritaba.

Él se detuvo y dio la vuelta, me dio un beso en la mejilla y retomo su curso. Esta era nuestra primera pelea o más bien la pelea de él porque solo estaba preocupada por su hija y él me sale con esto.

Llego a la oficina, saludo a todos y me siento en mi buró, reviso mis correos. Jessica se acerca a mí.

— **¿Todo está bien?** , —dijo ella mientras no se le escapaba una.

— **Sí, solo una pequeña diferencia con Edward, nada importante** , —dije para que no hiciera más pregunta, sin embargo fue peor.

— **¿Y se puede saber qué es?** , —dijo ella toda intrigada.

— **No es nada de verdad, tiene solución, no te preocupes** , —dije aunque sabía que no se quedó satisfecha.

— **¡Bella!, hoy no tienes que ir al acuario**. —dijo Rosalie mientras me quedé pensativa.

— **Hoy que día es** , —dije para mis adentro, — **Verdad, hoy es miércoles, se me había olvidado**. —dije apenada.

Me salvó la campana Rosalie, porque Jessica no se iba a quedar así no más sin saber qué fue lo que sucedió con Edward. Recogí rápidamente las cosas que necesitaba para tomar las muestras a los Delfines. Cuando siento a Jessica gritar.

— **Espérame que voy contigo** , —dijo ella.

— **Rayos** , —dije para dentro de mí

Como que mi día no podía ser peor de lo que ya era. Ahora tengo la compañía de Jessica, aunque ella no es una mala persona, pero no quería en estos momentos sermones. Necesitaba estar sola, pero como le voy a decir que no.

— **Vale, te espero** , —dije mientras no tenía otra opción.

Mientras esperaba a Jessica le marqué a Edward pero este no me respondía. Me preocupe porque la última vez que le marqué, él terminó en el hospital. Le grite a Jessica que la esperaba en el lobby de la Universidad. Caminé rápidamente hacia la oficina de Edward pero no está ahí. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido continúe la búsqueda en las aulas, y para mi sorpresa él estaba dando una clase.

Sentí un alivio profundo, no quise molestarlo, pero se veía guapo dando clase. Así que le dejé un mensaje diciéndole donde iba a estar. Cuando llegué al lobby ya Jessica me estaba esperando.

— **Nos vamos** , —dije

— **Fuiste a despedirte de Edward, ¡verdad!,** —dijo ella.

— **Por supuesto** , —dije mientras sacaba la mano para detener el taxi que en ese momento pasaba.

— **Por favor al Zoo Aquarium** , —dije al taxista.

— **Enseguida** , —dijo el taxista.

Cuando miro al conductor no sé porque su voz me resultaba familiar, y no dejaba de mirarlo.

— **Todo está bien señorita** , —dijo el taxista.

— **Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos de algún lugar?** , —dije mientras no lo dejaba de mirar.

— **No lo creo** , —dijo él aunque puede ver su nerviosismo.

Cuando llegamos al acuario, ahí nos estaba esperando Sam. Él es el entrenador de los delfines.

— **Bella, pero que bueno está ese hombre** , —dijo Jessica mientras se babeaba por él,

— **¡Cálmate Jess!** , —dije muy apenada, — **Tanto él como tú están casados** , —dije mientras pude ver la desilusión que sintió cuando le dije que era casado.

— **¡Ufa!, qué lástima** , —dijo ella —Pero no es pecado mirar, verdad, —dijo ella muy sonriente.

— **No tienes remedio** , —dije mientras no podía aguantar la risa.

Pasamos un buen rato con Sam y su magníficos delfines, después de que tomáramos muestras increíbles animales, como recompensa nos dieron un fabuloso espectáculo. En ese momento pensaba en Edward y Reneesme que magnífico sería que ellos estuvieran aquí. Pero no sabía hasta cuando iba estar enojado conmigo. Y en eso suena mi celular y para mi sorpresa era él. Contesto rápidamente.

— **Bella, disculpa lo de esta mañana** , —dijo él muy apenado, — **Solo querías ayudar y yo me enoje por eso** , —dijo él.

— **No te preocupes** , —dije. — **Yo no debí meterme** , —dije mientras él en cierto modo tenía razón.

 **—** **¡No!, si debes hacerlo, ahora somos una familia, y tú también debes opinar** , —dijo él, — **Solo debo acostumbrarme, eso es todo** , —dijo él con su voz melódica.

— **Te espero en la casa** , —dijo él.

— **Esta vez no, debo ir a mi casa** , —dije — **Pero podemos organizar una cena los cuatros en mi casa, ¿qué crees?** , —dije muy entusiasmada.

Puede sentir un silencio, hasta que decidió responderme.

— **Vale** , —dijo él con voz triste.

— **Pues, mañana nos vemos** , —dije muy emocionada. — **Un beso**. —dije mientras me despedía de él.

— **Otro para ti**. —dijo él


	7. 7

**Capítulo 7**

Aún no podía creer que ya hayan pasado exactamente dos meses desde que empecé a salir con Edward. Nunca pasó por mi mente desde lo sucedido hace dos años que pudiera enamorarme otra vez. Pensé que mi vida acabó en el momento en que perdía a Jacob, sin embargo, mírame ahora, mi vida volvió a tener sentido, cuando conocí a Edward. Pero no todo era felicidad, por más que no quisiera recordar a Jacob, no podía, sus recuerdos aún perduraban. Ahora que recuerdo aún todavía tengo la ropa de jacob en el closet. Y cada vez que la veía no podía contener mis lágrimas.

— **Esto no podía continuar así, tenía que hacer algo** , —dije para mis adentro.

Me propuse que este fin de semana donar toda la ropa de Jacob a la Iglesia, y así poder ayudar a los más necesitados, y con ello me ayudaba a olvidarlo.

Hoy es un día especial, era la primera vez que invitaba a Edward a cenar a la casa, todas las veces que venía aquí era sólo para recogerme para ir a la universidad. Así que tenía que hacer todo lo posible y también lo imposible para que todo saliera bien. No era la primera vez cocinaba para él, sin embargo estaba nerviosa, y no tenía ni la más puta idea que era lo que iba a preparar.

Ya era las 4 de la tarde, cuando salí corriendo de la oficina, tomé rápidamente el ascensor, solo tardé un minutos sin embargo, pareció que era una eternidad. En ese momento ni me acordé de llamar a Edward para avisarle que me iba primero, tomé el primer taxi que apareció, en eso siento el celular sonar era Edward. Habrá sucedido algo y no va poder venir.

— **Pasa algo** , —dije muy preocupada.

— **Nada, solo que no me avisaste que te ibas** , —dijo él mientras soltaba una carcajada.

— **Disculpa es que ando apurada y no quería retrasarme** , —dije. — **Y todavía no sé qué hacer** , —dije casi llorando.

— **No te preocupes, lo que hagas estará bien para mí** , —dijo él amablemente. — **¡Ah!, mi hija es igual, come lo que le pongas** , — **Y hablando de ella, está ansiosa de verte**. —dijo él.

— **Entonces nos vemos aquí** , —dije mientras le pagaba al taxista.

— **Vale** , —dijo él

Rápidamente me cambie de ropa y me fui hacia la cocina para ver que preparaba. Cuando recordé que a Edward le gusta mucho los cocidos, así que decidí preparar cocido madrileño. Me puse manos a la obra y rápidamente entré al internet y baje la receta, vamos a ver si le gusta. Mi madre me ayudaba a picar las verduras, mientras yo hacia el sofrito.

— **Um!, que rico huele** , —dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba para alcanzarme las verduras picadas.

— **Solo lo dice porque soy tu hija, dime la verdad** , —dije con un poco de nervios.

— **Tú crees que te mentira solo para complacerte, no mi amor** , —dijo tratando de tranquilizarme un poco.

Casi se estaba acercando la hora de que Edward y Reneesme llegaran, cuando siento que suena el telefonillo y para mi sorpresa era él sosteniendo con una sola mano dos ramos de flores bellísima y a su lado estaba su bellísima hija. Me quedé en shock, todavía faltaba una hora para nuestro encuentro, y aún no estaba lista.

— **Puedo entrar o tengo que hacer la visita desde aquí afuera** , —me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

— **Sí, perdóname** , — dije mientras salía del shock.

— **¿Quién es?** , —dijo mi madre desde la cocina.

— **Edward, madre** , —dije mientras me saludaba con un cálido beso.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, le dije a mi madre que se fuera a ver la televisión junto con Reneesme mientras Edward y yo fregamos. Nos dividimos el trabajo yo los lavaba mientras él lo secaban, casi cuando íbamos a terminar, cojo un poco de espuma y se la lanzo al rostro de él. Se me queda mirando como si estuviera pensando, — _ah! por qué vamos a jugar_.

Suelto un carcajada, mientras que él hace lo mismo. En ese momento se formó una revolución de espuma. El suelo estaba tan mojado con tanta agua y espuma que, sin darme cuenta, me resbalé y Edward, para evitar que me cayera, me tiró y ambos estábamos en el suelo en fracciones de segundo. Me caí encima de él, parecíamos dos tontos

— **Sucedió algo** , —dijo mi madre desde la pequeña sala.

— **No pasó nada, solo unos platos que cayeron** , —dije mientras todavía me encontraba encima de Edward en el suelo.

— **Pero están bien** , —dijo ella preocupada

— **Sí, madre, no te preocupes** , —dije tratando de calmarla.

Mientras me levantaba, Edward me jaló de nuevo hacia él, que hizo que nuestros labios se encontraran. Después de ese cálido beso terminamos de fregar y de limpiar la cocina. Fuimos a la sala donde estaba mi madre y Reneesme viendo una película en el sofá y al verlas dormidas a las dos no quisimos despertarlas. Apagamos la tele y le colocamos una manta para la dos encima para que no se resfriaran. Salimos al banco y allí estuvimos un rato mirando las estrellas y conversando un poco. Una de nuestras conversaciones pendiente era cómo había llegado a su habitación y él todavía tenía un brazo enyesado, y como soy de quisquillosa no quería quedarme con la duda.

— **Por fin, no ve vas a decir como llegué a tu cuarto** , —dije mientras lo miraba como se reía.

— **Todavía estás pensando en eso** , —dijo él mientras no paraba de reírse.

— **¡Ah!, porque te ríes eh, eres muy graciosito** , —dije mientras no dejaba de mirarlo.

Yo estaba pegada a la baranda de la terraza, cuando él se coloca detrás de mí y me abraza.

— **Tú fuiste la que fuiste hacía mi cuarto, yo no hice nada** , —dijo él pegado a mi oído.

— **¡Yoooo!** , —dije mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

— **¡Siiiiiiiii!, tu misma,** —dijo él muy sonriente, — **Estabas medio dormida y entraste al mío** , **sin darte cuenta** , —dijo él.

— **¡Ah!, y por supuesto tu no hiciste nada** , —dije mientras ponía su rostro de angelito.

Así no hay conversación seria que dure, como me iba a resistir a esos ojitos de color miel y a esa carita de niño bueno, no podía. Así que no tuve más remedio que reírme con él.

— **Tú no tienes remedio** , **la verdad** —dije mientras echaba para atrás mi cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro.

Cuando miró hacia abajo veo que alguien nos observa pero no puedo ver quién es.

— **Pasa algo** , —dijo Edward mientras fija su vista hacia abajo.

— **Creo que nos observan** , —dije ya con un poco de miedo.

— **Yo no veo a nadie** , dijo él mientras miraba nuevamente hacia abajo.

— **Tal vez sea paranoias mías, vamos a entrar que está haciendo un poco de frío** , —dije tratando de disimular mi miedo.

En ese momento Edward recordó, lo de los guardaespaldas.

— **Ah!, se me olvidaba decirte, a partir de mañana, empiezan los guardias de seguridad**. —dijo él mientras me miraba.

— **¿Qué tu dijiste?, porque no escuche bien** , —dije mientras aun no me hacia la idea de alguien cuidándome.

— **Como lo oyes mañana empieza Alec** , —dijo él mientras me colocaba la mano en la cintura y entrabamos al departamento.

— **¿Y quién es ese?** , —dije.

— **Ya lo verás mañana** , —dijo él sonriente.

Después de despedirme de Edward y Reneesme y después de darle las buenas noches a mi madre, me fui a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me levante muy animada, había tenido un sueño muy lindo. Entro a la cocina tarareando la canción de Melendi ¨Destino o Casualidad¨, allí estaba mi madre preparando el desayuno, y al verme tan contenta me siguió el ritmo, aunque sabíamos que lo estábamos haciendo pésimo.

— **Veo que te levantaste muy animada, que será o más bien quien será que te ha puesto muy contenta** , —dijo mi madre muy feliz al verme.

— **Tú lo sabes muy bien** , —dije mientras me comía el delicioso desayuno que me había preparado.

Solo había probado dos bocados cuando siento el telefonillo. Mi madre se dirigió a la puerta para ver quién era, y no era más que Edward, puntual como siempre. Me despido rápido de mi madre y cuando abro la puerta para no demorarnos, ya que él siempre tiene que esperar por mí. Me quedé sorprendida cuando lo veo acompañado de alguien.

— **¿Quién es ese?,** —dije mientras no lo dejaba de mirar.

— **Ese tu guardaespaldas** , **Alec** , —dijo él.

— **Woau!, que me perdone Edward, pero que tipazo estaba parado delante de mí** , —dije para dentro de mí

Mientras Edward hacia las presentaciones caminamos hacia el ascensor. Todavía no había abierto las puertas del ascensor, cuando me tomó por un brazo y me jaló hacía él, hasta que nuestros labios solo se encontraban a 10 cm uno del otro. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía a nuestro alrededor, mientras nuestros labios hacían contacto físico uno con el otro. Sentía que nuestra respiración se aceleraba. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado después de aquel apasionado beso, que fue interrumpido por el sonido de alarma del ascensor. En ese momento me olvidé que Alec estaba detrás de nosotros.

— **Este beso representa mis buenos días** , me dijo pegado al oído, mientras me soltaba.

Mi rostro estaba sonrojado al oír aquellas palabras. Estaba realmente feliz, parecía que estuviera viviendo un cuento de hadas. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, y cuando nos giramos hacía adelante, pudimos ver a las dos viejas chismosa del apartamento de al lado que estaban justamente detrás de nosotros. Edward y yo nos quedamos mirándonos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí?, ¿Habrán visto el beso que Edward me dio? Y cuando vi que también estaba detrás a Alec mirándonos, — **Joder**!, Mi rostro se puso como un tomate bien maduro, de la pena que sentí en ese momento. No dejaba de mirar a Edward y este igual a mí. Pero él como si nada hubiera pasado, me tomó del brazo y entramos al ascensor.

Pude sentir a lo lejos como estaban cuchicheando. No se podía entender lo que estaba hablando, sin embargo, me estaba imaginado de que estaría hablando. Seguro hablaban de Alec

— **Pero qué barbaridad, no pueden ver a alguien nuevo, y que enseguida se ponen a cuchichear** , —dije muy enojada.

En cuanto entramos al ascensor las dos se callaron, sin embargo, no dejaban de mirar a Alec y a Edward. Se podía sentir un silencio en ese ascenso, estaba ansiosa que llegara a la planta baja, no soportaba más estar con esas dos ahí. Me imagino que se estén muriendo por dentro, ya que no podían hablar. En el momento que el ascensor llegó a la planta baja Edward y yo caminamos lo más rápido posible para no oír lo que pensaban esas dos. Estaba parada en la entrada del edificio y justo al lado mío estaba Alec, mientras Edward intentaba parar un taxi. Miré de reojo hacia el lobby del Edificio y pude ver que esas dos viejas conversando. No sé ni mi interesa si estaba hablando de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la Universidad, nos despedimos.

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él?** , —dije mientras señalaba a Alec.

— **Él, cuidarte, que otra cosa va hacer** , —dijo él.

— **Ok, solo preguntaba** , —dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo.

— **Entonces** , t **e espero a las 4 de la tarde** , —dijo él mientras correspondía a mi beso.

— **Ok** , —dije, mientras me daba otro beso.

No podía espera que ya llegaran las 4, nada más ha pasado solo un minuto desde que me despedí de él. Ni siquiera había puesto un pie en la oficina y Jessica saltó.

— **¿Y quién ese bombón?,** —dije ella muy exaltada.

— **Jessica, tú me dejarás llegar** , —dije mientras la miraba. — **Él es mi guardaespalda** , —dije mientras todos me miraban con cara de asombro.

— **No me miren así, que es verdad** , —dije.

Estuve explicado porque Edward contrato guardias de seguridad. Todos me miran con cara de asombro. Cuando terminé de hablar, empecé a revisar los correos, ninguno que me llamara la atención. La tarde transcurrió de lo más tranquila, Jessica no dejaba de mirar a Alec, parecía que se lo iba comer con los ojos.

Estuve mirando el calendario y solo faltaba una semana para mi cumpleaños. Desde hace dos años no le había celebrado más. Y lo que hacía en esa fecha era una cena con mi familia y mis amigos más próximos. Así que este año pienso hacer lo mismo, y la verdad no sé si quería celebrarlo. Y ahora qué pienso, no recordaba si se lo había dicho a Edward, porque no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

Y pensándolo bien no sé si quiero que llegue porque me pongo más vieja que él, eso no me gustaba. Edward y yo solo nos llevamos un año. Hoy era un día aburrido no teníamos nada que hacer. Estoy sentada en mi buró en ese momento solo pensaba en Edward.

— **Hola, llamando a Bella** , —dijo Jessica mientras me daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

— **Hum** , —dije mientras todavía me sentía en el aire.

— **Me imagino en quien estás pensando** , —dijo ella como si fuera adivina.

No lo podía disimular, cada gesto que él hacía por más mínimo que fuera me enamoraba más de él. El tiempo pasaba lento, nadas más era mediodía, hora de almuerzo. Me voy con los muchachos para ir almorzar, le dije a Alec que se sentará con nosotros. Solo había que ver la cara de Jessica, estaba entontecida. Tampoco hoy pude ver a Edward en la cafetería. En eso me pasa un mensaje un mensaje diciendo que tuvo algo urgente que resolver y que no podía esperarme.

— **Pero es algo serio** , —dije muy preocupada.

En instante me responde.

— **No, cosas del trabajo, no te preocupes** , —dijo él.

Ya era la hora de irnos y me sentía triste porque no lo vería hoy y tenía que esperar hasta mañana para verlo y abrazarlo y besarlo.

Cuando llego a casa veo a mi madre hablando por teléfono con alguien y en cuanto me vio colgó enseguida el teléfono. Me pareció extraño, ella nunca hace eso. Le dije a Alec que se fuera que no lo iba a necesitar por esta noche. Me dirijo hacia donde estaba mi madre y la saludo y como siempre me pregunta como estuvo mi día de hoy.

— **Me fue bien** , —dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y me quitaba los zapatos. — **Y el tuyo como te estuvo** , —dije mientras me daba masajes en los pies.

— **Todo bien, hablé con tu hermano hoy** , —dijo ella con voz nerviosa.

— **Ah!, si y que cuenta ese loco ahora** , —dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la cocina para ver que había de comer.

— **Nada, que la próxima semana tiene un viaje de negocio y que podía esta para tu cumpleaños** , —dijo mi madre.

— **Ok, no hay problema** , —dije — **¿Y qué tenemos para cenar hoy?** , —dije mientras abría el refrigerador.

— **Pechugas de pollo** , —dijo ella.

— **Ok, voy a ir a bañarme para comer que estoy muerta de hambre** , —dije mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación.

Mientras estaba preparando las condiciones para bañarme siento que el celular me suena y cuando voy a ver quién era, no era nada más ni nada menos que Edward. Mi rostro cambió por completo, pero de felicidad. Tomo la llamada y le respondo con un dulce saludo, como si hoy no lo hubiera visto.

— **Buenas noche, mi amor** , —dijo él con una voz dulce, mientras le reiteraba el saludo.

Me emocioné cuando me dijo mi amor, esta era la primera vez que me lo dice.

— **¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?** , —dijo él,

— **Estaba preparando el baño, y tú que estás haciendo** , —dije.

— **¡Ufa!, qué lástima que no esté ahí** , —dijo él muy coqueto, mientras reía como una tonta por la otra línea. — **Ahora estoy tratando de dormir a Renee, pero sobre todo extrañándote muchísimo** , —dijo él.

Después de una agradable conversación con Edward entro al baño, y pongo la música de las Ha-Ash, del disco mundo opuesto. Luego de una hora en el baño, salgo y mi madre me mira asombrada.

— **Niña, estuve a punto de ir a buscarte** , —dijo mi madre mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— **¿Por qué lo dices?** , —dije mientras me hacia la desentendía.

— **¿Tú viste que hora es?** , —dijo ella mientras miraba el reloj.

— **Sí son las 9 de la noche, y que hay con eso** , —dije mientras todavía no me daba cuenta lo que me decía.

— **Tú no habías dicho que venías muerta de hambre** p **orque te has demorado en ese baño que parece que no**. —dijo ella.

— **Ah era por eso, es que tuve hablando con Edward por media hora y no tuve después noción del tiempo**. —dije mientras me sentaba a cenar y me deleitaba una deliciosa pechuga de pollo al horno y patatas fritas acompañado de deliciosa Coca Cola.

— **La noción del tiempo y también del apetito porque nada más que dice el nombre de él, te brillan los ojos**. —dijo ella muy feliz.

Terminamos de cenar y de fregar la losa, me dispuse ver con mi madre una película que en ese momento empezaba, sin embargo, en minuto 30 de la película me quedé dormida en el sofá. Mi madre me despierta para que me vaya para mi habitación.

Medio dormida me dirijo a mi habitación, me tiré en la cama y ahí me quedé hasta la mañana siguiente. Al día siguiente todo transcurre como siempre, Edward me vino a buscarme, pero esta vez tenía un cuchicheo con mi madre, que no era normal. Qué estarán hablando esos dos que en cuanto vieron se callaron y empezaron hablar de otro tema.

— **En que anda ustedes dos** , —dije mientras los miraba a los dos.

— **En nada** , —dijeron los dos al unísono.

En nada dije para mis adentro, estos dos se traen algo y no sé qué es. Y cómo soy Juana despiste nunca me puedo llevar nada de lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Cuando bajamos en la entrada del Edificio nos estaba esperando Alec.

— **Woua!, que puntual, pensé que no ha venir** , —dije mientras miraba a Edward.

En estos días que han transcurridos todos actuaban muy extraño. Exceptuando Victoria, los demás también ha actuado de forma extraña. Me manda a lugares que nunca he ido y que no tiene nada que ver con la investigación que estábamos haciendo. No entiendo que está pasando.

Hoy tampoco almorcé ni me fui con Edward, no entiendo que es lo que le está pasando últimamente. Le mando mensajes y no me lo responde, lo llamo y no contesta. Y cuando llamo Alice también me sorprendió, ella tampoco me contestaba.

Transcurrió exactamente una semana, ya llegó el día que no quería que llegara, mi cumpleaños. Estaba triste y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Me levantó camino hacia el baño, me aseo y me lavo los dientes. Miro en el escaparate para ver que me pongo. Cuando vi un vestido de color rosado, aunque mirándolo bien, es más bien un mini vestido que un vestido, lo cogí y me lo puse. Estaba maquillándome cuando siento a mi madre en la cocina. Salgo y voy a la cocina y la veo muy tranquila, me da un beso y se va para su habitación.

— **¡Que raro!, y no me felicitó** , —dije mientras me sentaba a desayunar.

Siento el telefonillo sonar era Edward como siempre puntual para ir al trabajo y detrás el chicle de Alec. —¡ **Oye! ni siquiera le da un respiro** , —dije para dentro de mí. Lo recibo con una cálida bienvenida, me lanzo hacia sus brazos y le doy un beso apasionado.

— **Woau!** , —dijo él, — **Y esto a que se debe** , —dijo él mientras me daba una sonrisa, que provocaba que cualquier mujer se derritiera.

— **No sabes** , —dije mientras la expresión de mi rostro cambió cuando me dijo esas palabras.

— **Saber qué** , —dijo él mientras todavía me encontraba en sus brazos.

— **Nada** , **olvídalo** —dije mientras me separaba de él.

— **Pero dime que debo saber** , —dijo él mientras me jalaba con su mano nuevamente hacía él. — **Ya me tienes intrigado** , —dijo él, mientras me daba un beso.

— **De verdad, olvídalo** , —dije mientras me apartaba de él.

— **Por cierto, estas muy bonita hoy** , —dijo mientras me miraba de arriba para abajo. — **Ese vestido está muy provocativo, lo sabías, no** , —dijo muy serio.

Solo le di una sonrisa, como diciendo, _no me lo voy quitar, para que ni lo pienses._ Me despido de mi madre y Edward hace lo mismo, sin embargo, este se le acerca al oído y le dice algo. Camino al ascensor le pregunto qué le dijo a mi madre al oído, sin embargo él se negó a decírmelo.

Cuando llegó a la Universidad, me dirijo hacía mi oficina parecía un día como otro cualquiera, a mis colegas también se le olvidó que hoy era mi cumple. Transcurría el día y ninguna llamada, ni mensajes de nadie. Ya me estaba preocupando, nunca en la vida me había pasado esto.

Otra persona que me extraño muchísimo que no me llamara era mi mejor amiga Alice. A ella nunca se le había olvidado. Me estaba empezando a enojar, entiendo que mis colegas y a Edward se le haya pasado, puesto que no llevábamos mucho tiempo junto, — ** _está bien, lo dejaré pasar_** , —dije para mis adentro, pero que a Alice, a mi madre, mi hermano y Esme se la haya olvido mi cumpleaños, eso sí que no lo voy a dejar pasar, no se los voy a perdonar. — ** _Ni siquiera un puto mensaje me han enviado_** , —dije mientras parecía que iba a soltar fuego por la boca, por lo enojaba que estaba.

Ya era 5 de la tarde, no veía la hora de irme a casa y que terminara esta pesadilla. Hoy realmente no era mi día, nunca en la vida había pasado por eso. Cuando voy caminando hacia el ascensor me encuentro con Victoria.

— **Que tal Bella** , —dijo ella muy amablemente.

— **Yo de lo más bien** , —dije aunque en el fondo en verdad no me sentía así.

— **Qué bueno, por cierto hoy no es tú cumple** , — dijo ella.

— **Woau!, ella se acordó** , —dije para mis adentro, — **Sí** , —dije mientras no podía creer que ella se acordará.

De verdad me sorprendió, la que menos iba a pensar que se iba acordar de mi cumple, era ella.

— **Felicitaciones, entonces** , —dijo ella — **Y que tienes pensado hacer** , —dijo ella se me acercaba a mí.

— **Celebrarlo con mis amigos** , —dije aunque no era verdad.

No veía la hora de llegar a la planta baja, hoy el ascensor se ha demorado un siglo en bajar. Cuando siento la campana sonar. Ni siquiera las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto completamente cuando salí de ahí con velocidad, parecía que iba a pagar un fuego. Me despedí de Victoria y me escabullí entre la multitud de alumnos y profesores que en ese momento pasaban.

— **Woau!, qué raro fue eso** , —dije mientras no podía entender la actitud de Victoria.

Cuando miro hacia adelante y veo a un hombre de mediana estatura, con un brazo enyesado y mirando hacia a mí. Mi corazón empezó acelerarse, parecía un tren. Él no se debe imaginar la fuerza que influye en mí.

Noté algo raro en él, no llevaba la misma ropa de esta mañana. Él vestía un pulóver blanco y por encima una chaqueta de color carmelita, pantalón del mismo color una zapatillas blancas. Y ahora vestía con un traje elegante de color negro. Él parecía un agente secreto vestido así, —woau que fabuloso se veía.

— **Nos vamos, preciosa** , —dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

— **Pero a donde vamos** , —dije mientras me tomaba de la mano.

— **A dónde sino a tu casa** , —dijo él mientras caminábamos hacía la salida de la Universidad para tomar un taxi.

Es tanta la influencia que él ejerce en mí que la verdad la fobia que le tengo subir a los autos, la deje en segundo plano. Me abre la puerta como todo un caballero, me siento y empiezo a sudar, él lo nota y me agarra mi mano. Yo lo miro, él no dice ni una sola palabra, sin embargo, su mirada me decía todo. Por suerte el alquiló un chofer para que manejara. No sé en qué momento él fue a su casa, y se cambió de ropa, sin embargo, no le di mucha importancia. Durante todo el viaje permanecí recostada al hombro de él hasta que me quedé dormida, y solo me vine a despertar cuando él me dice que llegamos.

Mientras subíamos por el ascensor, él saca el celular, y llama alguien.

— **La princesa está en su casa** , —dijo él mientras no entendía a que vino eso.

— **Estás hablando con la niñera** , —dije.

— **Sí** , —dije mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

No entiendo esa sonrisita a que venía. Y cuando estoy abriendo la puerta de apartamento, estaba todo oscuro.

— **¡Qué raro!** , —dije, — **se habrá ido la corriente** , —dije mientras que siento a Edward que se para detrás de mí.

Me hala hacia él, y me da un fuerte abrazo y un beso que me dejó sin aliento. Y en eso siento que la corriente llega, y cuando me giro y veo aquello, mis ojos se aguaron.

— **¡Sorpresaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** , —dijeron todos al unísono.

No lo podía creer ahí estaba, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, Jessica y su esposo Mike, mi hermano Carlisle y Esme, mi madre y por su puesto Edward. En eso Edward me hala nuevamente hacia él.

— **Pensaste que se nos olvidó, tú cumple, ¡eh!** , —dijo él muy sonriente.

— **La verdad, sí, si lo había pensado** , —dije mientras todavía me encontraba muy emocionada.

Mientras saludaba a todo el mundo, mi madre junto con Edward sacaba un pastel de dos pisos de color rosado. Y todos empezaron a cantarme la canción feliz cumpleaños. No podía aguantar más, lágrimas de emoción empezaron a salir de mi rostro. Edward se puso al lado mío y con su mano secó mis lágrimas.

— **Pide un deseo** , —dijo él mientras me coloca su mano en mi cintura.

No sabía que podía desear, la verdad, mi felicidad estaba completa. Así que lo que pedí era que todo fuera como antes. En eso mientras todos bailábamos, sentí que tocaron a la puerta. En ese instante estaba bailando con Edward, cuando me aparto de él.

— **¡Qué otra sorpresa me tienes guardada, eh!** , —dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Y cuando abrí la puerta, la expresión de mi rostro cambió por completo. Es cuando entonces lo vi. Con sus ojos pardos, su estatura media. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía creerlo. Era él, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Estaba ahí. Y recordé exactamente cuando había sido la última vez que lo había visto…


	8. 8

**Capítulo 8**

 ** _2 años atrás._**

Había llegado el día. Me había despertado muy ansiosa y emocionada, había esperado mucho este momento. El juego del Real Madrid vs Barcelona en el Estadio _Camp Nou_ (Barcelona), discutiendo la gran final de la _Copa del Rey_. El juego comenzaba a las seis de la tarde y ya era medio día, tenía que apresurarme. No iría sola, viajarían conmigo mi padre Charlie, mi hermano Carlisle y su novia Esme.

El vuelo estaba programado para las 3:15 pm. Teníamos que apresurarnos, pues a pesar de que no eran mucho los kilómetros que había que recorrer desde donde vivíamos hasta la _terminal 4 del Aeropuerto de Baraja (Madrid)_ , teníamos que prevenir los atascos de la cuidad. Nos fuimos en taxis ya que mi esposo Jacob tenía una reunión de negocio en Barcelona y se había llevado mi coche días antes, un _Toyota Prius_ de color dorado, que mi padre me había regalado por mi graduación hace ya un año.

Ya casi era la hora de abordar, pero nuestro vuelo estaba atrasado. Carlisle se acercó a la ventanilla de información para preguntar.

— **Solo es un problema técnico** , **ya lo están solucionado** —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Esme.

El tiempo pasaba lento, estaba muy ansiosa por llegar, y no solo se debía al juego, sino también estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward, lo extrañaba demasiado y no veía la hora de volver a verlo para besarlo y abrazarlo.

— **Cálmate Bella, y siéntate** —me dijo Carlisle que ya no soportaba verme caminado de un lado a otro.

— **Su atención por favor, los pasajeros del vuelo IB 1515, abordar por la puerta 3** , estaban anunciando nuestro vuelo.

Al llegar a la puerta de embargue, mostramos nuestros boleto al de la seguridad, mientras este nos deseaba un feliz viaje. Íbamos en la clase de turista, pues cuando hicimos la reservación para primera clase ya estaban agotada. Yo me senté a la derecha donde solo había dos asientos junto con mi padre pegado a la ventanilla, mientras que mi hermano y Esme estaban sentados detrás de nosotros.

Después de una hora de vuelo, al fin llegamos. Solo faltaba 45 minutos para que el juego comenzara. Estábamos parados en la entrada del _Aeropuerto El Prat_ , para tomar un taxi y que nos llevara directamente hacia el Estadio. Cuando gire hacia mi derecha para detener el taxi que estaba a punto de salir, vi a un hombre de unos 1,70 mts con ojos de color café que me miraba fijamente y me sonreía, no lo podía creer, era Jacob, corrí rápidamente hacia sus brazos.

— **¡Um!,** **Qué sorpresa** , —dije muy emocionada

— **Viste que sorpresa** , — **La reunión terminó temprano por el juego,** dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de guardar el equipaje en el coche, rápidamente nos montamos, ya solo faltaba media hora para que empezara el juego. Teníamos que apresurarnos, ya que la distancia desde donde estamos hacia el Estadio no era muy larga, solo estábamos a 13 km, sin embargo, había que prevenir los atascos y más aún cuando había juego de por medio, el tráfico se vuelve un infierno.

Al llegar allí se podía ver que era una locura de emociones, todos vociferando. Había pancartas por todos lados, parlantes, entre otras cosas, era realmente una fiesta, y no era para menos, había llegado el partido por el cual, todos los aficionados suspiran. Messi contra Cristiano, Zidane contra Valverde, Piqué contra Sergio Ramos. Real Madrid vs Barcelona, dos equipos enemigos irreconciliables durante toda su historia, volverán a llevar al césped la mayor rivalidad que existe en el fútbol mundial.

El partido estaba a punto de empezar, ya los jugadores estaban en el terreno. Estábamos caminado por el pasillo de la Sección Oeste del Estadio y allí nos encontramos con mi amiga Alice y a su esposo Jasper, que era el primo de Edward. Teníamos los mejores lugares de todo el Estadio, desde allí se podía observar todo.

Sonó el primer silbatazo del juego, los primeros en sacar fue el equipo Home Club. Gritos de emociones se podían escuchar en todo el Estadio por parte de ambas aficiones comenzaba así el _clásico de clásicos_.

Hasta el minuto 30´ del partido todo transcurría de forma tranquila. De vez en cuando se realizaban muy buenas jugadas por parte de ambos equipos. Ya para el minuto 33´parecía que llegaba el primer gol para el equipo _merengue_ , pero un fallo al arco por parte de Sergio Ramos evitó que el equipo se fuera con ventaja al descanso. Todos los seguidores del Madrid nos pusimos las manos en la cabeza.

— **oh, oh** , —se podía escucharen la Sección Oeste con una gran decepción.

Después de los 15 minutos descanso, empezaba la segunda mitad del partido. Esta vez le tocaba al equipo _merengue_ sacar la pelota. Todo transcurría de la misma forma que la primera parte, y ya se podía notar el cansancio a todos los jugadores. Todos estábamos preocupados, no queríamos que fueran a los 30´min extra, ya que con un solo gol que anotar la _Barca_ , podíamos perder el campeonato. Sin embargo, en el último minuto cuando el árbitro estaba a punto de dar el silbatazo final, Ronaldo conectaba el gol de la suerte, con un cabezazo a la portería. La sección Oeste explotó de la emoción.

— **gollllllll!** , —dijimos todos con mucha fuerza.

Y ya cuando el árbitro tocó el jaque mate definitivo, una multitud emociones se podía sentir en el estadio. Todos cantando el himno del equipo, tirando confetis y los jugadores quitándose la camisa y las chicas volviéndose loca al ver aquellos cuerpos y levantando la Copa de la victoria daban fin a esta gran fiesta.

Salimos emocionados del estadio y nos detuvimos en el restaurante de comidas rápidas _Tapas, 24 Camp Nou_. Nos sentamos cerca de la barra, habíamos ordenado hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas y de bebida una cerveza para cada uno excepto para mí que pedí una malteada. Estábamos muy felices por la victoria de hoy. Jacob estaba sentado a mi lado y se queda mirando fijamente a unos hombres sentados en una mesa lejana, que no dejaba de mirarnos fijamente.

Al salir del restaurante ya eran casi las 11 pm, mire el cielo y en ese momento empezaba a caer pequeñas gotas, anunciando la primera lluvia de la primavera. Alice y Jasper se despidieron de nosotros, ellos iban a tomar el vuelo de las 9:30pm, mientras que nosotros decidimos alojarnos en un Hotel. Carlisle y Esme miraban el mapa para ver que Hotel estaba cerca de allí. De tantas opciones decidimos alojarnos en el _Hotel Hesperia Tower,_ que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros del Estadio **.** Al llegar nos acercamos a la recepción, Jacob se dirigió a la recepcionista, una muchacha joven, de pelo rubio.

— **Buenas noches señorita, le quedan habitaciones** , dijo con voz amable.

— **Buenas noches señor, si, en estos momentos solo nos quedan las habitaciones de la última planta, cuántas necesitan,** dijo ella mirando fijamente la computadora.

— **Tres, por favor,** —dijo Jacob sacando la tarjeta de crédito.

— **Por cuántos días se van a quedar,** —dijo la joven con la mirada todavía en la computadora.

— **Solo esta noche, mañana partiremos temprano,** —le dijo Jacob ya con voz de cansancio,

— **Está bien, aquí tienen sus llaves, y que tengan una buena noche,** —nos dijo la joven amablemente.

— **Muchas gracias,** —dijimos todos de forma al unísono.

Caminábamos rumbo al ascensor, y después de presionar el botón este nos condujo hasta nuestro piso, al llegar ahí tomamos nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Entramos en la habitación y Jacob cerró la puerta. Estábamos exhaustos, nos dimos un baño y en cuanto pusimos la cabeza en la almohada nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, nos reunimos todos en el restaurante del Hotel para desayunar, ordenamos tortilla de patata, jugo de naranja y ensaimada. Ya eran cerca de las 10:00 am, cuando iniciamos el viaje por carretera, era un camino largo que recorrer aproximadamente 6 horas de viaje, sin embargo, eso no nos impidió de disfrutar el hermoso paisaje que había entre Barcelona y el Madrid. Nos incorporamos a la _Avenida Diagonal_ , cuando prendo el reproductor del carro y empezamos a escuchar el disco de Melendi ¨Un alumno más¨, estrenado hace dos años, el 8 de septiembre del 2014. Hicimos variadas paradas en varias tiendas y una de ellas fue en el centro comercial _Diagonal Mar_ , un sitio espectacular, fuimos a la tercera planta y entramos a una tienda de ropas de la marca _Victoria Secret_ , Esme y yo nos quedamos fascinadas. Compré dos perfumes una para mi Madre Ella, que no pudo acompañarnos porque estaba complicada con su trabajo, y otro para mí, mientras que Esme compró blusa espectacular de color blanca.

Ya era la 2:00 pm y todavía estábamos dando vuelta en el centro. Carlisle nos estaba haciendo seña con el reloj para que nos diéramos cuenta que ya era hora de irnos. A la salida del centro había muchos restaurantes y no sabías que hacer, pero Esme había venido unas cuantas veces por acá nos recomendó que fuéramos al restaurante _Green Vita Healthy Kitchen,_ famoso por su comida y por su excelente servicio. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta. Mientras almorzábamos, mi padre miraba las noticias en el móvil y en la parte de metrología informaban que se aproximaba una tormenta.

— **Bella mira esto, están anunciando que viene una tormenta** —dijo mi padre un poco preocupado.

— **Entonces deberíamos irnos** —dije tratando de calmarlo.

Íbamos saliendo del restaurante, y se podía ver a lo lejos las nubes negras que se aproximaba. Rápidamente nos montamos en el coche. Entre Jacob, mi padre y yo nos turnábamos para manejar, y ahora era mí turno de tomar el volante durante las próximas 2 horas de viajes. Dejaba a tras avenida La Diagonal, para entrar en la autovía B-10, ya era alrededor de las 5:30 pm, iba a 50Km/h debido a la cogestión del tráfico, me impedía ir más rápido.

El viaje transcurría muy tranquilo, podía ver por el retrovisor como Esme estaba apoyada en el hombro de Carlisle mientras ambos dormían, mi padre leía el periódico y Jacob que estaba a mi lado, estaba apoyado a la ventanilla, mientras me pedía que pusiera algo de música. En ese momento en la radio estaban poniendo la canción de _Choosing me_ de Shalia Durca. Después de tanto esfuerzo para que la lluvia no nos alcanzara, empezaba así a caer las primeras gotas. Y a medida que avanzábamos la lluvia también incrementaba.

Era alrededor de las 8:30 pm, y en ese momento habíamos recorrido solamente 296 kilómetros. Cuando me incorporaba a la carretera E-90/AP-7, una zona de peaje, miré para ambos lados de la calle, como no veía la patrulla control y en ese momento no había mucho tráfico, ni tránsito de personas aceleré un poco para llegar más rápido a casa, ya estábamos exhausto y ya queríamos llegar pronto. Mientras tarareaba la canción que en ese momento estaba colocando en la radio, Jacob me decía que bajara la música. Lo miré y pude ver en su rostro el miedo y me decía que fuera más rápido.

— **¿Qué pasa?** — le digo a Edward con voz preocupada

— **Creo que nos siguen** —dijo mirando nuevamente el retrovisor.

— **No puede ser** , —dije tratando de no reflejar el miedo que sentí en ese momento, al escuchar esas palabras.

Mi padre y Carlisle miraron nuevamente para atrás, a ver si era verdad. Solo se podía ver las luces, sin embargo no podíamos afirmar que nos estaba siguiendo. Aceleré para ver si lo podía perder, pero a medida que incrementaba la velocidad, este lo hacía. Estábamos un poco nervioso, no se podía distinguir bien qué tipo de modelo de coche era debido a la intensa lluvia, solo se podía ver que era oscuro.

Cuando tomé la curva de la salida E-90/A-2 en dirección Lleida/Zaragoza, un coche de color oscuro se nos parqueó frente a nosotros y tuve que frenar en seco. Cuatros hombres encapuchados salieron del coche armados y se aproximaron a nosotros rápidamente, traté de dar marcha atrás, pero otro coche de color oscuro nos bloqueaba, impidiéndonos que pudiéramos huir, no sabía que querían de nosotros. Temía que fuera por mi padre como es un político famoso, pensábamos que querían hacerle daño.

Estábamos rodeados y no teníamos nada con que defendernos. Nos obligaron a bajarnos del coche, amenazándonos con disparar si no lo hacíamos. Edward, trató de negociar pero fue inútil, uno de ellos lo golpeó tan fuerte con la pistola en la cabeza que cayó al suelo.

— **Jacob, Jacob…...** , — dije con voz de impotencia y con las lágrimas corriéndome por todo el rostro.

A Esme y a mí nos amordazaron y nos vendaron los ojos. Estábamos perturbadas, porque no sabía que le estaban haciendo a mi padre a Carlisle o a Edward. Tratamos por todos los medios de aflojarnos la cuerda, pero el nudo estaba muy difícil de aflojar.

— **Creo que encontré algo para zafarme**. —me dijo Esme a mi lado.

Yo continuaba tratando de liberarme, entonces sentí a alguien que me trataba de cortar los amarres. Esme.

— **¡Maldita!** —sentí un estruendo a mi lado, la descubrieron zafándome

— **A dónde crees que vas** , —dijo uno de ellos con voz ronca.

Me tomaron del brazo y después me empujaron dentro del coche, sentí a Esme caer a mi lado cuando la empujaban también. El coche arrancó. No tenía idea de hacia dónde nos llevaban. Solo podía escuchar el sonido de la noche. No sabía que les habían hecho a mi padre y a Edward.

— **¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?** —dije con voz frustrada.

— **Cállate, o te callamos** , —dijo uno con voz amenazadora.

Solo rezaba por dentro, y le pedía a Dios, cuándo terminaría esta horrible pesadilla, que aún no podía creer que estuviera pasando. El coche se detuvo, pero no sabíamos en donde, puesto que todavía teníamos los ojos vendados, entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Al despertar vi a mi madre en un butacón dormida. No podía recordar que era lo que había pasado. Solo podía sentir que todo mi cuerpo me pesaba, acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mientras trataba de incorporarme a la cama, llamo a mi madre y esta se despierta asustada.

— **Bella, te encuentras bien** —dijo mi madre abrazándome fuertemente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

— **Sí, ¿Qué pasó?,** —contesté respondiendo a su abrazo.

— **No te preocupes por eso ahora** , —dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorpórame en la cama.

— **¿En dónde estoy?** , —dije aún aturdida.

— **En el Hospital** , —dijo el médico que en ese momento entraba.

Un hombre joven guapo, tal vez de unos treinta y pico años y de una estatura de 1,80 mts aproximadamente. Se acercó para revisarme.

— **En el Hospital** , dije en voz baja, sin entender que estaba pasando.

— **Todo por ahora está bien** , **sin embargo tiene que estar unos días más en observación** —dijo mirando a mi madre y a mí al mismo tiempo.

Mi madre dio un suspiro, pero todavía en su rostro se le podía notar el miedo.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?** , —le pregunté a mi madre, mientras ya empezaba a reaccionar.

— **Dos semanas** , —dijo con voz triste al ver como ya estaba reaccionando.

Todavía no podía entender que fue lo que me había pasado, para despertar dos semanas después en el Hospital _Universitario de La Princesa_. Mientras mi madre me contaba lo sucedido, los recuerdos de aquella noche regresaban a mi mente.

— **¿Dónde está Esme, Carlisle, Jacob y mi papá?** , —dije cuando me venía pequeños recuerdos de aquella noche.

— **Esme está en el cuarto 20 al otro lado del pasillo y tu hermano está aquí al lado, ambos preguntaron por ti.** —dijo un poco nerviosa.

— **¿Jacob y mi padre, en dónde están?** , dije con la voz agitada.

— **No sabemos, solo llegaron tú, Carlisle y Esme al hospital**. —dijo con la voz tomada tratando contener sus lágrimas.

No sabía si me estaba mintiendo para que no me asustara o era verdad que no sabía dónde pudiera estar mi esposo y mi padre. No quise ser persistente y seguir preguntando, quizás porque no quería oír una respuesta que tal vez no me gustaría oír.

Después de haber transcurrido tres semanas en el hospital, al fin puede irme a casa. Ya estaba desesperada, no quería estar un segundo más ahí. Estuve parada un rato en el lobby del Hospital, mientras mi madre firmaba la cuenta del mismo. Gracias a Dios teníamos un seguro de vida pagado por diez años, que garantizaba el pago completo del hospital. Mi apartamento no quedaba muy lejos de aquí. Mi madre le hizo seña al taxi que en ese instante estaba parqueado a la entrada del Hospital. Al llegar al apartamento, mi madre me abrió la puerta. Entro y todo estaba en silencio, y para mi sorpresa, estaban allí para darme la bienvenida, Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle que hacía una semana que les habían dado el alta.

— **Sorpresa** —dijeron todos al unísono.

— **Muchas Gracias** , —dije con una cálida sonrisa y al mismo tiempo con los ojos aguados.

No me esperaba esta cálida llegada, después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Me senté al lado de Esme y Carlisle para saber cómo estaban. Por una parte estaba triste porque no sabíamos nada de mi padre y Jacob, pero por otro estoy contenta de que mi hermano y Esme estuvieran bien.

Ha pasado una semana y todavía no había noticias de mi padre y ni de Jacob, ya estamos perdiendo la esperanza de que estuvieran vivo. Ni siquiera una llamada de rescate, pensando que fuera un secuestro, porque otra cosa no podía ser, me niego a creer que algunos de los dos tuviera alguna riña con alguien. Mi padre era una persona buena, que le gustaba ayudar a los demás y Jacob era igual. Parecía como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Casi estaba recupera de los golpes que recibí de aquel extraño asalto. Me preparaba para ir a la entrevista de trabajo en la _Universidad de Computense de Madrid_ , como investigadora. Al llegar allí me sorprendí de la multitud de personas que estaban optando por este puesto.

Estaba muy nerviosa, ya estaba a punto de entrar, solo había una vacante y todas las personas que estaban allí eran muy buenos. Me encontraba frente a cuatro grandes científicos. No sabía qué hacer o decir, sin embargo, ellos al verme tan nerviosa y ver mi currículo, me hicieron unas preguntas que pude manejar de lo más bien.

Al llegar a la casa, mi madre estaba esperándome a la entrada del departamento. Todavía no había puesto un pie en la puerta y ya ella me estaba acribillando con preguntas.

— **Madre, me dejarás entrar** , —dije mientras trataba de entrar.

— **Discúlpame, mija es que estoy nerviosa** , —me dijo mientras caminábamos hacía la sala.

Le contaba cómo me había ido en mi entrevista. Solo podía mirar el rostro sonriente de mi madre, al ver que todo me había ido bien. Solo esperaba que me llamaran, porque la verdad me gusta ese trabajo.

Han pasado exactamente una semana y aún no tenía respuesta de la Universidad, ni tampoco de la policía. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Continué buscando en los clasificados para ver si había algo, ya que, la ausencia de mi padre, tenía que tomar las riendas de la familia.

Cuando siento el teléfono, ese momento me encontraba en la cocina y en cuanto oí el teléfono me desprendí a cogerlo.

— **Hola** , —dije con un poco de miedo

— **Es la señorita Swan** , —dijo la voz desconocida.

— **Sí, ¿quién me habla?** —dije con el corazón en la boca.

Cuando me dijeron que era de la Universidad, sentí un poco de alivio por una parte pero por otra aún persistía la preocupación al no tener noticias de mi padre ni de Jacob. Me alegre cuando me dijeron que me había aceptado y que podía empezar la semana que viene. En cuanto cuelgo el teléfono siento a mi madre desde el baño hablar, preguntando quien era.

— **Madre, puedes venir a la sala un momento** , —dije mientras aguantaba la alegría que sentía por haber conseguido el trabajo.

— **¿Qué pasa?** , —dijo ella toda intrigada.

— **Llamaron de la Universidad** , —dije con voz aplanada.

— **Y** , —dijo ella mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

Me quedo unos minutos en silencio, mientras podía ver en su rostro lo desesperaba que estaba por saber que me habían dicho.

— **¡Um!** , —dije mientras alargaba más el suspenso.

— **Por amor de Dios, Bella acaba de decir que te dijeron**. —dijo ella toda exaltada.

— **Me aceptaron** , —dije muy bajito.

— **¿Cómo, no pude escucharte bien?** , —dijo ella

— **Me aceptaron, Joder** , —dije mientras explote de felicidad.

Los gritos de mi madre y los míos se podía sentir en todo el edificio. Los vecinos pensaran que estaremos locas, sin embargo, no me importaba lo que pensaran ellos. Llame a Alice y le di la gran noticia, en ese momento tuve que quitarme el teléfono del oído porque si no me iba a romper el tímpano del grito que dio.

Estaba ansiosa que de que llegaran el lunes, tenían un deseo enorme de empezar a trabajar. A penas llevaba un año de graduada como Bióloga y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar en un colectivo.

Por fin llegó el lunes, nunca se me va olvidar este día, después de estar sin hacer nada cuatro meses, no podía creer que tuviera un trabajo. Las preguntas que formulaba para dentro de mí, pienso yo que las habrán hecho todo aquel que empieza algo nuevo. ¿Cómo serán mis colegas?, ¿En dónde me pondrán?, ¿Les caeré bien?, cosas así, es la que anda rondado en mi cabeza.

En cuanto termino el desayuno, tomo rápidamente el bolso, me despedido de mi madre y me dirijo a la parada del autobús. Aunque solamente era las 7:30 am no quería llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo. No estuve ni cinco minutos en la parada y ahí llegaba mi bus.

Cuando llego a la Universidad, tuve contener mis lágrimas, debido a que en ese momento me vinieron recuerdos de cuando yo era estudiante.

— **¡Woau!, que momentos aquellos** , —dije para dentro de mí.

No sabía en donde estaba el departamento de Investigación, en ese instante pasaba un grupo de estudiante y le pregunto dónde queda la oficina de la rectoría. Ellos muy amable me indico el camino, les agradezco y continué mi camino. Mientras caminaba distraída, al ver la estructura de aquel lugar. Esta Universidad es considera una de las más antiguas y más prestigiosas Universidades de España, cuando tropiezo con alguien y en un instante me encontraba encima de él. Estuvimos así por más de cinco minutos.

— **¡Woua! que esto lo que tengo enfrente** , —dije para dentro de mí, cuando vi a un hombre de estatura media, ojos de color miel, cabellos castaños y corto, tal vez de unos 27 años aproximadamente.

— **¡Usted, se encuentra bien, señorita!** , —dijo él con voz melódica.

— **Sí** , —dije mientras él me ayudaba a levantarme.

En ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica que fluía por nuestras manos que tuvimos que apartarla enseguida. En ese instante él empezó a reírse a carcajadas y no tuve otra opción que reírme también. Él se me queda mirando, y me pregunta hacía donde me dirijo. Cuando le dije que iba a la oficina del Director, él insistió en acompañarme.

Cuando llegamos a la dirección el miro su reloj, **— ¡Oh, por Dios!, se me hace tarde** , —dijo él mientras se despedía.

Entró a la oficina del rector y en eso recordé que no le agradecí por ayudarme, cuando giro para llamarlo, no pude, ya él se encontraba lejos. **— ¡Joder!, no le pregunté cómo se llamaba** , —dije.

Tal vez esa la única vez que lo vería, así que continúo mi camino y toco la puerta del rector, y este me responde que entre. Hago mis presentaciones y él amablemente me enseña toda la Universidad, y me indica el camino donde voy a trabajar. El departamento de investigación se encontraba en el campus de Moncloa.

El rector me presenta a la Jefa del Departamento Victoria. — **Bueno, Señorita Swan, la dejo en buenas manos** , —dijo el rector mientras se despedía.

Victoria me enseña cual va hacer mi puesto de trabajo, cuando entran tres muchachos jóvenes. Victoria le hace seña para que vengan donde estamos nosotras.

— **Isabella, verdad** , —dijo Victoria mientras me miraba con cara de pocos amigos

— **Sí, pero por favor llámame solo Bella** , —dije mientras la miraba, parece que no lo caí bien, o tal vez esa era su mirada.

— **Ok, Bella, entonces, estos son Jessica, Rosalie y Emmett** , —dijo ella señalándolos — **A partir de ahora ellos son tus tutores** , —dijo ella.

— **Un placer conocerte Bella** , —dijeron todos al unísono.

Apenas llevaba solo unos minutos en la oficina y ya estaba integrada al grupo. Jessica me explicaba todo lo que ellos hacían, que no solo la investigación se enfocaba aquí sino también iríamos a otros lugares, por ejemplo al acuario. Mis ojos brillaban de felicidad al oír todo eso.

La mañana pasó rapidísimo, ya era la hora del almuerzo, los chicos me dijeron que fuera con ellos almorzar. En el camino a la cafetería ellos me ensañan toda la Universidad, donde se encuentra las aulas, las oficinas, etc.,

La tarde transcurrió de las más tranquilas, ya era las 4 de la tarde, hora de irse a casa. Me despido de los muchachos y cuando veo hacia la oficina de la Jefa, para despedirme de ella no estaba. Cuando llego a la casa toda muerta de cansancio, mi madre me pregunta cómo fue en mi primer día de trabajo. Mientras preparaba la bañera para darme un delicioso baño de espuma, le cuento a mi madre todos los detalles.

Así pasó el tiempo, ya era 12 de agosto del 2016, exactamente cuatro meses después de aquel asalto. A la mañana siguiente siento el telefonillo sonar, cuando veo era la policía. Mi corazón se aceleró al verlos, — ¿ **Vendrán con noticias sobre mi padre y de Jacob?** —dije mientras los dejaba pasar.

Tardaron en subir solo cinco minutos que para mí fueron los cinco minutos más largo del mundo. — **Espero que me tengan noticias** , —dije mientras los invitaba a sentarse.

— **Su madre está aquí** , —dijo uno de ellos,

— **Sí, porque** , —dije mientras mi tensión aumentaba.

— **Llámela, por favor** , —dijeron los dos muy insistente.

Mientras llamaba a mi madre, les pregunté si querían tomar algo, sin embargo, ellos rechazaron mi oferta.

— **Sé que esto puede ser muy doloroso para ustedes, pero necesito que identifiquen estas fotos** , —dijo uno de ellos mientras sacaba unas fotos.

Al ver las fotos que los policías nos enseñaron, mi madre se desmayó y yo me quedé en shock. Uno de los policías trato de ayudar a mi madre, mientras el otro me tocaba para ver si reaccionaba.

— **Señorita me va a decir quiénes son esas personas** , —dijo el policía.

— **Uno de ellos es mi padre, y el otro no sabría que decirle** , —dije mientras apenas me salían palabras

Definitivamente uno de ellos era mi padre y estaba muerto y el otro como tenía desfigurado el rostro supongo que era Jacob y también estaba muerto. Aún no lo podía creer mis dos amores estaban muerto y de la forma más brusca.

— **Lo siento por ustedes** , —dijeron los policías.

Me explicaron donde los había encontrado, era apenas a dos kilómetros del lugar donde ocurrieron las cosas. Los había abandonado, así sin más. — **¡Desgraciados, Hijos de la gran p…!** —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Me imagino que encontrarán a los culpables, verdad,** —dije muy enojada.

— **De eso específicamente queríamos hablar** , —dijo uno de los policías. — **Tenemos que cerrar el caso por falta de prueba** , —dijo él.

Al oír esas palabras, no pude más con la impotencia que tenía, — **¿Cómo que cerrarán el caso, ustedes están loco?, ¿Dejarán que esos desgraciados hijos de puta estén sueltos por ahí?** , —dije mientras mi sangre hervía de la rabia que sentí.

— **Lo siento de verdad** , —dijeron ellos.


	9. 9

**Capítulo 9**

Después de una semana de tortura porque no querían darnos sus cuerpos, al fin nos los entregan. No entendíamos a que se debían tanta demora, si ya el caso estaba cerrado. Aún tenían mis dudas con respecto a Jacob, para identificar su cuerpo utilizaron sus placas dentales, debido a que su rostro estaba demasiado desfigurado, sin embargo, me indigna que no tomaron en cuantas otras evidencia para su identificación, parece que tenían mucha prisa para cerrar el caso. Indignada por los malos abusos de poder y sabiendo ellos que mi padre era un político, quizás no tan importante, sin embargo, no les importó y cerraron el caso así no más. Y lo que más rabia me daba era que dijeran que solo fue un simple asalto que no había terminado bien. Era para cogerlos y estrangularlos a todos, sin embargo, me relaje, porque la verdad no valía la pena y al final ellos iban hacer lo que les daba la gana.

Por más que quisiera no aceptar lo que pasó, tenían que resignarme a la idea que ambos no estén en nuestras vidas, ya habían pasado más de seis meses, y por mucho que nos duela esa era la cruda verdad. Toda la familia estaba desbastada, mi hermano Carlisle y Esme me ayudaron a organizar el funeral.

Todas las amistades y políticos más cercanos de mi padre vinieron y le rindieron un lindo homenaje. Mientras todos lloraban, yo contenía mis lágrimas, ahora que mi padre no estaba yo era la que tenía que asumir el control de la familia. Tenía que ser fuerte y demostrarle a mi madre que podía soportarlo, sin embargo, se me hacía muy difícil

Después del funeral me despedí de todo el mundo, mi madre y yo nos fuimos para el apartamento. Mi hermano no quiso acompañarnos. Cuando llegamos a la casa, mi madre se encerró en el cuarto, mientras yo trataba de estar lo más serena posible para aguantar por las dos, sin embargo, cuando llego a mi cuarto y abro el escaparate para cambiarme de ropa, y al ver la ropa de Jacob ahí colgada, mis ojos se aguaron. No pude soportar más el dolor que sentía que explote en llanto. Me recosté un rato en la cama y en instante me quedé dormida.

En ese momento soñé con los buenos momentos que había tenido con Jacob. Cuando lo conocí y el primer beso que nos dimos hasta el momento de la boda. Y de repente todo se puso negro, en ese segundo me vinieron recuerdos de aquella noche oscura. Empecé a gritar, y siento a alguien llamarme.

— **Bella, Bella, despierta** , —dijo alguien.

Cuando despierto, veo a mi madre, y me lanzo a sus brazos. No pude disimular ante ella, y las dos empezamos a llorar nuevamente.

— **Eso llora, pensé que nunca lo harías** , —dijo ella mientras me pasaba la mano por la espalda.

Tarde una semana para incorporarme nuevamente a trabajar. — **Otra vez, lunes** , —dije mientras me revoloteaba en la cama. No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para trabajar. Voy al baño me doy un delicioso baño, me lavo los dientes, cuando salgo del baño y miro closet, no sabía que ponerme, tomo lo primero que veo. Una blusa blanca de hilo unos jeans y unas plataformas. Cuando salgo de la habitación veo a mi madre en la cocina esperándome para desayunar. Aquello se veía rico, me siento al lado de ella y no termino de desayunar, le doy un beso y me dispuse a ir a la estación del bus. Ahí esperé sentada hasta que llegó el bus.

Cuando llego a la Universidad, me dirijo a la cafetería me siento junto a la ventana panorámica de la cafetería y alejada de la cancha. Ordeno café con ensaimada, y en cuanto a cabo me dirijo a la oficina. Allí estaba Jessica y Rosalie, me dan el pésame, sin embargo, no me preguntan cómo sucedieron las cosas. Mejor así, a sí no tenía que dar explicaciones que me harían recordar ese suceso, el cual estoy tratando de olvidar.

Como la policía dio por terminada la investigación decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta. No le dije a nadie lo que iba hacer porque seguro no lo permitirían. Alice me llama quinientas veces para ver como estoy. Yo sé que se preocupan por mí, pero, ostia ya me tiene cansada. Yo no quiero que me tengan lástima.

Casi era la hora de irme a casa, sin embargo, me dirijo a la oficina de Victoria, para pedirle permiso y faltar algunos días. Aunque llevaba poco tiempo allí, la verdad, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar sola, que nadie me molestara con su lástima. Sin embargo, no le dije las verdaderas intenciones de mis repentinas vacaciones.

Ella me miró con mala cara, sin embargo, accedió a mi pedido. Le di las gracias, y le dije que en cuento volviera y a venir a todo tren. Cuando llego a la casa, le digo a mi madre que tenía que hacer un viaje de urgencia. Ella se me queda mirando.

— **Y tiene que ser en estos momentos** , —dijo ella angustiada.

— **Si madre, lo necesito, no soporto más que me estén llamando cada cinco minutos para saber si estoy bien,** —dije — **De verdad necesito estar a solas conmigo misma, y tratar por lo menos de olvidar** —dije mientras empacaba mis cosas.

— **Está bien, mija, pero te cuidadas** , —dijo ella mientras se lo podía ver su angustia.

Salí como una flecha de aquel departamento, cuando veo a un taxi parado justo enfrente del edificio, pero, cuando voy a tratar de entrar al auto, mis piernas empezaron a temblar. En ese momento le dije al taxista que no podía subir al auto. Así que decidí tomar el bus y bajarme en la Estación de _Puerta de Antocha._

Cuando llegó allí, me dirijo hacia las taquillas para comprar un boleto hacia Barcelona. Tomé el tren de las 7 de la noche, solo eran dos horas y medias entre Madrid y Barcelona. Así si no tuviera ningún impedimento, llegaría a Barcelona a eso de las 9:30 de la noche.

En efecto, me baje en la Estación _Barcelona-Sants,_ a las 9:15 de la noche, un poco antes de lo previsto. Pregunto dónde son las paradas de autobuses. Me siento a esperar el autobús que pase por el _Hotel Hesperia Tower,_ el mismo que nos quedamos aquella noche cuando sucedió aquella tragedia. A partir de ese momento comenzó mi investigación.

A la mañana siguiente vuelvo a los lugares donde estuvimos ese día, sin embargo, no tuve suerte. No obstante, continué con la investigación. Iba a lugares que nunca en vida iría. Y cuando llegaba al hotel, lo primero que hago es darme un baño. En eso siento que suena el celular y cuando veo era mi madre. No sabía si cogerlo o no, no estaba para sermones de ella, sin embargo, tomé la llamada.

— **Hola madre** , —dije con voz de cansancio.

— **Ah!, sí que hola madre, cuando tu pensabas llamarme** , —dijo con voz enojada. — **Parece que se te olvidó que tienes una familia, eh!** , —dijo ella.

— **Disculpa, pero es que no he tenido tiempo** , —dije tratando de apaciguarla, pero fue inútil, cada palabra que decía se ponía peor.

Como no estaba para su sermón le colgué, después de haberlo hecho sentí una angustia que le devolví la llamada. Daba timbre y no lo cogía, sin embargo, no dejaba de insistir. Hasta que por fin me lo coge.

— **Madre, no me vayas a colgar, de verdad lo siento muchísimo, te prometo que siempre por las tardes te llamaré, está bien así**. —dije con voz dulce.

— **Vale, pero quiero que cumplas tus palabras y que me llamaras, yo no lo voy hacer más, no se a que fuiste a Barcelona pero por favor cuidadate, vale, un beso** , —dijo mi madre mientras le mandaba otro.

Ha pasado un mes desde que estoy en Barcelona, mis esperanzas de poder encontrar aunque sea una pista se iba al caño. Así que vida tomó un rumbo inesperado que jamás pensé que tomaría, me iba de club en club, de cama en cama, pero sin dejar de llamar a mi madre todas las noches, para que no se preocupara, sin embargo, podía sentir que cada vez que hablaba con ella, su angustia. Así se transformó mi vida, no me importaba lo que me pudiera pasar. Y cada hombre que veía, busca un indicio o cualquier cosa que me hiciera recordar a Jacob.

En todo ese tiempo, pensé que lo ideal era buscar un apartamento, porque ya no podía seguir viviendo en un hotel. Así que me puse a investigar que pisos estaban disponible en Barcelona. Me llamó mucho la atención un apartamento cerca del Estadio Camp Nou, y decidí por esa opción. Todo lo que pudiera recordarme a Jacob me parecía perfecto, sin embargo, el apartamento valía la pena. Tenía al frente del edificio una para de autobús, y muy cerca de ahí la del tren, previsto para albergar 4 personas. Que puedo decir me encantó, así que en el momento que lo compré me mudé inmediatamente.

Así continué la vida loca que llevaba, hasta que una noche siento unos golpes fuertes, en ese momento estaba dormida, y me despierta esos horribles ruidos. Cuando voy a ver que era ese ruido, noté que provenían de la puerta y cuando voy a ver quién era, no era nada menos que Alice.

— **Y tú que haces aquí, cómo sabías que estaba aquí** , —dije mientras ella me empujaba para poder pasar.

— **Mírate nada más, pareces una piltrafa** , —dijo ella con voz furiosa.

— **Alice, no estoy para tu sermón, me duele la cabeza** , —dije mientras me colocaba las manos en la cabeza.

— **Claro, que te debe doler la cabeza, si tiene una vida nocturna muy buena** , —dijo ella, — **Ahora me vas a oír, así que aguántate** , —dijo ella mientras me tiraba al sofá.

— **No puedes seguir con esta vida loca** , —dijo ella suavizando la voz. — **Tú no sabes, ni te puedes imaginar cómo está tu madre, debido aquí tú estás aquí haciendo lo que te venga en gana** , —dijo ella.

— **Seguro que te mandó ella, ¡verdad!,** —dije

— **No, ella no me mandó, y si lo hubiera hecho y….., tú sabes muy bien cómo soy yo** , —dijo mientras la miraba.

— **Sí, mi segunda madre** , —dije con voz burlona,

— **No te hagas la graciosa** , —dijo ella muy furiosa. — **Ahora mismo, nos vamos para Madrid en avión, y continua con tu vida normal, vale** , —dijo ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo en busca de mi habitación.

No me dejaba hablar, solo me regañaba, cada vez que quería decir algo, me callaba.

— **Pero, Alice a esta ahora no hay vuelos, tu viste la hora que es 12 de la noche**. —dije mientras me miraba y miraba su reloj.

— **Es verdad, pero en cuanto amanezca, nos vamos vale** , —dijo ella mientras yo asiento.

Cuando le enseño a Alice su habitación, vuelvo a mi habitación, me pongo mi pijama y me tumbo en la cama. No podía conciliar el sueño por todo lo que me dijo Alice. Y cuando al fin logro conciliar el sueño, siento unos golpes fuertes en mi habitación.

— **Bella, despierta, que se nos hace tarde**. —dijo Alice.

Cuando voy a ver el reloj, eran apenas las 6 de la mañana. — **Malditas sea Alice, deja de fastidiar y déjame dormir** , —dije muy remolona.

— **Nada de dormir, arriba** , —dijo ella mientras entraba al cuarto y me quitaba la colcha.

No tuve otra opción que levantarme y hacer lo que ella me pedía. Durante el trayecto al aeropuerto yo iba dormida por tal de no oír las canturrias de Alice. Yo la adoro y la considero como mi hermana, pero hay veces que se pasa. Al llegar al aeropuerto, bajo rápidamente del taxi, y la dejo a ella para que pague. Reservo dos pasajes a Madrid en segunda clase. Estuvimos esperando por más de una hora hasta que por fin anuncian nuestro vuelo. Nos sentamos juntas, sin embargo, no hablamos en todo el trayecto. Me pongo los audífonos y empiezo a escuchar música clásica. Hasta que Alice rompe el hielo y empieza a decir cosa pero no la escuchaba. Cuando ve que no le contesta, me quita uno de los audífonos.

— **No me vas hablar** , —dijo ella mientras me miraba.

Sin embargo, no le contestaba. — **¡Joder! Bella la que debe estar brava soy yo** , —dijo ella muy enojada.

Pero seguía sin contestarle, seguía escuchando la música, hasta que no pudo más y en un arranque de furia dijo.

— **Vale, estamos así, pues hasta aquí llegamos, en cuanto lleguemos a Madrid cada uno por su lado** , —dijo ella.

— **Vale,** —dije mientras veía en su rostro lo molesta que estaba.

Cuando arribamos al aeropuerto de Baraja y cada una se fue por su lado. — **¡Woau!, nunca la vía visto así, de verdad está enfadada** , —dije para mis adentro.

En cuanto llego a casa, mi madre se abalanza sobre mí. Y me revisa de arriba hacia abajo. Le digo que estoy bien, y luego me da un abrazo, que casi me deja sin aliento.

— **Madre, me estas asfixiando** , —dije mientras ella me soltaba.

— **Up!, lo siento, no me di cuenta, era tanta la añoranza que no me fije que te estaba apretando demasiado** , —dijo ella.

Mientras entraba mis maletas, ella se dio cuenta que Alice no subió, y me pregunta por ella. No sabía que decirle, mi madre aprecia tanto a Alice que la quiere como una hija más. Le conté que habíamos peleado fuerte y que en cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto ella se fue para su casa. Y me sorprendió la respuesta que me dio.

— **Me imagino que la llamaras y le pedirás disculpa, ¡no es verdad!,** —dijo ella mientras me quedaba mirándola.

No me esperaba eso de ella, me imagine que se pondría de mi parte, pero no, ella concordó con todo lo que dijo Alice sobre mí.

— **¡No, madre!, no lo voy hacer** , —dije mientras tomaba mis maletas y me iba para mi cuarto.

Al día siguiente, me dispuse a ir a trabajar, por suerte era viernes y solo tenía que escuchar por hoy el sermón de la Jefa. Tomé rápidamente el desayuno, mi madre se niega a salir a despedirse de mí. Tomo el bolso, le doy un grito a mi madre para despedirme de ella, pero ni señales de ella. No estuve ni cinco minutos en la parada cuando llega el bus, me monto.

— **¡Ufa!, que lleno está** , —dije mientras pedía permiso para caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

Cuando estoy casi llegando a la puerta, un hombre joven, tal vez de unos 1.50 de estatura y de ojos color miel se levanta y me sede el asiento. Le doy las gracias y me siento, tomo mi celular y me pongo a navegar en el internet.

Al ver que estoy llegando a la parada donde me tengo que bajar, me levanto. Y cuando voy a tocar el botón de parada, una mano choca con la mía, cuando veo quien es, noté que se trataba del mismo hombre. Sin embargo lo más curioso fue la corriente eléctrica que fluyó por mi mano. No sé, si él lo habrá notado también. Nunca eso me había pasado ante. Cuando el bus se detiene, él me ayuda abajar, le doy las gracias nuevamente, él se quedó detrás para ayudar a bajar a una anciana y yo continúe mi camino a la Universidad.

Al entrar a la Universidad, me dirijo hacía la cafetería, me siento en el mismo lugar, esto se me estaba convirtiendo en un hábito. Ordenó café con enseimada, y rápidamente cuando termino, me voy para la oficina. Me imagino el regaño que me deben dar por haber faltado casi un mes. Sin embargo, me tomó por sorpresa que nada pasara. Solo en cuanto me vieron me preguntaron cómo estaba.

No podía negar que aún siento la ausencia de Jacob en mi vida, pero que se le va hacer, así era el destino. La otra que me sorprendió fue Victoria que no me dijo absolutamente nada, solo me dio una advertencia.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta que la vida que llevaba en Barcelona, era tremenda locura, fue cuando reflexioné en las cosas que me dijo Alice y estaba en lo cierto.

— **¡Zas!, la embarre de verdad con Alice, —dije para mis adentro**. — **En cuanto llegue a la casa, la llamaré, para disculparme** , —dije.

El tiempo pasaba lento, no veía la hora de irme a casa y resolver las cosas con mi mejor amiga. En el horario de almuerzo me siento sola en la misma mesa. No pude aguantar más, saco mi móvil y le marco Alice. Da timbre pero no me contesta, le vuelvo a marcar y nada. Le dejo un mensaje de voz diciendo:

— ** _Amiguis, lo siento en verdad, no me di las consecuencias de mis actos, no sé cómo remediar mi error contigo. Tú solo lo hacías para ayudarme, y como en ese momento no estaba en mis sentidos no te hice caso, en cuanto escuches este mensaje por favor comunícate conmigo._**

 ** _PD: Quiero que vuelvas hacer mi amiga y mi hermana, la que da consejos cuando estoy en apuros. Perdóname. BSS Bella._**

La tarde transcurría y nada de Alice, me sentía fatal. En estos momentos necesito de un hombro amigo. Y la única que puedo desahogar es con ella. Como vi que no había una respuesta por parte de ella. Decidí ir a su casa, no podía esperar a llegar a la casa y tomar el riesgo de que no me conteste.

Al fin era las 4 de la tarde, rápidamente recojo mis cosas y me despido de todo el mundo. Y salgo como una flecha a tomar el bus. Por suerte Alice vive en el mismo Barrio que yo, el _Barrio de poza,_ a dos cuadras de mi casa. Cuando me bajo del Bus, me para al frente de la casa de ella, un poco nerviosa toco el timbre. Para mi sorpresa era ella quien me abrió la puerta. Ella se me queda mirando, aún puedo ver en su rostro su enojo hacía mí.

— **Puedo pasar** , —dije con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Ella se aparta y me hace una seña para que entre. Miré hacia los alrededores no veía ni a Jasper, ni a Jr. Le pregunto por ello, y ella me dijo que estaban dando un paseo.

 **—** **¡Woau!, parece que percibió que yo venía, y no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera** , —dije para mis adentro.

— **Dime lo que viniste a decir, no tengo todo el tiempo** , —dijo ella con voz enojada.

— **No leíste el mensaje de voz que te mande** , —dije esperando a que dijera que sí.

— **Sí, y…** —dijo ella con voz fría.

— **Alice, de verdad lo siento mucho, la verdad es que no tengo palabras para disculparme, fui una gran gilipollas contigo. Tú eres mi hermana del alma, mi confidente, fui una gran tonta, espero que me perdones** , —dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella permaneció en silencio unos segundos, y al ver mi desesperación, ella abre sus brazos y me dice:

— **Ven, acá cabeza dura** , — **Como no voy a perdonarte si tú eres mi única hermana del alma.** — **Además así son los hermanos, ¡no!, se pelean porque se quieren mucho**.

Cuando escucho esas palabras me lanzo hacia ella y le doy un fuerte abrazo. Ella me dijo que me quedara a cenar, y yo accedí, así podía ver al pequeño Jasper que hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

Le digo a Alice que iba a tomar su teléfono para llamar a mi madre y decirle donde estaba. En cuanto le dije a mi madre que me había reconciliado con Alice, ella se alegró muchísimo. Terminado de hablar con mi madre, siento que un chillido de un niño, le grite desde la cocina a Alice que ya los dos estaban aquí.

 **—** **¡Woau!, que grande está el pequeño Jasper, hace más de dos meses que no lo veía** , —dije mientras lo cargaba y le daba un beso.

La última vez que lo vi fue en su primer añito y apenas daba sus primeros pasos. Y ahora míralo, ya corre el muy condenado. Pasamos una velada muy hermosa, sin embargo, ya tenía que irme, no podía dejar a mi madre sola. Me despido de todos, y muy alegre llego a mi casa. Le doy un beso a mi madre y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me di una ducha relajante, me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir.

En instante quedé profundamente dormida, estaba tan profunda que empecé a soñar que me encontraba parada en el medio de un campo de amapola, parecía que estaba en el paraíso. En eso siento que una mano me toca el hombro cuando giro para ver quién era, me quedé sorprendida al ver a Jacob, mi reacción fue enseguida tirarme encima de él y empezar a abrazarlo y besarlo.

Nos tumbamos en el medio del campo, no sabía porque mi subconsciente me estaba jugando esa mala jugada, sin embargo, no quería salir de ese sueño. Él pasa su mano por mis mejillas y sonríe.

— **No quiero, despertar** , —le dije mientras solo él me miraba y sonreía.

En ese momento él se levanta y desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojo. Y lo que era un paraíso de repente se convirtió en el infierno. Todo se volvió oscuro, no sabía dónde estaba, empiezo a gritar, — **Jacob, Jacob, Jacob… ¿dónde está?** , —dije mientras apenas podía contener mis lágrimas. En eso siento voces que me resultaba familiar,

— **¡Ven acá, maldita perra!,** —dijo aquella voz,

En eso recordé aquel extraño asaltado que tuvimos, de ahí me resultaba familiar esa voz, era uno de ellos. En ese instante, reviví aquel horroroso lugar, pero esta vez no tenía los ojos vendados podía ver todo, sin embargo, esta vez no había nadie en aquel lugar, solo me encontraba yo, y aquellas voces que estaban en mi cabeza. Quería salir de ahí pero no podía, no sabía para dónde coger, en eso veo una luz trato de ir hacia allá, pero las voces continuaba perturbándome, la verdad era una tortura. Cuando ya esto cerca y de saber que era aquella luz, era las luces de mi coche, trato de subir y arrancar a toda prisa e irme de aquel horrible lugar, pero mi suerte no podía peor, cuando me siento al volante me quedo totalmente paralizada. Empecé a sudar frío, mis manos a temblar y a llorar como toda una loca.

En eso siento otra voz muy familiar llamándome muy persistente. — ** _Bella, Bella, reacciona_** , —dijo aquella voz. Sin embargo, no reaccionaba aún estaba en shock.

No sabía qué hacer si escuchar lo que me decía la voz o permanecer así, tenía mucho miedo. Hasta que siento que algo me sacude. Cuando logro despertar, mis ojos parece que se me salían, debido a que podía creer lo que estaba parado frente a mí.


	10. 10

**Chapter 10**

 **2 years later.**

My happiness couldn't be more complete when I see Edward carrying a beautiful two-floor cake and next to him was my mother. Everybody started singing happy birthday. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer, I was really excited. He stands next to me, wipes my tears with his warm hands. It tells me to make a wish, however, I didn't know what to wish for. Everyone was urging me to just make the wish. I close my eyes and then I blow out the candle. My wish was that everything would be as it was before. Then we'll start dancing. At that moment you could hear Jeancarlos Canela's Dancing with You. We were dancing close together, while we hummed the song.

You're like warm water

That calms the cold

You're the best news

That I have received

When I join your heart to mine

It's music to my ears

I want to dance to a song

May it last a lifetime?

And dance it with you

Walking around lost in your wonder

I want to sing our song

And make the melody last

The song of your skin against my skin

When I make you mine

And dance until the sun comes up

And dance, let love guide us

And dance, don't let us care about our surroundings

And dance, dance, dance, dance the world you and I...

We're both very sweet, until I feel the doorbell ring. We split up and I'll see who it was.

— **What else have you got for me** , —I said as I walked to the door.

He doesn't say anything just looks at me very seriously, however, I didn't care. Very excited I open the door, my face changed completely from a happy face to a surprised face.

— **No, no, no, no, maybe.** **I think I'm seeing visions** , — I said to myself while I was in shock.

— **Bella, Bella, react, who is he?** —Edward said as he did not react.

— **Bella, fuck, wake up** , —he said as he shook me up.

The moment I reacted, I see Edward standing in front of me. — **Ugh, I think I saw wrong, it couldn't be** , —I said as I smiled at him, but he looked at me very seriously.

— **What's the matter** , —I said as he stepped aside and pointed to a man about six feet tall, brown eyes, white complexion.

— **Jacob** , —my mother said, very surprised, as soon as she saw him.

At that I feel a roar, I don't flinch, I just feel my brother and Esme scream, — **mother! Angela!** — While I was still petrified standing at the door. In that he throws himself at me and gives me a big hug. When he left me, I turned my head and Edward's eyes and mine crossed. I can see your desperation to know who that man is. I walk away from Jacob and towards where Edward is. Jacob was very surprised to see my reaction, but Edward deserved an explanation.

When I stand in front of Edward, I hold his hands, and with the deepest pain, I say to him, — **That's my husband Jacob** , —I said as he looked at Jacob and then at me.

I put my hands on his cheeks, — **I'm really sorry, I thought he was dead, that's what they told me** , —I said as his tears and mine ran down our cheeks. As Edward said goodbye to my mother, she was on the couch recovering from the blackout. After saying goodbye to all my family, he turns to me and kisses my hand and kisses me, and with a broken heart I see him leave.

— **Well, well, this wasn't supposed to be a party** , —Jacob said as we all watched him.

That jumps Carlisle, — **You'll be an asshole, you don't see how you've left the environment** , —said my brother very angry, as I sat next to my mother to see how she was doing.

Alice came up to me, kissed me and said very quietly in my ear, I'll call you tomorrow. After he left, they all did the same. Only my mother, my brother Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and I stayed. I wasn't in the mood to continue one more minute in the room. I got up and went to my room and closed the door as soon as I entered, so that no one would bother me. I couldn't explain what was happening to me, on the one hand I was happy and on the other I was devastated.

— **As I was about to go to bed I felt a few knocks on my bedroom door. Bella, it's me, you can open the door** , — Jacob said as he insisted on his knock, and it looked like he was going to tear the door open.

I stand behind the door but was hesitant to open it or not, however, when I was about to open it I hear my mother's voice telling her to let me sleep and to sleep in the guest room tonight. One sigh I let go, at that moment I felt relieved — **Thank you, Mother** , —I said to myself inside. I really wouldn't feel comfortable sharing a room with him.

The next morning I wake up like I do every morning, and I eat my mother's delicious breakfast, but I remembered that Edward would not be picking me up. A sadness invaded my soul, but I had to move on, I don't know what would happen, but we made the right decision no matter how much we didn't want to. As soon as I leave the building and when I am walking to the bus stop, I feel someone touching me from behind, when I turn around, to my surprise it was Jacob. I was surprised to see him, — **What are you doing up so early?** —I said very seriously. —I can't walk you to work, —he said cheerfully.

I just look at him, and I look at him, and although I didn't want him to come with me, I couldn't say no. When our bus arrived, we got on and the bus wasn't that crowded, however, we stayed in the bus aisle standing still. When I look at the end of the bus, I see a very familiar face, Edward was sitting at the end of the bus, looking at me. I could see his sad look in his eyes, because he couldn't stand next to me. Jacob realizes that I'm looking at him and he's looking at me when he takes me by the waist and pulls me towards him. My reaction was to walk away from him and just look at him. When we got off I saw Edward disappear into the crowd, I turned to Jacob.

— **You can tell me what happened on the bus earlier** , —I said very angry.

— **What?** —he said as he turned a blind eye.

— **I said as he looked at me** , —Take me by surprise at the waist.

— **Ah, that's because that guy wouldn't take his eyes off you** , — he said as I looked at him with an angry face.

— **What you did wasn't right, I'm nobody's property** , —I said as he was surprised to see how I've changed.

When I finish talking to Jacob, I say goodbye to him and turn around and go on my way, however, he pulls me towards him and tries to kiss me on the mouth, but my reaction was to turn my face to the side. He looks at me very surprised. I walk away from him and tell him I wasn't ready to accept it, to give me some time. By barely grumbling he accepts my terms.

On the way to the cafeteria I sit instead of always, away from the court and near the panoramic window, I order only coffee. It's only been about five minutes and when I'm finishing my coffee, I focus my eyes on the table in front of me. I see some honey-colored eyes looking at me, and I don't make the slightest effort to look away. At that moment I wanted to run to him and hug him, kiss him, but I held back. I could tell he felt the same way I did, he got up and walked to where I was, my heart could only hear a boom, boom, boom, boom, it seemed like it was going to explode from how fast I was when I saw him walking to where I was. When he was standing in front of me, I saw something fall out, he bent down to pick it up and the moment he got up, one of his hands grazed my leg. My skin is bristling with your touch. I didn't know what to do, I just stared at him to see what he was doing. However, when he is fully incorporated, he turns away and goes on his way.

— **No, he's going to leave me like this** , —I said inside me.

Even with a racing heart, I get up and head for the office. When he arrived, luckily no one had arrived yet, On my way to the fridge I drink a glass of water. I stand in front of the Split, to see if I can freshen up after a heated encounter with Edward. That's where Jessica comes in, looking at me like that, she asks me what's wrong. I'll explain the event to you.

—Wow, how strong, Edward really did that to you, —she said euphorically. —And what did you do, —as she asked as she looked me in the eye.

— **Nothing was paralyzed, and when I came to react, he was already gone** , —I said — **And the most beautiful thing of all is that I still feel his touch, and that makes me feel my blood boiling** , —I said while I was drinking another glass of water.

—T **hat's love, I don't know how she can stand it** , —she said, — **And when you stand in front of Jacob you feel the same thing** , —she said as she looked at her in amazement.

The question Jessica just asked me left me totally blank, I didn't know what to answer. I was silent for a few minutes, while she urged me to finish answering. Until I decided to answer him.

— **The truth is, I love Jacob very much, but I love Edward too and I'm in a dilemma, I don't know what to do** , —I said.

— **Woau, what a mess you're in, actually, if I were you, I would have gone crazy** , —she said.

His words left me even more confused, I needed the help of someone who knew me well. That's what I thought of Alice, who has been my sister, my confidant, and the one who's been with me through the good and bad times of my life. I'm texting him that he needs to see her. It wasn't even a minute since I texted her and she was already answering.

 ** _Alice_** _: Okay, I'll meet you here at the house as soon as you get off work. Kisses, Alice_.

I continued with my research, and I was only a few months away from obtaining my Master's degree. I was immersed in research, fortunately, I didn't have a chance to think about other things, that I didn't time the weather until Jessica touched me and told me that it was 2 pm. Thinking I was joking, I look at my watch and I'm amazed, — **Fuck, that was the time** , —I said as Jessica nodded her head. The truth is that she wasn't very hungry, but she insisted that I go get something to eat, that I couldn't be on an empty stomach. I go to the cafeteria very quietly, order a burger and fries and a cola soda. I sit at any table, suddenly I hear a very familiar voice, when I turn around, my stomach contracts and my heart starts to beat faster, I didn't expect it. I thought I was the only one who missed lunch, but Edward didn't miss it too. I watching who orders what I order, and when he sees me, a warm smile comes out of his mouth. — **Phew, how handsome he looks when he smiles like that** , —I said inside me.

He sits at the table near the window, just two tables away from mine. I see you take out your cell phone and start writing something. According to my mobile phone, when I see you perplexed, a message from Edward rings out.

 ** _Edward_** _: I miss your kisses, I miss your hugs, I miss the way you look at me from a distance because I know you're thinking about me. Edward_.

My eyes were watered down when I read those words, at that moment a sadness invaded my whole body. I didn't know what to do about answering or just staying like this. However, I decided to respond to his words.

 ** _Bella_** _: I miss you very much too, but fate played a dirty trick on us, which prevents us from being together. And please don't keep writing to me that it's too painful for me. Kisses, Bella._

But it seems that he didn't understand the message I sent him a few minutes ago that he suddenly sent me another one.

 ** _Edward_** _: Even though fate is in charge of separating us, I know that deep down in your heart, it wants us to be together, leave that asshole who doesn't deserved you. Kisses, Edward._

As soon as I read those words, I was very outraged at who he was to say who would be good for me or not. So I answer him.

 ** _Bella_** _: You'll be the asshole, what argument do you make that Jacob doesn't suit me? And I told you not to write to me anymore. Bella_.

I can see from his look that he didn't like the way I answered that last message, but I don't really care what he thinks. From the anger that I had, I no longer felt like eating, I got up and left the room very angry. When I'm walking down the middle of the aisle, I feel hands grabbing me and throwing me against the wall when I go to scream, he puts a hand in my mouth and when I go to see who he was I'm surprised, was nothing more than Edward, trying to escape from him, but at that moment he throws a beastly kiss at me. I fight to get out of it, but it was useless, who I wanted to deceive, I was crazy to feel her lips on mine, so I let myself go for the moment.

He takes me to the backyard of the University, a lonely place no one goes, he makes me his. —Woau, what a moment I'm having, I wish it would never end, —I said to myself. However, my fantasy ends when Edward mentions Jacob.

— **That man doesn't suit you** , —he said while still kissing me.

At that moment I separate from him, take my things and get dressed and answer him, — **This thing that happened here can't happen again, okay** , —I said as he looked at me.

— **I can't afford to fall again** , —I said to myself. I turned around so I wouldn't see his pretty face because every time you put those pouty eyes on me I'd like to eat him by kissing him, but I can't go on, I was still married to Jacob and I can't afford to cheat on him. I walk out of there like an arrow without looking back. When I get to the office, everyone's staring at me. Jessica walks towards me.

— **Are you all right** , — she said in a worried tone.

— **Yes, because** , —I said while I could still smell Edward's scent all over my body.

— **Because of your hair, which is all messed up and your clothes are all wrinkled** , —she said as she looked for a mirror in her purse and showed me my horrid look.

— **Whoa, that's me** , —I said as I laughed. I couldn't tell her the truth even though I was dying to shout it out to the four winds what happened to Edward, but I held back. — **Nothing, it's just that the moment I was walking down here a strong wind invaded the whole corridor, it ruffled my hair and I didn't realize it** , —I said while I was looking at Jessica's face that I didn't believe that story at all, however, she didn't say another word.

I didn't believe that story myself, If Jessica knew who that wind was, I'd be eaten by the question. It was a quiet afternoon, but instead, I thought about Edward and what had happened in the back of the university. At that moment I breathed a sigh and everyone stared at me, — **Woau, how strong** , —I said to myself.

At that moment I see that Jessica is next to me, I got scared, I didn't expect her, and I don't know when she was next to me. That's where he asks me, what the reason for my sigh is. — **Wow, this aunt doesn't miss a thing, which she cared about who she sighed for** , —I said inside me very angry.

— **Nothing** , —I answered as she looked at me as if she knew what I was thinking, but she doesn't answer me and goes on with what she's doing.

It's finally time to go, — **Finally, you wanted to run away from there, because if I kept thinking about Edward I wouldn't hesitate, and I'd throw myself at him and kiss him if I saw him again** , —I said to myself.

I walk down the aisle in search of the ascent, I look around, fortunately there is no sign of Edward, I felt a relief at that moment. When the elevator doors open I hurried in, touch the button on the ground floor and when the doors were closing I heard a voice saying - stop the elevator, even though at that moment my heart was starting to race like a train hit the stop button, to my surprise it was only two students, — **Ugh!, what a relief** , — I screamed as the students stared at me as they said she was crazy. I press the button again to continue, but again I hear another voice calling for the elevator to stop, — **Well, I'm never going to make it to the ground floor** , —I said very hysterical. When the elevator doors opened, I was completely paralyzed, time seemed to pass in slow motion, I could feel my heartbeat, — _Boom, Boom_! I wanted the earth to swallow me up as soon as I saw Edward get into the elevator. Luckily he stands behind me, but I know he's looking at me with the corner of his eye.

When we get to the ground floor, I see him stand to one side and let the two students who were there pass by, greet him and when I go out, place a hand in front of me to stop me. I turn to see him, it's his face I can see the desire he feels to have me in his arms.

— **Please, let me through** , — I said while he refuses whit his head, — **I told you would let me through** , —I said, raising my voice, but he refused to let me through.

As he wouldn't let me through, I had to push him and run out of there. I stopped in the lobby, looked back, and luckily he didn't follow me. I also look around with disguise and luckily no one saw the show. At that moment I see a taxi stopping at the entrance, I signal him to wait, and less than half an hour I'm at Alice's house.

I knock on the door and it's Jasper who opens the door for me. After saying hello, he tells me that Alice is in the kitchen. I run to where she is, and as soon as I see her, I throw myself into her arms, I can't stand it anymore and I burst into tears.

— **But Bella, what's the matter with you** , —she said as she ran her hand over my head.

— **I think I'm going crazy** , —I said while I was hugging Alice.

— **Why, you say that** —she said as she pulled me away and gestured to Jasper that at that moment she was making her way into the kitchen to leave us alone.

— **I don't know what to do, I have two problems, one called Jacob and the other Edward** , —I said while I was crying.

— **Well, it's no wonder one of us thought he was dead, the other thought you were going to spend the rest of your life next to him, and I really didn't want to be in your shoes** , —she said as she passed her hand over my back.

— **I think you should give yourself some time, and think and rethink** , —she said as her words comforted me.

Alice was absolutely right, I must be away from both of them and be alone for a while, but it's very difficult. — **But Alice is very difficult, I see one at home and the other in college** , —I said as she looked at me like I was a freak. — **Don't look at me like that, it's true** , —I said.

— **When you put another one on, but I swear on the holiest of grounds, I'll smash you against the wall to see if it reacts** , —she said furiously.

— **Right now, you tell your hateful hubby to go to a hotel, which you need to be alone to think about the situation he provoked himself** , —she said. — **And to the other one, well, we can't do anything, you have to get the idea that you never met him** , —she said as I nodded.

I still don't understand why Alice hates Jacob so much today. Okay, if it were up to her, I wouldn't have married him, but my friend always supported my decisions whether or not they were wrong.


	11. 11

**Capítulo 11**

Luego de salir de la Universidad fuimos al restaurante _Sal Gorda_ , un lugar esplendido, en el cual además de dar uno de los mejores tratos, su comida exquisita. Cuando entramos allí, el portero saludó a Jacob como si se conociera desde siempre, me pareció extraño porque nunca hemos venido aquí. Y cuando le pregunté si él había estado aquí, él me dice que no. Nos sentamos en una mesa pegada a la ventana, cuando unos de los waiters se nos acercan, ordenamos nuestra comida, mientras el otro nos sirve vino.

Mientras esperábamos nuestra comida, él me explicaba que el día del asalto, después que le dieron el golpe en la cabeza y perdiera el conocimiento, no despertó hasta que llego al hospital y no recordaba nada, el diagnostico que le dijeron los médico era que tenía amnesia postraumática, y que tal vez con el tiempo podía recuperar la memoria o que quizás algo que le recordara su pasado.

— **¡Tu pasaste por todo esto!** , **pero y tu identificación donde estaba** , —dije

— **Me dijeron las enfermeras que no la llevaba conmigo** , —dijo él. — **Parece que la perdí** , —dijo él mientras yo nada más lo miraba.

Me dijo que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en Barcelona. No saber quién eres, debe ser muy duro y además sin dinero.

— **Y qué hiciste todos estos años para sobrevivir** , —pregunté

— **Estuve sin hacer nada durante los primeros meses, me sentía perdido. El hospital, buscó y buscó por el internet para ver si hubo un accidente, pero nada y se le avisó a la policía pero tampoco resultó. Después busqué un trabajo como portero en un edificio y en ese mismo edificio busque un apartamento**. —dijo él. — **Y después empecé a trabajar como cajero en un supermercado y ahora era el gerente de ahí** , —dijo él

— **Pero si las noticias estaban por todas parte** , —dije mientras él me miraba sorprendido.

— ¡ **De verdad, Bella!, ¡te lo juro!, eso fue lo que me dijeron, incluso yo busque, y si vi algo de un asalto pero solo mencionaban el nombre de tu padre, pero cuando fui a la policía para ver si había reportado a alguien que estuviera desparecido, sin embargo, nada, no querían atenderme y con mala gana me dijeron que no había ningún caso que reportara una persona que estuviera desaparecida** , —dijo él muy nervioso.

— **Tranquilo, está bien** , —dije para tranquilizarlo — **Y estoy muy contenga que hayas progresado** —dije muy emocionada.

Continuábamos nuestra conversando, le pregunto cuando recuperó la memoria, él se corta en cuanto ve el maitre acercarse con nuestra comida. Después que se va el maitre retomamos la conversando, él me dijo un día mientras miraba a una pareja pasar, y se le quedó mirando, en ese instante le vinieron a la mente imágenes muy confusas y que a medida que pasaba el tiempo fue armando el rompecabeza, hasta que hace pocos días la recuperó totalmente.

Realmente estaba impresionada por todo lo que estaba contando. Sinceramente no sé qué hubiera hecho si me ocurriese a mí. Y cuando me preguntó que hice todos estos años, le dije que lo dejáramos para otro día, no quería realmente agobiarlo. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, le invité a que subiera, pero nuevamente se negó, quería ir de poco a poco, necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a los nuevos cambios.

Ya han transcurrido dos semanas desde que apareció Jacob de nuevo a mi vida. Después de una pequeña charla con él, acerca de cómo fue su vida, todos estos años, aunque todavía faltaban cosas por aclarar. Mi relación con Jacob ha mejorado mucho, pero todavía tengo pendiente de ir a la Estación de Policía para hablar con el inspector que llevó el caso, sin embargo, siempre algo impedía que fuera.

Los encuentros que he tenido con Jacob, le fui diciendo poco a poco la relación que he mantenido todos estos años con Edward. Aunque al principio no le gustó, y se mostraba re-acido, pero luego de hacer varias reflexiones entendió perfectamente mi situación. En ese momento, sentí un alivio, ya que no aguantaba más mantener este secreto con él, porque tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y antes que alguien le fuera con chisme, quise ser yo, además que me correspondía decírselo. Así si nuestra se arregla o no, pero no quería nada pendiente con él.

En la Universidad siempre me encontraba a Edward, nos cruzamos en el pasillo, en la cafetería e incluso en reuniones que convocaba la Universidad, y siempre cruzábamos además de algunas palabras también miradas. De verdad me encontraba en una encrucijada, estaba dividida en dos, no sé qué podía hacer estaba enamorada de dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Pero eso no impedía que continuara con mi vida.

Un día por fin decido ir a la Estación de Policía, sin embargo, no pude encontrarme con el inspector, así que me propuse ir todas las mañanas a la Estación hasta lograr encontrarme con él. A la mañana siguiente de nuevo fui a la estación de policía, pero siempre me decía que no estaba o que estaba en una reunión y que no me podía atender, sin embargo, no desistía. Tenía que haber una explicación a esto, como si supuestamente Jacob lo declararon muerto, y luego de dos años aparezca. No lograba entender la negligencia.

Como ya no soportaba más los desplantes, de ese idiota del inspector, empecé a vociferar, y que salía de mi boca era de todo menos palabras bonitas. Hasta que por fin logré que me prestara atención. En cuanto lo veo bajar los escalones de la estación, la sangre me empieza a hervir y como no puedo estar callada le digo,

— **Vaya, vaya, hasta que por fin su alteza logra bajar de su trono** , —dije mientras que por dentro estaba con un pánico tremendo.

— **Señorita, debe medir sus palabras o sino…** — dijo él, pero no lo deje terminar la frases porque le corté justo en ese momento,

— **O que me va a meter presa** , —dije muy enojada, — **pues si es así estoy esperando que lo haga, porque ese es el único modo de lograr su atención** , —dije mientras veía como sacaba sus esposas.

Estuve encerrada por más de una hora, sin que me diera chance de hacer una llamada. Como una loca empecé a gritar, **—!Tengo derecho hacer una llamada, idiotas!** , —dije. Una mujer que estaba compartiendo celda conmigo no aguantaba más mis gritos — **Mujer, ya cállate, que me vas a romper los tímpanos si sigues gritando así, ellos no te va a escuchar,** —dijo la mujer. En vez de tranquilizarme sus palabras lo que provocó que me alterara más, — **Cómo que me calle, ¡eh!, no me voy a callar nada, esos gilipollas, idiotas todos los adjetivos que se merecen que les digan me van escuchar, no saben que quien es Isabella Swan** , —dije mientras la mujer se quedaba boquiabierta, de lo que decía.

— **Tú apellido es Swan** , —dijo ella muy sorprendida,

— **Sí, porque,** —dije mientras miraba la mujer.

— **Entonces, eras la hija del diputado Charlie Swan** , —dijo ella muy emocionada.

— **Ajá, pero…** —dije pero cuando iba a decir algo más un grito de emoción estallo en la celda que todos se quedaron mirando.

— **No lo puedo creer, esto delante de la hija del diputado Swan** , —dijo ella mientras me tomaba de las manos, — **Perdóneme señorita, y mis sentidas condolencia, pero no me aguante, él era uno que me ayudó a salir de varios embrollos,** —dijo ella sin soltarme las manos.

— **Y por qué está usted aquí señorita** , —dijo ella,

— **Por hablar unas cuantas verdades a un inspector corrupto, que fue el que llevo el caso de mi padre** , — dije mientras la mujer se quedó sorprendida al ver el carácter que tengo.

Puede entender su reacción, mi padre era todo lo contrario, era más pacífico y aunque había personas que trataban de sacarlo de quicio, él respiraba profundamente y trataba de resolver la situación.

— **Y usted por qué está aquí** , —dije mientras ella que al fin me soltaba las manos, ya estaban morada de tanto apretar.

— **Me cogieron vendiendo lo prohibido** , —me dijo ella muy bajito para que nadie la escuchara.

— **Lo prohibido, que eso** , —dije mientras ella se me acercaba al oído.

— **Coca, eso es,** —dijo ella, y yo de sorprendida dije, — **¡Coca!, eso es lo que oí bien** ,

— **Shrrrrrrr, habla bajito** , —dijo ella mientras la miraba.

Ella me explicaba que cuando mi padre estaba vivo él la ayudo a salir de ese vicio, pero la necesidades hicieron que volviera a caer. Me apene mucho por ella, le pregunte si ella tenía hijos y cuando oí que tenía dos uno de 10 y otro de 5. ¡Woua! Que tristeza sin son apenas unos críos. La verdad es que no podía entender, nunca había pasado por tal necesidad, pero hubiera hecho todo lo posible es buscarme la vida de otro modo que no fuera esa. Así que le aconsejé,

— **Mira, si tanto estimabas a mi padre, el único modo de agradecerle es dejando ese absurdo trabajo. Y en cuanto saliera de aquí, me buscabas, que yo te voy a dar empleo en mi casa** , —dije mientras la mujer me miraba con los ojos que casi estaban a punto de llorar.

— **Gracias señorita, se cómo se lo puedo agradecer, —** dijo ella, — **Con su trabajo** , —afirmaba.

Después de una grata conversación con Shelly, nos pusimos a vociferar de nuevo, hasta que al fin el inspector se acerca y me dice, — **Vale, tendrás tu puñetera llamada** , —dijo con voz furiosa.

Choco la mano de Shelly mientras el inspector me abría la celda. Marco a la casa y cuando le digo a mi madre donde me encuentra pude sentir que le iba a dar un pata tun.

— **Cálmate madre, estoy bien, necesito que llames a Carlisle y le digas que me saques de aquí** , vale. —dije mientras podía alcanzar a escuchar un suspiro de mi madre.

— **Vale, ahora mismo lo llamo** , —dijo ella.

— **Satisfecha morenita** , —dijo el inspector mientras me quitaba el teléfono de la mano.

— **No, pero es algo** , —dije mientras no podía quedarme callada.

Dos horas después siento la voz de Carlisle que empieza a discutir con un policía de la recepción. Mi hermano se graduó de derecho dos años antes que yo terminara mi carrera como Bióloga, y no porque sea mi hermano pero es el mejor abogado del mundo. Cuando lo veo entrar, mi esperanza de salir de aquí aumenta.

— **Vamos Bella, nos vamos de aquí,** —dijo mientras el guardia me abría la celda.

Mientras me despedía de Shelly, mi hermano seguía discutiendo con el inspector. Me daba lastima dejarla ahí, cuando me di la vuelta jalé a mi hermano y mientras caminábamos y le pedía el favor que ayudara a Shelly, pero él se detiene y me mira cabreado,

— **Pero Bella, estás loca, como puedo ayudar a una desconocida que ni siquiera sabemos que ha hecho, la respuesta es no, no lo pienso hacer** , —dijo él — **Bastante tengo con tus problemas para ocuparme de otro** , —dijo él muy cabreado.

Sin embargo me caracterizo por ser una persona persistente así que insistía e insistía hasta que casi estos a punto de convencerlo y miro al frente del lobby de la estación me quedo sorprendida al ver a los dos hombres que me tienen loca, — **¡Woau**!, verlo allí mi corazón empieza a hacer _BUM, BUM, BUM_ , mientras parecía que el tiempo se detenía, mi madre se coloca al frente de mí, me abraza y me da un manotazo por la cabeza.

— **¡Auhs!** , —grito, mientras ella me vuelva abrazar,

— **¿En qué estás pensando?, ¿Me quieres volver loca? O mejor ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto, por tu culpa**?, —dijo ella muy furiosa.

— **En nada, solo quiero que reabran de nuevo el caso, tengo de derecho a saber qué fue lo que pasó** , —dije mientras no podía aparta la vista de Jacob y Edward junto y mirando hacia mí.

Mi madre se dio cuenta hacia donde enfocaba mi mirada que me dijo, — **No me lo tomes mal Bella pero estaba muy nerviosa y cuando terminé de hablar con tu hermano, no quería venir sola así que llamé a Edward y apenas pasaron cinco minutos y él ya estaba en los bajos del edificio** , —dijo ella muy apenada.

Me pareció normal su reacción, pero que penas con él, después de todo lo que estaba pasando, él aún se preocupa por mí y mi familia. Y otra duda que me estaba martirizando es quien le avisó.

— **Y Jacob** , —pregunto mientras mi madre se me queda mirando,

— **No sé, mi amor, y ni tengo la más mínima idea quién le aviso solo hablé con tu hermano y Edward** , —dijo ella.

Y cuando volteo a ver a mi hermano, él a ver mi gesto antes de que dijera alguna palabra él salto, — **No me mires así que tampoco yo le llame**.

No seguí indagando quien o no le avisó a Jacob que estaba detenida, pero el hecho es que él estaba aquí al igual que Edward. Me sentí muy incómoda, al verme esa situación. Edward con solo cruzar su mirada con la mía entendió perfectamente lo que sentía y en ningún momento se acercó, en cambio Jacob corrió hacia mí, me dio un fuerte abrazo. Le dije que me sentía muy agradecida por contar con su presencia. También le agradecí a Edward por a ver acompañado a mi madre y por preocuparse por mí.

— **Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea** , —dijo él con su espléndida sonrisa.

Cuando Edward me va a decir algo más se corta en cuanto ve a Carlisle decir, — **Bella, vámonos, ya pague tu estadía aquí y espero que no vuelva a suceder, vale,** —dijo él.

Nada más de oír que ya pe podía ir de esta inmundicia me alegré muchísimo, ya no veía la hora de estar en casa y de darme una rica ducha para quitarme a este olor que me repudiaba. Tanto Edward como Jacob se brindaron para llevarnos, pero le dijimos que no, Carlisle trajo su coche y nos puede llevar, le dimos las gracias por ese gesto tan desinteresado por parte de ellos. Los dos entendieron perfectamente se despidieron y se marcharon. Mientras esperábamos a mi hermano que nos llevara a casa, veo como Edward y Jacob, desparecer es sus respectivos coches de mi vista.

— **¡Woau!, qué día he tenido yo hoy** , —dije para dentro de mí. Nunca me imaginé que iba a pasar por todo esto y mucho menos de ser la protagonista de todo eso. En cuanto apareció mi hermano, nos montamos en la parte de atrás. Aún no le he contado a Jacob mi problema con los coches, a pesar de superar solo una parte, aún persiste el miedo de estar dentro de ellos o estar frente a un volante. Durante el viaje le saque de nuevo a Carlisle que ayudara a la pobre Shelly, mi madre que nos observa me dice,

— **¿Y quién es esa?** , —dijo ella mientras le contaba en un breve resumen su historia.

Mi madre que estaba en al lado mío, me sujeta las manos y me mira con cara de asombrada por la historia que le conté, se voltea la cara hacia mi hermano,

— **¡Ay!, mi hijo tienes que ayudar a esa pobre muchacha** , —dijo ella con los ojos acuoso.

— **Pero madre! no sabemos si es verdad esa historia** , —dijo él.

— **Hazlo por tu padre, ¡sí!** , —dijo ella mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

— **Vale, Vale, voy a revisar su caso, y ya veré que puedo hacer, sin embargo, no les prometo nada, ¡ok!** , —dijo él mientras me lanzo en sus brazos y lo beso en la mejilla.

— **Bella, basta que vamos a tener un accidente** , —dijo él mientras rápidamente lo suelto a penas escuche la palabra accidente.

A penas llegamos a casa me despido de mi hermano y rápidamente me dirijo hacia el baño, me doy una refrescante ducha. Y mientras el agua recorría por todo mi cuerpo no puedo dejar de pensar en Jacob y Edward. Los dos seres que hacen que mi vida sea una revolución constante. Pienso lo que tiene de bueno y lo malo que tiene Edward y que no lo tiene Jacob, y así viceversa. Saco una conclusión que estaba enamoradora de los dos al mismo tiempo, con sus virtudes y defectos. Edward es más cariñoso y sabe cómo ganarse a las personas, sin embargo, no necesita demostrar cuanto quiere a una persona, porque lo demuestra con palabras bonita, mientras que Jacob es un poco más seco, no le gusta mucho el roce con las personas, pero no por eso no deja de ser cariñoso, lo que pasa que él lo demuestra con pequeños detalles. Edward es más pasivo y no le gustan las peleas mientras que Jacob es una bomba explosiva cuando no le sale como él quiere se enfada con sí mismo. En fin las virtudes y defectos de uno que él otro no tiene y así viceversa, hacen que mi vida esté completa, sin embargo, yo sé que con los dos no puedo quedarme, así que de verdad estoy en un buen dilema. Me encuentro divida en dos, divida entre dos amores, entre dos amantes y no sé qué hacer, realmente esto nunca me había pasado en toda mi vida.

Salgo del baño, y parece que en vez de ayudarme aclarar mis ideas, más bien lo empeoró. Mientras mi madre y yo preparamos la cena, conversamos, le pedía consejos, sin embargo, con su mayor sonrisa me dijo que eso era mi decisión y que decidiera lo que decidiera, me apoyaría. Ella siempre simpatizo con Edward desde el primer día que lo conoció y ni habla de su hija, sé que prefiere que me quede con él, solo hay que ver en sus ojos brillaban, cada vez que le hablaba de él, parece que la que está enamorada de él era ella, pero lo bueno de Edward tiene un carisma para ganarse rápido a las gentes, que vaya supo ganarse a mi madre. Por otra parte con Jacob es completamente diferente, además de que él no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por ganársela.

En cuanto terminamos de cenar mi madre y yo nos dirigimos hacia la sala para ver la TV, en ese momento estaban transmitiendo la gran final de Master Chef 6, — ¡Woau! con el programa tanto a mi madre y a mí nos encanta, espero que gana Martha aunque debo reconocer que Ketty es muy buena también —dije para dentro de mí. Me acuesto en el sofá y mi madre en el sillón, pero no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida, ya cuando vine a reaccionar eran las 11 de la noche, realmente estaba cansada por el día que tuve hoy, no pude ver quien gano. Le preguntó a mi madre quien ganó y me dijo la que imaginamos, me alegre mucho. Me levante le di un beso a mi madre y me dirigí a mi habitación. A penas me pongo mi pijama de conejo, siento que suena mi móvil, cuando veo dos mensaje uno de Jacob y otro de Edward. Me dispuse a leer primero el de Jacob.

 _Baby, te extraño muchísimo, por favor, tengamos otra oportunidad, Te amo, Besos. Jacob_.

— **¡Woau!,** —dije apenas conteniendo mis lágrimas

Cuando leo el mensaje de Edward ya no puede contener mis lágrimas, con aquellas palabras bonitas. El de Edward decía:

 _Bella, sé que debido a las circunstancia no podemos estar junto, pero me afligí mucho cuando supe por tu madre que estabas detenida, mi corazón se oprimió de tanto dolor y no dude en ir a ver si estabas bien, perdóname mi imprudencia. Y nunca olvides que te amos mucho a pesar de la distancia. Edward_

 ** _PD_** _: Renesmee pregunta mucho por ti, no te preocupes le dije que tuviste que viajar muy lejos y que nos impedía estar junto._

— **_¡Oh!, mi pobre niña, que dolor debe estar sintiendo ahora mismo, pero creo que Edward supo manejar bien las cosas_**. **_Creo que ya no saben qué hacer para congraciarme_** —dije para adentro de mí.

A la mañana siguiente desperté decidida a continuar con mi vida. Cuando llego a la Universidad, como siempre me dirijo a la cafetería a tomar el delicioso café que hace allí acompañado de unas enseimada, eso se me había hecho costumbre. Y al llegar allí, mi vista se enfoca en la segunda mesa pegada en la ventana, la misma mesa donde me gusta sentarme ahí, veo a un hombre, de unos 1.90 mts aproximadamente, pelo negro y corto despalda hacía mí, no puedo creer que vaya a tener la suerte de encontrarme Edward, — **¡Woau!, no podía creer que tuviera la desdicha de encontrarme con él** , —dije para dentro de mí.

Caminé hacia allá, mi pecho se sentía apretado, parecía que me iba a dar un infarto, de lo acelerado que estaba mi corazón. Cuando estoy llegando, le toco su hombro y le pregunto, — **Puedo sentarme aquí** , —dije con voz dulce. Él se volteó, y con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me provoca que mis piernas me tiemblen, me dice, — **Como no, siéntate aquí** , —dijo él mientras me corría la silla para que yo me sentara.

Pude ver que su orden era la misma que la mía, sin duda teníamos los mismos gustos. Estuvimos hablando un rato de las nuevas travesuras de Reneesme, esa niña tan adorable que me llegó al corazón, así como también le agradezco el mensaje que me envió ayer. Después de cinco minutos hablando un silencio invadió nuestra mesa, hasta que no le doy más rodeo al asunto y le digo,

— **Necesitamos conversar** , —dije seriamente.

Él me miraba, y me miraba como diciendo, no me va a gustar esa conversación, pero de pronto dice a manera de broma,

— **Ya lo estamos haciendo** , —dijo él muy sonriente.

— **Edward es en serio** , —dije

— **Te digo lo mismo a ti** , —dijo él mientras esto se convertía en un vaivén.

Hasta que doy un grito **— ¡Edward basta de broma, esto es muy serio, Joder!** , mientras todos los que estaban en la cafetería y en sus alrededores nos observaban. — **¡Vale, Vale!, perdóname, solo estaba bromeando, pero por favor baja el tono de la voz que nos están mirando** , —dijo él mientras me pedía que me sentara.

— **¡Woau!, no me di cuenta, que estaba hablando alto, esa no era mi intención, pero él y sus bromas a veces me sonsaca** , —dije para mis adentro.

— **Discúlpame, eso no era mi intención** , —digo mientras me daba su me sonrisa.

— **Edward, sé que esto va hacer difícil, tanto para ti pero como para mí** , —dije mientras él nada más me miraba. — **A pesar, que por la ley estoy declara viuda, tú sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto, aún estoy casada, y aunque Jacob ha sido todo un caballero y no me ha presionado, y quiero que me entiendas no te estoy pidiendo que nos separemos, solo que tal si me das un tiempo para si en verdad aún siento algo por Jacob** , —dije, — **Me siento muy confundida, y los dos no me están poniéndolo fácil** , —dije mientras podía ver sus ojos una tristeza y yo como soy tan sentimental mis ojos se aguaron.

Después de conversar por un largo rato, él entendía mis razones, sin embargo, sé que le está doliendo todo esto, tanto como a mí y si en verdad él me amaba, sabría esperar. Me despido de él, me levanto y sin mirar atrás me alejé de allí lo más rápido posible.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, me concentré tanto en mi trabajo que no me daba tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. En ese momento siento que mi móvil suena, cuando voy a ver quién era, me sorprendió muchísimo, no me lo esperaba, era el inspector que llevó el caso del accidente.

 **—Sí, dígame,** —dije con voz fría.

 **—Buenas tardes, Señora Swan, le habla el inspector Laurent, necesitamos conversar, sobre su caso, —** dijo él

 **—Vale, cuando nos podemos reunir, —** dije

 **—Puede ser dentro de quince días es que en estos momentos estoy realizando otra investigación y tengo que viajar a Barcelona, —** dijo él mientras me quedé unos segundo en silencio.

 **—Está bien, pero ese viaje a Barcelona tiene que ver con mi caso, —** dije para ver si podía sacarle información pero fue inútil, él me esquivó y no me contestó,

 **—Entonces Señora Swan en cuanto vuelva de mi viaje, la llamaré para que venga y podamos conversar, le parece bien, —** dijo él.

No tuve otra opción que aceptar su propuesta, **—Está bien, espero su llamada, ah inspector le deseo suerte en la investigación, —** dije sarcásticamente.

Cuando terminé de hablar con el inspector automáticamente llamo a mi hermano Carlisle y le comento lo que el inspector me dijo. No solo lo llamaba para contarle sino también para que me ayude jurídicamente. Él me aconseja que en cuanto el inspector me llamara, le avisara inmediatamente, quería acompañarme como hermano y abogado, no quería que estuviera sola con ese hombre, no le daba buena espina. Coincido con mi hermano y le confirmo que en cuanto el inspector me llamara le iba avisar, sin embargo, no estuve de acuerdo con lo que me dijo que no se lo contara aún a nuestra madre. Pero él me convenció que era lo mejor para ella, para no darle falsas esperanza.

Casi se acercaba la hora de irse, saco mi móvil y llamo a Jacob, sin embargo, no me contestaba, seguía marcándole y nada. Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar. Después de 25 llamadas al fin me contesta él móvil. Y sin pensarlo le grite por el teléfono.

 **—** **¿En dónde carajos tú estabas, gilipollas?, ¡!Me tenías con el corazón en la boca, pensé que te había pasado algo!** **—** dije mientras todos lo que estaban en mi oficina me miraba como diciendo esta se volvió loca o que. Pero en ese instante no me importaba lo que pensaran, ese momento estaba encabronada.

Pero me quedé sorprendida por su reacción,

 **— ¡Jaja jaja, mi amor extrañaba tus encabronamientos, —** dijo él mientras no paraba de reírse,

 **—Ah!, porque esto te da gracia, serás imbécil, —** dije. Yo preocupándome por él, y él muy imbécil se ríe.

Él me dijo que estaban en ese momento, conversando con el director del super donde él trabaja y le estaba pidiendo que si podía trasladarse a la sucursal que estaba aquí en Madrid. En ese instante, sentí una vergüenza por gritarle así, — **Discúlpame Jacob, no quería gritarte, pero mí me preocupación de que te hubiera pasado algo que no medí mis palabras** , —dije, — **Me alegro mucho por ti, y vas hacer a tener el mismo puesto que en Barcelona** , —dije mientras él me explicaba que el único puesto vacante era almacenero y que lo había aceptado, — **Pero Jacob, pero si te iba mejor de gerente allá en Barcelona, como vas aceptar el de Madrid, yo sé que un trabajo como otro cualquiera, pero si te iba allí, si es por mí que lo estás haciendo, te digo que no lo hagas** , —dije mientras sentí un silencio por su parte.

— **No te preocupes, mi amor, que no solo lo hago por ti, también por mí, Madrid es mi hogar y aunque que recobre la memoria, aún tengo algunas lagunas que quizás estando aquí me ayuden aclararlas** , —dijo él.

— **Si es así, Bienvenido a tu casa y a tu barrio, espero que pronto soluciones todos tus problemas** , —dije muy animada.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que hable con el inspector Laurent, sin embargo, no he recibido noticia de él. Ya está empezando a creer que todo era una mentira de ese inspectorcito de pacotilla, pero, eso no se quedaba así. Si no recibo noticias de él en esta semana, juro por lo más sagrado que me le plantaré de nuevo en la estación.

Una tarde cuando estaba de camino a casa siento mi celular sonar, lo saco del bolso y veo que era un número desconocido, sin embargo, al ver que el número empezaba con +34 seguido de 93, supe que la llamada procedía de Barcelona, lo tomo rápidamente.

— **Aló** , —dije mientras sentía un ruido extraño,

—¡! **Sra. Swan, Bella, Bella,** ¡!—dijo gritando aquella voz.

— **Sí, dígame quien me habla** , —dije mientras empezaba asustarme.

— **Es el inspector Lauret** , —dije él mientras me alegre que al fin tuviera noticia de él.

— ¡ **Ah! Inspector como estas, me tienes alguna…** —dije, sin embargo él no me dejó terminar de hablar.

— **No tengo mucho tiempo, le tengo que decir una cosa, es relacionada con lo sucedido hace dos años** , —dijo él con voz desesperada.

— **Tranquilices inspector, y hable más despacio,** **que no lo entiendo** —dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— **No confíe en él, Sra. Swan, no confíe,** —dijo él una y otra vez,

— **Pero en quien no debo confiar** , —dije cuando siento un ruido como un golpetazo

— **Aló, Aló, inspector, me escucha** , —dije pero fue inútil la llamada se cortó.

Vuelvo a marcar el número donde me llamó el inspector, daba timbre, timbre y nadie me respondía, hasta que cuando volvía a insistir en vez de darme timbre me decía que él teléfono estaba fuera de servicio.

— **Le habrá pasado algo, —** dije mientras me empezaba a preocupar, — **Ya Bella, deja de decir tontería, si él llamó volverá a llamar, tal vez se quedó primero sin señal y después sin batería** , —dije para dentro de mí.

Después de tratar y tratar de llamar al inspector nuevamente, desistí, y en eso llamo a mi hermano Carlisle y le cuento lo sucedió. Él me dice que tuviera calma y que me desesperara que ya volvería a llamar.

— **Como si eso fuera tan fácil** , —dije para dentro de mí.

A la mañana siguiente cuando estaba desayunado, mi madre pone la TV, en ese instante estaban dando la noticia de un terrible accidente ocurrido cerca de la Autopista Nordeste o AP-2, en cuanto escuché donde fue el accidente corrí a ver que estaba pasado, le pregunto a mi madre que estaba tan impresionada, me dijo,

— **Parece que a un hombre lo atropellaron y se dieron a la fuga** , —dijo ella,

— **Pero no se sabe quién es** , —dije

— **No mi amor, todavía no han dicho quién es, y si está muerto o vivo** , —dijo ella mientras continuábamos prestando atención a la noticia.

En ese instante, cuando la periodista dijo él nombre del hombre que había sido atropellado, mi madre y yo nos quedamos mirándonos.

—N **o puede ser él** , **no puede** —dije para mis adentro


	12. 12

**Capítulo 12**

— **No puede ser lo que estoy oyendo** , —decía una y otra vez para dentro de mí.

Mi madre en cuanto ve mi rostro angustiado ante la noticia que estaba dando, dijo con voz preocupada— **Pero muchacha que te pasa, acaso sabes quién ese hombre.** En ese instante la miro, y sé que hasta que no le diga que me pasa, ella continuará con sus preguntas— **Nada madre** , **solo estoy atónica con la noticia** —dije más meno para tranquilizarla.

— **Nada, y toda esa angustia en tu rostro es por nada, ¡no me creo ese cuento Bella!, empieza a hablar** —dijo ella muy enojada.

— **De verdad madre, no pasa nada, solo me conmoví por la noticia,** —dije mientras miraba en su rostro un poco más tranquilo

— **Está bien, voy a fingir que te creo, pero tú procura que no me entere que me estas escondiendo algo,** —dijo ella mientras no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

— **Está bien madre,** — dije mientras por dentro me moría de la vergüenza por mentirle así a mi madre. Si ella supiera que ese hombre fue él que llevo el caso nuestro, no quiero imaginarme que le pudiera suceder o cómo reaccionaría.

Cuando miré el reloj me sorprendí muchísimo de la hora, — **¡Joder!, se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar,** —dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y salí corriendo de allí como una flecha. Al salir del edificio veo como mi bus pasa frente a mis narices, trato de detenerlo, pero fue inútil, no tuve otra opción de coger un taxi.

Saco mi celular y llamó a Carlisle para ver si vio las noticias, daba timbre y timbre, — **¡Joder!, Carlisle responde** —dije mientras aún estaba en shock por la noticia. Insistía e insistía hasta que al fin me lo coge.

— **Al fin me contestas idiota, que estabas haciendo que te has demorado en cogerme la llamada** , —dije con voz exaltada.

— **Estaba viendo las noticias y al mismo tiempo hablando con nuestra madre que no para de hacer pregunta** , —dijo él

— **Le dijiste a mamá quien era ese hombre,** —dije ahora con voz nerviosa.

— **Tú estás loca, cómo le voy a decir a nuestra madre, que ese hombre fue el responsable de llevar el caso de nuestro padre. No Bella, no me tomes por idiota, vale** , —dijo él.

Mi hermano tenía toda la razón, — **que incrédula soy** , —dije para dentro de mí. Me disculpe con él, por la bobería que le pregunté.

— **Y para que me llamabas** , —dijo él.

— **Te llamaba para preguntante que debo hacer, este caso, debo ir a la policía, para ver si era verdad lo que estaba diciendo** , —dije con voz preocupada.

— **Sabes una cosa Bella, creo que sí deberíamos ir y averiguar bien,** —dijo él.

Mi hermano y yo decidimos ir a la estación en cuanto salga del trabajo. — **Ok, mi hermano, nos vemos allá** , —dije mientras le pagaba al taxista. Cuando entro a la Universidad, sigo para mi oficina, estos momentos no tenía deseo de ir a la cafetería. Ya casi estaba llegando a mi oficina, cuando enfoco mi mirada hacia un hombre de 1.70 mts, pelo negro y traje oscuro que estaba hablando con Victoria, — ¡ **Ese es Jacob**!, —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Sí es él** , dije muy feliz al verlo, pero la corco midilla de que estuviera hablando con Victoria me hervía la sangre — **¡Joder!, que hace Jacob hablando con mi jefa** , —dije para dentro de mi furiosa mientras ya estaba al lado de él, y cuando Jacob se voltea, como siempre me da su mejor sonrisa de conquistador

— **Hey!, y eso tú por aquí** , —dije mientras trataba de simular lo molesta que estaba en ese momento con una sonrisa.

— **Nada bebé, solo pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte y me encontré con tu jefa…, perdón como dijo que se llamaba** , —dijo mientras se volteaba hacia Victoria.

— **Victoria,** —dijo ella con una sonrisa hipócrita.

— **Así, Victoria** , **como te decía estaba de paso y me encuentro con Victoria y me ha contado maravillas de ti** —dijo él mientras me quedaba sorprendida por su comentario.

— ** _No me lo puedo creer Victoria hablando bien de mí, que se trae esta_** , **_¿por qué ahora es tan buena conmigo?_** —dije para dentro de mí.

No quise indagar mucho, porque al final me importaba un bledo lo que pensara ella de mí. — **Bueno, los dejos para que continúen conversando, bueno Jacob, ¡no es así!,** —dijo ella mientras él asentaba, — **fue un placer conocerte** , —dijo ella mientras emitía una sonrisa coqueta y estrechaba su mano para despedía de él.

— ** _Es verdad que Jacob, es un buen mozo, pero eso no le da ningún derecho a ella a coquetear con él y aún más en mi presencia_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

Cuando veo que Victoria entra a la oficina me volteo a Jacob, — **Así que fue un placer conocerte, ¡eh!,** —dije mientras él soltaba una carcajada.

— **Estas celosita mi amor,** —dijo él mientras no paraba de reírse.

— **No, ¿acaso debería de estarlo?,** —le pregunto mientras él se acercaba a mí colocaba su dos manos en mi mejilla.

— **No, tú sabe que tú eres única para mí,** —dijo él mientras en ese instante al verlo tan cerca de mí me paralicé.

Él como que hizo el intento de besarme, pero se contuvo y no sé por qué. — **Cuando termines puedo pasar a buscarte** , —dijo él mientras se apartaba de mí.

— **Qué lástima, porque no puede hoy, tengo que ir a un lugar con mi hermano** , —dije mientras podía ver en su rostro una tristeza que me dio pena con él, — **Y que tal mañana, ¡eh!** —dije mientras pude sacarle una sonrisa.

— **Está bien, es una promesa, recuérdalo** , —dijo él mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando oigo una voz que empieza a gritar, miro hacia al frente era Jessica, — ** _Bella, Bella_** , —dijo ella desesperadamente.

— **Qué pasa, en donde es el fuego** , —dije mientras soltaba una carcajada.

— **Bella, esto no es broma lo que tengo que decir** , —dijo ella mientras borraba la sonrisa de mi rostro.

— **¿Qué pasa?** , —dije con voz preocupada.

— **Bella, me encontré a Edward y estaba furioso, ¿tú le dijiste algo que lo molestó?** , —dijo ella mientras la miraba con cara de asombro.

— **No te entiendo, por qué lo dices, yo no he visto a Edward** —dije mientras Jacob que aún no sabía ido me mira.

— **Si no las visto, algo le habrá pasado, porque está hecho una fiera** , —dijo ella mientras miraba a Jacob de arriba abajo.

Mientras invadía un silencio en ese momento, mi mente solo pensaba en Edward, — ** _le habrá pasado algo a Renesmee o a él_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Y Bella que vas hacer,** —dijo Jessica

— **¿Cómo que voy hacer?, nada** , —dije mientras le hacía seña para que viera que Jacob estaba presente.

— **O disculpa, no me percaté que estuvieras aquí** , —dijo ella mientras se moría de la pena por hacerme esa pregunta incomoda.

— **No te preocupes** , —dijo él muy tranquilo, — **Bueno Bella te dejo, nos vemos pronto** , —dijo él mientras me daba otro beso en la mejilla, — **Hasta luego Sra. Stanley** , —dijo él mientras le estrechaba la mano para despedirse.

Jessica ya no sabía cómo pedirme disculpa. Le dije que no se preocupara, ahora eso no es importante. Entramos a la oficina, y nos sumergimos en el trabajo, sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, no podía borrar de mi mente que Edward estaba mal, — ** _De verdad, estoy muy preocupa con él_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

Ya era hora del almuerzo y le dije a los muchachos que se adelantara que tenía una cosa que hacer antes. Todos me miraron, y sin hacer ningún comentario se fueron. No podía quedarme con la duda, así que fui a la oficina de Edward, para ver que le pasaba. Cuando llego a la oficina de antropología, miro por la ventana para ver si lo veía, pero fue inútil, no estaba ahí. Uno de los compañeros de Edward me ve, y él muy amablemente me dijo que él estaba dando una clase en el Aula 2.

Mientras le daba las gracias al muchacho, no dudé un segundo y salí corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba. Cuando llego ahí, lo veo parado en el pizarrón, — ¡ **Woau!, que esplendido se ve** , —dije para dentro de mí.

— _¡_ _ **Cállate Bella!, tú te oyes lo que estás diciendo,**_ **—** dije pensando en voz alta, — ** _Solo viniste a ver que le pasaba, no a complicarle la vida_** _,_ —dije nuevamente en voz alta.

Espere ahí solo cinco minutos, hasta que por fin terminó la clase. Espere a que todos salieran, me quedé para en la puerta a esperar a que se fueran, no pasó un minuto y los ojos de Edward y los mío se encontraron. Caminó hacia donde yo estaba.

— **¿Qué quieres?** , —dijo él con voz fría.

— ** _Y ese tono_** , —dije para dentro de mí, nunca desde que lo conozco lo he visto tan serio.

— **Vamos Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?** , —dijo él fríamente.

— **Quiero saber de ti, Jessica me dijo que…** —dije, sin embargo apenas puede terminar la frase y él me corto.

— **Seguro que te fue con chisme, ¡no!,** —dijo él mientras lo miraba sorprendida, _—¡_ _ **No, No, No, este no el Edward que yo conozco, a él nunca le importa que pensara la gente. Ahora si estoy segura que le pasa algo**_ , —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Me puedes decir, que rayos te pasa a ti, y ese tono que estas usando, ¿acaso te hice algo?** , **dímelo** —dije mientras él no me apartaba su mirada en mí.

En ese instante un silencio invadió el ambiente, hasta que le volví a insistir que le pasaba, sin embargo, no había respuesta por parte de él, solo me miraba fijamente.

— **Ah!, porque no vas a decir nada, está bien, ¡JODETE!** , —dije mientras en ese momentos dos estudiante pasaba y me miraron con cara de asombro. — **Y ustedes que miran** , —grité, yo que soy una persona pacifica, ya esta es la segunda vez que me sacan de mis casillas, la primera fue cuando el inspectorcillo ese no quería atenderme y ahora Edward. — **¿Qué será lo que lo está atormentando tanto?** , —dije para dentro de mí y mientras me volteaba para irme siento que él me jala del brazo para detenerme. En ese instante me encuentro de espalda a él, cuando siento sus brazos que me abraza, siento todo su cuerpo por detrás de mí. Permanecemos así unos minutos, hasta que una lágrima sale de mis ojos y recorre por toda mi mejilla.

— **Lo siento no quise hablarte así** , —dijo él en mi oído.

— **Pero que es lo que te pasa Edward, para que estés así** , —dije mientras aún permanecíamos abrazados.

— **Cuando te vi, con ese que dice que es tu esposo, me puse celoso** , —dijo él mientras me sorprendió lo que me dijo.

Cuando me suelta, me volteo hacia él, y pude ver en su rostro una tristeza que me llegó al corazón, — **¡Woau!, Edward celoso, nunca imaginé que tuviera esa fase** , dije para dentro de mí.

— **Celoso, tú** , —dije mientras él asentaba.

— **Sí, o acaso no puedo estarlo, ponte en mi lugar Bella, ¿si la situación fuera invertida qué harías tú? Hum,** —dijo él mientras me dejo sin palabras al preguntarme eso. — **Respóndeme, no te quedes callada** , —dijo insistentemente.

— **Vale, tienes razón, pero por eso me tenía que tratar así** , —dije mientras le volteaba la tortilla.

— **Vale, te pido disculpa nuevamente** , —dijo muy apenado. — **Y agrégale además que hoy me dijeron que me iba a trasladar hacia la Universidad de Alcalá, porque estaba corto de personal** — dijo mientras apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

La idea de no volver a ver a Edward me estaba matando. Y tenía que ser justo en estos momentos mientras pasábamos por un duro momento en nuestra relación. — **Y para cuando es el traslado** , —dije con la voz entrecortada.

— **Solo me dijeron que podía terminar el curso ahora y después me iban a trasladar** , —dijo él mientras me le quedaba mirando su bello rostro.

No podía imaginarme cuanto debe estar sufriendo en estos momentos. — **Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea,** —dije.

— **Si lo sé** , —dijo él mientras colocaba su mano en mi barbilla.

En ese momento siento el celular sonar, cuando veo quien era, me sorprendí, — **¡Carlisle!,** —dije

— **Pasa algo, Bella** , —dijo él con preocupación.

— **No, no, solo que quedé con mi hermano de ir a un lugar, ¡ay! Disculpa si te asuste** —dije mientras podía ver que su rostro se relajaba.

— **Bueno no te demoro más, nos vemos** , —dije él mientras me tomaba mi mano y le daba un beso.

No dije nada, solo me despedí de él, mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor. Aún sentía el olor de Edward en mi mano cuando llego a la planta baja, veo a Carlisle esperándome en el lobby. Lo saludo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida él me toma por el brazo y me dice.

— **Espera un momento, tengo con una condición para ir a la Estación junto** , —dijo él

— **Está bien no hay problema, y cuál es esa condición si se puede saber** , —dije imaginado que podía ser.

 **—** **¿Qué me dejes hablar a mí?, ok, porque si te dejo que hables tú, creo que tendría que pagar otra fianza y le daremos otro disgusto a nuestra pobre madre, y la verdad no se lo merece, estamos de acuerdo, Isabella** , —dijo él mientras esperaba que le contestase.

— **Vale, haré lo que tú digas** , —dije aunque la verdad no sabía si podía cumplir mi promesa. Menos mal que mi hermano sacó el carácter de nuestro padre, así que espero que él logre amansar a la fiera que tengo adentro de mí

Cuando me monto en el coche de Carlisle, me di cuenta en ese instante que después de dos años he podido superar mi miedo en montar coches, y todo eso gracias a Edward, sin embargo, aún no he podido superar mi miedo a manejar, mira que lo he intentado pero todos los esfuerzos ha sido inútiles, tal vez nunca logre superar ese miedo.

En cuanto llegamos a la estación, rápidamente salgo del coche y antes de que pueda subir las escaleras, Carlisle me hala por el brazo y me dice, — **Acuérdate de lo que hablamos y de lo que me prometiste, ¡vale!,** —dijo mientras yo testificaba con la cabeza.

Una vez en el mostrador mi hermano pregunta por el inspector Lauret, y por lo que veníamos sospechando, nos habían que el inspector Lauret había fallecido. Y cuando preguntamos el motivo de su fallecimiento, nos contaron que tuvo un lamentable accidente en la carretea. Mi hermano y yo nos quedábamos mirándonos. — **Entonces era cierto lo que dijeron en las noticias** , —dije para dentro de mí. En eso salta mi hermano y le pregunta al guardia que está en la ventanilla de información,

— **Entonces, quien llevará todos los casos del inspector Lauret, si se puede saber** , —dijo Carlisle.

En ese momento sentimos una voz ronca que nos decía, — **Yo soy quien llevaré todos sus casos** , —dijo la voz extraña.

Mi hermano y yo nos volteamos para ver de quien se trataba. Se presente como el agente Marcus, y nos pidió que lo acompañase hacia su oficina. Cuando llegamos allí, él nos pregunta quienes somos. Mi hermano le cuenta todo lo sucedido hace dos años y lo que estaba ocurriendo actualmente. Además le contó que fue el mismo inspector Lauret quien se había comunicado conmigo para decirle algo sobre el supuesto asalto que tuvimos.

— **Así que ustedes son el caso Swan** , —dijo el agente Marcus mientras nosotros nos quedamos sorprendido, al ver que sabía quiénes somos.

— **Sí** , —dijo mi hermano.

— **Qué bueno que vinieron, nos ahorraron tiempo, porque lo íbamos a llamar** , —dijo el agente.

Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos mirándonos, — **Ah! Sí y ¿se puede saber por qué?,** —preguntó mi hermano mientras me le quedaba mirando al agente. Estaba muy nerviosa, me agarre a mi hermano para que no se notase.

— **Según los informes telefónicos, usted Sra. Swan fue la última persona que el inspector llamó** , —dijo él mientras nos enseñaba el informe.

— **Sí, eso es verdad** , —contesté.

— **Um, y por qué la llamó Sra. Swan, ¡eh!** —dijo él mientras no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Miré a mi hermano para ver que hacía y con un gesto que me hizo con la cabeza, entendí que debía contestar la pregunta.

— **Para serle sincera, no lo sé, su voz parecía extraña,** —dije tratando de acordarme ese momento.

— **Y cómo es eso, Sra., Swan, eh, explíquese,** —dijo él mientras yo me estaba empezando a asustar a medida que él hacia una pregunta.

— **Por favor, llame Bella, y no sé cómo explicarle ni yo misma sé que pasó, solo pude hablar con él apenas cinco minutos porque la llamada se cortó** , —dije mientras miraba al agente, y pude notar que no sé quedó satisfecho por lo que le dije.

Pasa el tiempo y aquel interrogatorio no acaba, parecía que el tiempo se había congelado. Era una pregunta tras otra y ya no sabía que decir. Hasta que mi hermano al ver el curso que estaba llevando esto dijo, — **Ya es suficiente, ya le dijo que no sabe nada, qué más quieren de nosotros** , —dijo él muy furioso.

— **Está bien, vamos detenerlo aquí** , —dijo el agente.

Mientras mi hermano y yo nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta de salida, el agente nos dijo, — **Le recomiendo que no vayan a ningún lugar esto no ha concluido** , —dijo él sarcásticamente.

— **Que está insinuando señor agente, que mi hermana tuvo que ver con esto, acaso no fue un accidente,** —dijo mi hermano muy furioso.

— **Claro que no, solo que hasta que no se aclara esto, no pueden salir de la cuidad, estamos claro** , —dijo él mientras me miraba con cara de sospecha.

Cuando estábamos en la entrada de la Estación, mi hermano me dice que lo esperara aquí, que iba a buscar el coche. Apenas lo vi marcharse, me pongo a conversar con el guardia que estaba en la puerta, en eso veo a un grupo de persona que se dirigía hacia acá, sacan unas pistolas y comienza un tiroteo. Me tumbo al suelo, me arrastro hacia dentro de la estación. Me pongo detrás de sillas que estaba al costado de la puerta y me quedé allí hasta que pasara todo eso. Sentía los gritos de la gente, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que alguien me toca por detrás y doy un grito.

— **Cálmate Bella, soy yo Carlisle** , —dijo él muy asustado.

— **Carlisle** , —dije mientras me lanzaba hacia sus brazos.

— **Estas bien** , —apenas sentí los disparo corrí hacia acá.

— **Sí, estoy bien** , —dije sin embargo, empecé a sentirme extraña, en ese momento mi visión te tornó borrosa.

Veo que Carlisle me mira hacia el abdomen, pude notar que estaba en shock, le pregunto qué pasa.

— **Bella, Bella** , **y esa sangre** —dijo él muy preocupado,

— **¿Qué sangre?,** —dije cuando en ese instante siento una punzada que provenía de mi abdomen.

Coloco mis manos en mi abdomen y veo sangre. Enfoco la mirada hacia mi hermano sé que está diciendo algo pero no lo puedo oír. En ese instante todo me daba vuelta y vuelta, hasta que todo se puso negro.


	13. 13

**Capítulo 13**

Los ojos me pesaban, solo podía escuchar los gritos de mi hermano y de la gente pidiendo ayuda, además sentía un profundo ardor que provenía de mi abdomen, cuando de nuevo todo se tornó oscuro. Mis ganas de abrir mis ojos y saber que estaba pasando que aunque lo intentara con toda mis fuerzas, no podía. Entre mis trances escucho el sonido de una sirena, hasta que no supe nada más. Me sentía extraña, desperté en lugar que me resultaba familiar, sin embargo, no podía descifrar donde estaba exactamente. Hasta que veo algo que me hizo recordar, me encontraba en la carretera donde ocurrió el incidente, — **¿por qué estoy aquí?** , **¿acaso mi subconsciente, me estaba jugando una mala pasada o es qué pasé al otro lado y mi espíritus está divagando?** —dije. Si ese es el caso, — **¿por qué me torturo y vuelvo aquí?** , —dije.

Veo mi coche pasar, estábamos muy felices. Pocos minutos después pasa el coche misterioso. Trato de ver si podía ver la placa, pero fue imposible, entre la lluvia y la distancia donde estaba no me dejaba ver. De repente cambio de lugar y ahora me encuentro exactamente en el lugar del incidente (E90-Zaragosa), pero la diferencia es que veo a mi coche entre dos. Estoy reviviendo lo ocurrido hace dos años, en ese instante mis piernas empieza a temblar, volver a verme en el volante asustada, a mi cuñada gritando, y nuestros hombres afuera siendo golpeados, — **No podía creer que todo estaba sucediendo de nuevo, —dije mientras empezaba a gritar para pedir ayuda. Sin embargo me pongo a pensar** , — **Pero seré idiota, quien me podía escuchar, si en ese momento no pasaba ni un alma, además todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era producto de mi subconsciente** —dije.

Cuando la situación no podía ser peor, veo una luz, que provoca que tenga que colocarme mis manos en mi rostro. Siento una voz que me está llamando, su voz me resultaba familiar. — **Bella, ven** , —dijo la voz. — **Padre,** —dije reconociendo esa voz, — **Padre, donde estás** , —dije mientras miraba a todo los lados buscándolo. — **Bella, estoy aquí, ven,** —dijo mientras seguía la voz.

En ese instante siento una mano que me roza mi hombro, cuando volteo para ver quién era, mis ojos se humedecieron al ver que quien estaba parado frente a mí, no era ni más ni menos que mi padre. Ver su cálida sonrisa, no pude aguantar más y un mar de lágrimas empezó a brotar por mis ojos. Él me abría sus brazos para que fuese a abrazarlo, no lo dude ni un segundo y corro hacía él. Sus manos rozan mi cuero cabelludo, en señal para que me tranquilizase. Al mismo tiempo estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Él se separa de mí, me coloca sus manos en mis rostros y me dice, — **tranquila mi niña** , —dijo él con su dulce voz, — **todavía no es tu hora, debes regresar, allí este esperan personas que te quieren muchísimo, y solo quieren tu bienestar** , —decía él reiterativamente. No entendía porque me lo estaba diciendo, yo solo quiero estar en paz y saber qué fue lo que sucedió hace dos años.

— **Papá, yo solo quiero saber la verdad, eso es todo** , —dije mientras él continuaba riéndose.

— **No, mi niña, creo que si vas en busca de la verdad puede que te encuentre con cosas que quizás te sorprenda** , —dijo él mientras me acariciaba mi mentón.

— **Sorprenderme, por qué acaso tu sabes algo padre** , —dije mientras me negaba con la cabeza.

En ese momento mientras mi padre me decía algo que no lograba entender, siento unas voces, — ** _Bella, Bella, vamos despierta_**. Me resultaba familiar, — ** _Ese es Jacob_** , decía. — ** _No me puedes dejar solo, tú no, voy a matar a quién te hizo esto_** , —decía con voz preocupada. Otra voz resalta en ese instante, — ** _Bella, Bella_** , —decía la voz. Me quedo pensando, pero ese Edward. Pero que estaba pasando, miro desesperada a mi padre. A cambio solo recibo de él una palmadita en mi espalda, — **Anda acaba de irte, que allí te espera un mundo** , —dijo él mientras se reía a carcajada,

— **Muy gracioso, padre, no me puedo quedar aquí contigo, si te soy sincera no quiero párteme de ti,** —dije mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

Me abracé de mi padre, no quería a pártame de él, — **no te preocupes pequeña, todo se solucionará, mándale un beso a tu madre y al serio de tu hermano** , —dijo él mientras me empujaba hacia la luz.

Cuando abro los ojos, me siento desorientada, no sabía dónde me encontraba, hasta que enfoca mi mirada hacia adelante veo a mi madre en el medio entre Edward y Jacob, puedo sentir que ambos están discutiendo, y mi madre tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente. No hago ni ningún movimiento, pero cuando mi madre ve que abrí los ojos corre hacia mi lado.

— **Bella, ¡está bien!, no te duele nada** , —dijo ella con voz desesperada

— **¿En dónde estoy?** , —dije mientras los dos que más yo amaba estaban paralizados frente a mí.

— **En el hospital** , —dijo mi madre, — **pero estás bien, voy a llamar al médico** , — **y ustedes miren a ver cómo se comportan,** —dijo mi madre volteándose a Jacob y Edward.

— ** _En el hospital_** , —dije para dentro de mí. — ** _Y que hago yo aquí_** , —dije tratando de recordar.

En ese instante, levanto mi vista y veo que tanto Edward y Jacob me miran, no dicen ni una sola palabra. Trato de incorporarme, ellos enseguida corrieron a ayudarme. Observo como se miran entre ellos, estoy un poco asustada y adolorida, al verse a esos dos hombre matándose con la mirada. Cuando veo a mi madre entrar con el médico, sentí un alivio profundo, — **¡wow!, qué bueno que llegaste pensé que estos dos se iban a matar** , —dije bajito al oído de mi madre.

El médico me examina y dice que todo estaba bien conmigo, — **¡Cómo que todo estaba bien!, ¡No me Jodas!, si me siento como si un tren pasó por encima de mí!,** —dije. Todos me miraba muy serio por las palabras que dije y no dejaba de mirar al doctor, podía ver en su rostro la vergüenza, pero eso no me importó eso era lo que sentía, sin embargo, parece que el doctor se tomó a la ligera mis palabras y empezó a reírse a carcajada

— **Eso es normal, tú crees que es fácil recuperarse tan rápido de un disparo** , —dijo el médico mientras me quedaba sorprendida por sus palabras.

— ¡ **Cómo que un disparo! Y como sucedi…,** —dije mientras mi hermano en ese momento entraba por la puerta, — **Bella, ya despertaste, tú no sabe que susto me di cuando te vi la sangre** , —dijo él mientras me daba un abrazo.

— **¡Ay!,** —exclamé de dolor mientras mi hermano me pedía disculpa.

Mi hermano me explica como llegue al hospital, me quedé muy sorprendida, — **¡Wow!, me imagino el susto que debes a ver pasado** , —le dije a mi hermano. — **Ni te imaginas Bella,** —dijo él. Mientras continuábamos conversando, mi hermano mira a los dos hombres que han marcado mi vida, — **Esos de ahí en cuanto supieron que tú estabas en el hospital, no sé cómo, pero en menos de media hora estaban aquí** , —me dijo bajito al oído. — **Y no han dejado la habitación el día y medio que estuviste inconsciente,** —dijo él. — **Un día y medio, fue el tiempo que estuve inconsciente** , —dije mientras él asentaba con la cabeza.

— **¡Wow!, mi hermanita los tienes muerto por ti, tu sabe que no soy de chismes ni brete, pero hay que estar bien enamorado y tener una paciencia de coña para soportar a tu rival aquí** , —dijo mi hermano riéndose.

— **Muy gracioso** , —le dije a mi hermano.

Cómo ya no podía más con la incomodidad que me provocaban, les pedí amablemente que se fuera. Y que estaba muy agradecida, pero estaba muy apenada con ellos. Ellos entendieron perfectamente mi desdicha, así que sin chispear se fueron.

Esa noche mi hermano fue el que se quedó a cuidarme, mi madre ya llevaba dos noches seguidas quedándose y entre él y yo tuvimos que convencerla para que se fuera a descansar. Mi hermano salió unos minutos en busca de un vaso de café. En ese instante me encontraba sola, y el sueño me dominó, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, pero siento que me falta el aire, no podía respirar y cuando abro los ojos veo a alguien con el rostro cubierto que me estaba estrangulando, forceje con él, pero el muy condenado era fuerte, en eso entra mi hermano y al verme así corre a socorrerme. Ahora mi hermano y esa persona estaban agarrándose a golpe, yo empecé a gritar para que alguien viniera ayudarnos. Por la estatura y por la forma de pelear parecía un hombre joven, él empuja a mi hermano al suelo, mientras huye.

Carlisle se incorpora, viene a donde estoy yo, me pregunta si estoy bien, yo asiento con la cabeza para que se tranquilice. Él quería seguir al criminal, pero lo detuve, no podía correr ese riesgo. En ese momento entraron dos enfermeras.

— **¿Dónde carajos estaban ustedes, pudo haberle pasado algo a mi hermana si yo no hubiera venido?,** —dijo él muy enojado.

— **Lo siento, muchísimo** , —decían las enfermeras una y otra vez.

Trato de calmar a mi hermano, pero no era para menos si veo que a él u otra persona muy querida por mí le estuvieran haciendo daño creo que me pondría peor.

— **Bella, esto no se queda así, ahora mismo estoy llamando al agente Marcus** , —dijo él.

Mientras se alejaba para hablar con el agente, tomo un espejo que estaba en la gaveta del mostrador que estaba al lado mío, veo mi cuello rojo, y mañana va estar morado. Si mi madre ve esto, le da algo, y no podemos ocultarle lo sucedió porque ella ni es tonta, ni ciega, y en cuanto vea mi cuello va hacer pregunta, no sé qué hacer. Veo que mi hermano se está acercando.

— **¿Qué te dijo?,** —dije mientras me coloca pomada en el cuello.

— **Mañana viene, y te pondrá algunos guardias hasta que salgas del hospital** , —dijo él.

— **¿Qué le diremos a nuestra madre?** —dije con un tono de preocupación.

— **Ya veremos, pero, cuando venga el agente hablar contigo me la llevo, no quiero que este en medio de todo esto, vale** , —dijo mientras asentaba con la cabeza.

En efecto a la mañana siguiente, mi madre llega y detrás el agente Marcus, los dos entran a la habitación. Ella se le queda mirando, y ve que trae consigo unos guardias.

— **Bella, Carlisle, ¿qué está pasando aquí?,** —dijo ella muy preocupada.

— **Nada, madre, ven que te tengo que decir una cosa,** —dijo mi hermano mientras se llevaba a mi madre.

Una vez que los dos se marcharon el agente Marcus se acerca a mí, — **Se encuentra bien señorita** , —dijo él, — **Ah!, que sí estoy bien, no me ves como estoy señor agente,** —dije mientras no podía disimular mi enojo hacia los policías, — **Lo siento, eso estuvo de más, sin embargo, en compensación le daré una información confidencial, dado que usted es nuestra testigo debe estar informada** , —dijo él mientras me miraba muy serio.

— **¡Wow! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba** , —dije para dentro de mí, — **Soy toda oído** , —dije mientras empezaba a preocuparme.

Me dice que hace años que estaban investigando al inspector Lauret, debido a que había cierta actitud en él que lo hacía sospechar que estaba en algo ilícito. Y cuando me cuenta que todo empezó después de nuestro supuesto asalto y la manera en que lo manejo, hicieron que empezaran a sospechar de él. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el inspector Lauret tuvo que ir hace dos semanas a Barcelona su puestamente a revisar un caso, pero descubrieron que en realidad viajó a Barcelona a encontrarse con alguien. El agente no quiso dar detalle de esa persona, pero, sin duda alguna estaba relacionada con lo sucedido al inspector. Y que era posible que su muerte no hubiera sido un accidente

— **¡Queeeeeeeé!, como puede ser eso** , —dije mientras el agente me miraba fijamente.

— **No lo tenemos claro aún, pero para evitar que la prensa indague en el asunto, tuvimos que decir que fue un accidente** , —dijo él.

— **Ah!, todavía no entiendo porque me lo está contando eh! Acaso se debe porque casi me matan ayer y esa es su forma de recompensarme—** dije **.**

— **Lo sé, esto no debió haber pasado** , — dijo él muy apenado, — **Además, porque tú forman parte de esta investigación que aún no se ha acabado y pensaba que deberían saberlo, eso es todo** , —dijo él.

 **—** ** _¡Wow!, yo también formo parte de la investigado_** , —dije para dentro de mí nuevamente. En eso entra mi hermano con mi madre. Mi madre se le queda mirando al agente, — **¿Usted es..?,** —dijo ella.

— **Soy el agente Marcus señora, vine a ver cómo seguía su hija,** —dijo él.

Me quedo sorprendida, esta es la primera vez que mi madre se queda conforme. Le hago una seña a mi hermano para que supiera que quiero hablar con él. Él capta mi señal y le dice a mi madre que Bella necesita que le compre ese dulce que tanto lo gusta, —Bella, tú quieres enseimada, en estos momentos, —dijo ella.

— **Si madre, desde que ingresé al hospital no he comido dulce,** —dijo poniéndole ojitos que ella no se puede resistir.

En cuanto mi madre abandonó la habitación le hago un resumen a mi hermano. Él mira al agente, — **Eso es cierto** , —dijo él mientras el agente Marcus asentaba con la cabeza.

— **Ah! Y se puede saber que quiere de nosotros, eh!,** —dijo

— **Tranquilo Sr. Swan, no se tienen de que preocupar, solo les estoy advirtiendo, simple eso y que estén preparados para cuando los llame para que me aclaren ciertas dudas no los coja desprevenido, ¡Vale!, estamos de acuerdo** , —dijo él mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

Los ojos de aquel hombre daban miedo y antes que dijera otra palabra, mi hermano le contesta, — **Si es para ayudar claro que sí señor agente, estamos en la mejor disposición de ayudarlo con su investigación** , —dijo mi hermano mientras le daba al agente la tarjeta de presentación de él. — **Muy impresionante, además de ser el hermano también es el abogado de la familia** , —dijo él muy sorprendido.

Apena el agente se marchó, mi hermano se voltea y me dice, — **Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¡tú me entendiste Bella!** , —dijo él mientras no entendía él porque debía de callarme,

— **Ni siquiera a nuestra madre** , —pregunté

— **No Bella, ni siquiera a ella** , —dijo él.

— **Me puedes explicar por qué debo callarme y ocultarle a nuestra madre lo que descubrimos hoy** , —dije incrédula mientras mi hermano hacia un suspiro me comentó,

— **Así la cuidábamos, mientras menos gente sepa lo que estaba ocurriendo mejor, además no sabemos con qué gente nos estamos metiendo y no queremos que nuestra madre esté en peligro, ¡no es así!,** —dijo él con tono muy preocupante, — **Así que a nadie Bella, tú me estás escuchando a NADIE** , —dijo él,

— **Vale, a nadie le contaré** , —dije mientras él me miraba como si no confiara en lo que le dije, — **¡No me mires así!, ya te dije que no se lo contaré a NADIE. ¡JODER!** , —dije.


	14. 14

**Capítulo 14**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que ingrese en el hospital. Aún sentía un poco de dolor en la parte donde recibí el disparo, por suerte no fue nada grave y no tocó ningún órgano, sin embargo, la sensación de tener una bala en mi abdomen permanecía allí. Ya podía caminar, levantarme sin dificultad. A la mañana siguiente, el doctor pasa por mi habitación a revisar la herida. En ese instante no veía la hora de irme a casa, — ** _Definitivamente, no me gustan los hospitales, ni los doctores_** , —dije para dentro de mí. Mientras el doctor me revisaba, les explicaba a los estudiantes que vinieron con él, de que se trataba mi herida. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, me le quedo mirando, — ** _Cuando me va a decir que ya puedo irme a mi casa_** , —dije para dentro de mí. En eso cuando todos los estudiantes se fuero le digo

— **Doctor, cuando me puedo ir** , —dije mientras él le se me quedaba mirando

— **Porque lo preguntas, es que acaso, la hemos tratado mal** , —dijo él muy sonriente.

— ** _Me imagino lo que dijo fuera una broma, porque me va importar un comino que fuera médico y lo mando a volar_** , —dije para dentro de mí mientras miraba a mi hermano, que había llegado unos minutos antes de que pasara el doctor.

Mi hermano imaginado lo que le iba a decir al doctor, me coloca la mano en el hombro y le dice al doctor, — **Lo siento doctor, disculpe a mi hermana doctor, claro que no nos han tratado mal, sin embargo, a ella no le gusta los hospitales** , —dijo él mientras me miraba con rostro serio.

— **Ah!** —dijo él. En eso se queda unos minutos en silencio, sin embargo, ya no podía más con su tortura, — ** _Acaba de decir cuando puedo irme_** , —dije para dentro de mí, mientras lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Al ver mi rostro, me dice, — **Está bien, te voy a decir, porque si no te lo digo es posible que no salga vivo de aquí** , —dijo él muy sonriente. No pudo resistirme a su broma que tuve que reírme.

— **Hasta que al fin te saco una sonrisa,** —dijo él, — **Para mañana ya se puede ir,** —dijo él mientras no podía ocultar mi felicidad,

— **Vale, vale, aunque sea disimula un poquito,** —dijo él mientras miraba a mi hermano y no podíamos aguantar la risa.

— **Doctor gracias** , —dije mientras él me miraba,

— **Y eso porque** , —dice él, mientras le explicaba que en realidad no me gustaban los doctores porque siempre son muy serio, y verlo a él cambio por completo mis expectativas hacia ellos.

— **Bueno, chicos me voy, espero no volver a verlos por aquí,** —dijo él mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

— **Disculpe doctor, como usted se llama** , —dije. Y él con una sonrisa en sus labios dijo, — **Aro,** —dijo mientras continuó con su camino.

En cuanto él me dijo que me podía ir, ya no venía la hora de irme de aquí. Poco rato después llega mi madre y le cuento la buena noticia. Me despido de todo el mundo y les doy las gracias por la paciencia que han tenido conmigo, sin embargo, entre ellos no estaba quien me salvo la vida. Pregunto a la jefa de las enfermeras donde estaba el doctor Aro, y ella me dice que estaba en ese momento impartiendo una conferencia.

— **¡Ufa! que lastima y yo que quería despedirme de él** , —dije muy triste, — **Usted sería tan amable de decirle a él que muchas gracias por todo y espero no volver jamás por aquí,** —dije mientras me despedía nuevamente de las enfermeras.

— **Descuida que yo le daré tú recado,** —dijo la jefa de las enfermeras.

Estaba muy contenta, al fin pude salir de ese infierno de hospital, y juré que no volvería a poner un pie en un hospital. No me gusta ese olor que desprende los hospitales, me parece de muerte. Cuando llego a la casa grito de felicidad — **Al fin estoy en mi dulce hogar** , —dije muy alegre. Pero la felicidad se esfuma como un vaso de agua. En ese instante siento que suena el timbre de la puerta era un joven sosteniendo un ramo de flores. Mi madre le abre, — **Por favor, aquí vive Isabella Swan** , —dijeron el joven

— **Así es,** —dijo mi madre mientras firmaba los papeles de entrega.

Mi madre me mira con mucha intriga, como diciéndome quien habrá enviado esas bellas flores. — **Bella, ¿Quién te habrá enviado esto?** —dijo ella.

— **Y tú no sabes quién las envió, joder madre, seguro que es Edward o Jacob,** —dijo mientras sostenía el ramo de flores y leía la tarjeta.

— **Pero si ellos no sabían de tu salida del hospital,** —dijo ella mientras me quedaba fría leyendo la tarjeta.

— **Que pasa Bella, quien te mando las flores no me dejes así** , —dijo.

Cuando le digo que las flores me las envió el doctor Aro, no me lo podía creer. También mi madre se quedó tan sorprendida como yo. La tarjeta decía:

 ** _Ese es mi deber como médico, salvar las vidas de las personas. Espero volver a verte pronto, pero no en el hospital, digo si no hay un impedimento._**

 ** _Aro_**

Pero que se ha creído ese doctorcito, que por sálvame la vida, puede aprovecharse de mi fragilidad. No sabía qué hacer con aquellas flores. — **Ni pienses que las vas a botar** , —dijo mi madre imaginando lo que estaba pensando.

— **Pero madre, yo…,** —dije mientras ella me interrumpía.

— **Nada de peros, tú no ves que ese doctor solo quería sr amable contigo, deja la paranoilla** , —dijo ella mientras me quitaba las flores y se alejaba de mí.

— **¡Wow! Sí que le dio fuerte,** —dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que salí del hospital y nada ni Edward y Jacob parece que se los tragó la tierra. No me han llamado ni enviado un mensaje, eso no es típico de ellos. Por una parte me sentía aliviada por no tenerlos todo el tiempo buscando escusas para verme y por otra parte siento que mi mente le gusta ese masoquismo y ansiaba verlos. — ** _Yo misma no me entiendo, ¡madre mía! Por un lado quiero distancia de ellos y por el otro me angustia no tener noticias de ellos. Esta definitivamente no soy yo,_** —dije para dentro de mí. Sin embargo, debo ser fuerte no solo por mí también por ellos porque ni ellos ni yo no nos merecemos sufrir.

Al día siguiente me disponía ir al trabajo, cuando llego a la Universidad, como siempre hago la rutina de siempre, voy a la cafetería y luego a la oficina. Al llegar a la oficina no había nadie allí, que extraño Jessica siempre llega unos minutos después que yo y ya han pasado 5 min. Camino hacia la oficina de Victoria veo que tiene las luces apagadas, todo me resultaba extraño, sin embargo, se sentía un ruido. En ese instante entré pánico, quizás alguien esté allí adentro y como siempre la curiosidad es una de mis defecto. Tomo la probeta que justo estaba en el escritorio de Jessica y camino hacia la oficina de Victoria. Cuando abro la puerta me llevo una sorpresa enorme, vi a Victoria en su silla pero no estaba sola. Ella estaba encima de alguien, — **_¡Wow! Victoria haciendo aquí no me lo puedo creer,_** —dije para dentro de mí. Ella nota mi presencia y salta enseguida,

— **Bella no es lo que parece, una cosa dio a la otra entonces…** —dijo ella con voz nerviosa.

— **Pero que pasa, no me tienes que explicar nada,** —dije.

Y cuando voy a seguir hablando, veo que la silla da la vuelta exponiendo así al individuo que estaba con ella. Mis ojos parecía que se me iban a salir no me lo podía creer, — **no puede ser él,** —dije una y otra vez.

— **Bella, cálmate ya te dije que no es lo que parece te dije** , —dijo Victoria mientras me miraba.

— **Claro que no pienso nada porque por lo que vi es suficiente para mí** , —dije mientras miraba hacia él.

En ese instante no podía pensar bien, así que di media vuelta y salí corriendo de allí. Veo que Jessica entra por esa puerta, no entiendo lo que me dice, creo que me estaba dando los buenos días, pero no atinaba a nada, — **No puedo creer que esto me esté sucediendo a mí, y como pudo traicionarme de esa forma** —dije mientras salía de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

En eso siento una voz de tras de mí que me dice que por favor me detuviera, sin embargo, no quería verlo ni oírlo, así que continúe corriendo. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos de huir de él, todo fue en vano, porque él era más rápido que yo. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él estaba al lado mío, me sostiene el brazo, trato de zafarme de él, pero todo fue inútil.

— **¡Cálmate Bella! Déjame que te explique, lo que viste no es lo que parece** , —dijo él mientras yo trataba de apartarme de él.

— **¡Suéltame! No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo,** —dije mientras apenas podía sostener mis lágrimas.

— **No, hasta que podamos hablar,** —dijo él mientras no me quitaba los ojos de encimas.

— **Sino me suelta voy a gritar ahora mismo y voy a decir que me estas acosando, así que por las buenas te lo estoy pidiendo que me sueltes,** —dije mientras podía ver en sus ojos la angustia, no si era porque lo pillé tirándosele a mi Jefa y sentía lastima por mí o era porque sentía vergüenza, — ** _Y la muy perra, desde hace algún tiempo estaba loquita por echarle el polvo, y él muy imbécil cayo en su red_** —dije para dentro de mí.

Nunca le voy a perdonar su traición, le insistía que si no me soltaba iba a gritar, pero él me desafiaba con la mirada. — **Ah! Porque crees que estoy jugando, ¡SUELTAME!** —dije mientras él no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

— **Atrévete a gritar,** —dijo él con tono desafiante.

— **Ah! Porque me estas desafiando, ¡!Auxi…,** —dije pero él me corta cuando me coloca una mano en la boca.

— **Está bien, ya sé que eres capaz de todo lo que te proponga, este voy a soltar, pero no pienses que esto se termina acá,** —dijo él mientras me soltaba y lo miraba con odio.

Di media vuelta y me aleje de él lo más rápido posible. Empecé a caminar y a caminar sin un destino fijo, solo quería estar sola y tratar de asimilar lo sucedido. Estaba como alma en pena, en ese instante no sabía dónde me encontraba, solo sé que me encontré con un parque y me siento en uno de los banquillos, a pensar. No tenía noción del tiempo.

Cuando siento una voz familiar llamándome, — **Eres Bella Swan, ¡no es verdad!,** —dijo aquella voz.

En eso levanto la vista y veo que no es otro que el Doctor Aro, — **Como estás doctor,** —dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

— **Te lo dije, que nuestro destino era volvernos a encontrar** , —dijo él muy risueño, Y cuando se da cuenta que estaba llorando me dice, — **Te encuentras bien, Bella,** —dijo él mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro.

— **Si estoy bien, no se preocupe,** —dije aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de la tristeza.

— **Bella, no me creo ese cuento, algo debe haber pasado para que estés así, ¿Le sucedió algo a tú madre o alguien de tu familia?,** —dijo él muy intrigado.

— **De verdad Doctor no pasa nada** , —dije mientras él se sentaba al lado mío.

— **Está bien sino me quieres contar, pero sé que te sucede algo,** —dijo él mientras permanecía a mi lado.

Estuvimos conversando un rato. Hablar con el doctor Aro me tranquilizó un poco. En eso siento el celular sonar, cuando voy a ver quién era, veo quien me estaba llamando era ese imbécil. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba pero no quería cogerlo no tenía deseo de hablar con él.

— **No lo vas a coger,** —dijo Aro,

— **No es nadie importante,** —dije mientras continuábamos conversando.

Al poco rato vuelve a sonar mi celular, pero esta vez era Alice. Y antes de que dijera una sola palabra, ella me grita,

— **Bella, ¿En dónde carajos estás?, ¿Tienes aquí a medio mundo buscándote?,** dijo ella mientras no me dejaba hablar,

— **Alice, me puedes dejar hablar, joder, que no te callas un minuto,** —dije mientras sé que eso la puso peor.

— **Ah!, porque me estás reprendiendo, a ver acaba de decirme donde rayos estás para ir a buscarte,** —dijo ella.

Cuando le dije que no sabía dónde estaba, ella se empezó a reír, — ¿ **No me jodas Bella, en donde diablos estás?** —dijo ella muy furiosa.

— **Espera, déjame preguntarle a Aro,** —dije mientras un silencio por su parte.

— **Espérate ahí un momento, estás con el guapetón del doctorcito que te salvó la vida** , —dijo ella mientras soltaba una carcajada.

— **No estoy de humor para bromas Alice, espera un momento,** —dije mientras le preguntaba a Aro donde estábamos.

Cuando me dijo que me encontraba Parque del Oeste, me quede sorprendida, — **¡Wow! Cómo caminé,** —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Alice, me encuentro Paseo de Moret, 2, 28008 en el Parque Oeste, me copias,** —dije mientras Alice me decía que no me moviera de allí.

Mientras esperaba a Alice, continué con la agradable compañía de Aro. Pasaron media hora y en cuanto veo a Alice corro a sus brazos necesitaba un hombro amigo con que desahogar mí pena. — **Bella, que sucede ¿por qué estás así?,** —dijo ella con tono preocupado.

Apenas podía hablar, — **Lo encontré tirándosela a mi Jefa,** —dije con la voz llorosa.

— **De quien me hablas, cómo que se tiró a tú Jefa, no te entiendo,** —dijo ella mientras me consolaba.

— **Él idiota ese me las va pagar,** —dije con voz enojada y llena de rabia.

— **Bella, me puedes decir de quien estás hablando, no puedo entender nada** , —dijo ella mientras no entendía nada de lo que le decía.

— **El imbécil ese** , —dije apenas conteniendo mi rabia.

— **Quien Bella, quien,** —dijo ella ya toda intrigada.


	15. 15

**Capítulo 15**

Un profundo silencio invadía el ambiente, Alice enfoca la mirada hacia Aro que en ese instante se acercaba. — ** _Él pobre lo deje colgado en cuanto vi a Alice_** , —dije para dentro de mí. Alice se le queda mirando de arriba hacia abajo, como diciendo este grandullón es Aro, y luego me mira hacía a mí, y por la expresión en su rostro me puedo imaginar que es lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, — ¡ **Wow! Este es Aro, el doctor que te salvo la vida**. Las pocas veces que Alice fue avistarme al hospital nunca coincidieron. Solo le habla de él y lo guapo que era.

— **Y tú debes ser Aro, ¡no!** , —dijo Alice mientras él asentaba con la cabeza.

— **¡Ay! Perdón no tuve chance de presentarlos** , —dije — **Alice este es Aro, Aro este mi mejor amiga y confidente Alice,** —dije mientras se estrechaban las manos.

— **Todo bien Bella** , —dijo él muy preocupado.

— **Sí, todo bien, no te preocupes, ¡ah! Gracias** , —dije mientras corría una lágrima por mi mejilla y Alice me pasaba la mano por detrás de la espalda.

— **Vale, no pregunto más, pero gracias por qué,** —dijo él.

— **Por hacerme compañía** , —dije mientras me giraba hacia Alice y le decía que saliéramos de allí.

— **Bueno Aro, me dio gusto conocerte** , —dijo Alice mientras las dos nos despedíamos de él.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el coche Alice me toma del brazo y me dice — **No sé qué fue lo que pasó hoy contigo, y voy a darte tu espacio, pero me dejas preocupadas sabes, y cuando decidas hablar del tema estoy aquí, vale** , —dijo ella mientas me sostenía de la mano en señal de apoyo.

— **Vale** , —dije mientras nos montábamos en coche.

De nuevo el silencio invadía el ambiente. Alice supo darme el espacio que necesitaba, y se lo agradecí mucho. Después de 5 min de viaje, al fin rompo el silencio,

— **Edward** , —dije mientras mi corazón se oprimía de solo mencionar su nombre.

— **Como dice** , —dijo ella mientras no entendía lo que le decía.

— **Que fue a Edward quien me encontré en la oficina de Victoria** , —dije furiosa mientras me venía las imágenes de ese momento.

— **No me lo puedo creer, tú estás segura, Bella,** —dijo ella muy sorprendida.

— **Claro que estoy segura** , —dije mientras le contaba cómo sucedieron las cosas.

— **Si así sucedieron las cosas, yo no me lo creo, y más viniendo de esa arpía de tu Jefa** , —dijo ella.

— **Pero tú no me entendiste, a mí me parece que no,** —dije furiosa.

— **Sí, Bella yo te entendí perfectamente, lo que me parece que la que no ha entendido bien la situación eres tú, y me está pareciendo que estás comportando como si fuera una adolescente inmadura,** —dijo ella mientras me le quedé mirando. — **O es que acaso tú le diste la oportunidad de hablar,** —dijo ella con voz seria.

— **No, no lo deje hablar** , **y creo que tampoco quisiera hablar con él** —dije mientras asimilaba sus duras palabras.

— **Ves, a eso me refiero, estás actuando de forma infantil** , —dijo ella mientras la miraba. — **Y la verdad es que no te entiendo, quieres estar sola pero te mueres por tenerlo a los dos a la vez,** —dijo ella mientras no quitaba la vista a la carretera.

De nuevo el silencio invadía el ambiente, las palabras de Alice me llegaron al corazón, y quizás ella tenga razón y mi comportamiento sea un poco infantil, pero es que me da rabia que esa mujerzuela se haya aprovechado de la situación y el imbécil de Edward cayera en su red. Cuando llegamos a la entrada del edificio, invito a Alice que suba, pero ella rechazó mi oferta, me despido de ella y salgo del coche, cerrando la puerta ella me dice, — **Bella, piensa bien que es lo que vas hacer, no te dejes llevar por un impulso** , —dijo ella mientras desaparecía como un rayo.

Cuando abro la puerta, veo unos ojos que me miran con rabia, era mi madre. Apenas entre al apartamento, mi madre no me dice nada, sin embargo, me señala hacia el reloj, miro hacia donde me estaba señalando, — **¡wow! Esa era la hora, 9 de la noche,** —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Me puedes decir donde carajos tú estabas, me tenías con el corazón en la boca**. **No llamas, y luego Edward llama para saber si habías llegado, y su voz la note preocupada** —dijo ella muy exaltada. — **Le pregunte que sucedía pero no me quiso decir, para que tienes móvil para tenerlo guardado,** —decía ella mientras no me dejaba hablar.

— **Madre, si me dejaras hablar, quizás podría entenderme,** —dije mientras ella se callaba y sentaban en el sofá esperando a que empezara hablar.

No pude contarle toda la verdad a mi madre, no quería darle un disgusto ni tampoco quería que se ensayara con Edward. Le dije que tuve un problema con Edward y salí de la Universidad a controlar mis pensamientos y no me percaté de la hora. No sé si ella quedó satisfecha por todo lo que le dije porque no me dijo nada, solo me dijo, — **Espero que las cosas se arreglen entre tú y Edward** , —dijo ella mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

— **¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte, Jacob también te llamó,** —dijo ella mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

— **Ok, después le llamaré** , —dije mientras me encaminaba hacia mi cuarto.

Mientras estaba en la ducha, cuando las palabras de Alice no salían de mi mente. Salí del baño, no me apetecía cenar, así que me dispuse a dormir cuando recordé que Jacob me había llamado. Tomo mi móvil, le marco y en el segundo timbrazo él me lo coge.

— **Hola Bella** —dijo con dulce.

— **Hola Jacob,** —dije — **Me dijo mi madre que me llamaste** , —dije mientras me recostaba en la cama.

— **¡Ah!, solo que estaba preocupado por ti porque Alice me llamó toda preocupada para saber si sabía algo de ti, y le dije que no he sabido nada de ti desde que saliste del hospital, ¿todo bien?,** —dijo él.

— **Sí todo bien** , —dije aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo.

Estuvimos conversando por más de una hora, ya el cansancio empezaba a notarse en mi voz.

— **Siento por tú voz que debes estar cansada, ¡no!** —dijo él mientras empezaba a bostezar.

— ** _Uhumm_** , —dije — **pero no es por ti, solo que tuve un día muy pesado** —dije aunque la verdad hablar con él me tranquilizó un poco.

— **Sí me lo imagino, aunque no me quieras hablar de tú día,** —dijo él mientras me dejaba con la boquiabierta. — ** _Pero que sabrá él_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

Seguimos conversando de todo un poco, no nos percatamos de la hora. En ese momento su voz para mí era como un sedante. — **Bella,** —dijo él mientras me erizaba la piel cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre.

— **Sí** , —dije medio dormía.

— **¿Qué tal si mañana paso por ti?,** —dijo él mientras me sentaba de un tirón de la cama. — **Tranquila, solo como plan de amigo,** —dijo él como si supiera como había reaccionado.

— **Vale Jacob** , —dije mientras podía sentir su alegría por el otro lado de la Línea.

Después de una larga y extendía conversación con Jacob no aguantaba más y me quedé profundamente dormida. Las imágenes de Victoria sentada encima de las piernas de Edward, no salían de mi mente, — ** _porque mi subconsciente vuelve a revivirme esto, no lo entiendo, —_** dije para dentro de mí. Aún no me puedo creer que Edward hiciera eso conmigo o es que acaso no lo conocía bien. Apenas solo estuvimos juntos a próximamente 3 meses juntos y de no ser del retorno de Jacob aún estuviéramos juntos. En ese instante las palabras de Alice, y me pongo a pensar, — **Es verdad que no le di oportunidad a que Edward me explicara, pero es que ese instante no podía reaccionar. Quizás Alice tenga razón y todo esto haya sido una encerrona de esa zorra de Victoria, pero no le voy a dar el gusto de que me vea sufrir.** Revivía ese momento una y otra vez, hasta que un sonido proveniente de mi estómago me hizo despertar y sentarme bruscamente en la cama. — **¡Wow! Ese es mi estómago** , —dije mientras me volteaba y tomaba el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. Era las 3 de la mañana, cómo no va a rugir si no había comido nada desde que salir ayer de la casa. Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina, abro el frío y veo un exquisito pote de Helado de sabor a vainilla, y sin pensarlo lo cojo y empiezo a saboréalo.

Suena el despertador a las 7 de la mañana, medio dormida empiezo a buscarlo y sin darme cuenta lo tumbo para el suelo. —Ho **stia, entre las pesadillas y el exquisito helado que me comí no he podido dormir nada** , —dije para dentro de mí. Me miro en espejo parezco un esperpento, tenía unas ojeras que me llegaban hasta la nariz. Me dirijo hacia al baño y entro a la ducha para ver si me despejaba.

Al salir del baño me dirijo a mi closet y cojo un vestido muy llamativo y extremadamente sexy de color morado. Me maquillo y me unto la crema hydrolyze para disimular mis ojeras. Al llegar a la cocina, me encuentro a mi madre, la saludo y ella me mira de arriba hacia abajo,

— **¿A quién vas a matar?,** —dijo ella de forma irónica

— **¿Cómo dice?,** —dije mientras no entendía su comentario irónico.

— **Dije que vestida así, vas a provocar la muerte a alguien, ¿Quién será la victima?,** —dijo ella mientras no podía aguantar la risa.

— **Joder madre, que ideas se te ocurren, y no me vestí así para nadie, fue lo primero que escogí** , —dije mientras ella no quería creer. Eso me pongo a pensar, y tal vez me vestí así a propósito y de verdad quisiera provocar a ciertas personas.

— **Lo que tú digas mi amor,** —dijo ella mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Desayunamos en silencio, cuando siento el móvil sonar era Edward, — **No lo vas a responder** , —dijo mi madre. — **No, es nadie sin importancia,** —dije mientras colgaba y seguía desayunando. Cuando terminé y ayudé a mi madre a lavar la losa, tomé mi iPod y me fui a trabajar. Al montar en el bus, me siento en unos de los asientos del medio, venía muy sumergida en mis pensamientos escuchando la música de las Ha-Ash con la canción **_Amor a Medias_**. Me encanta ese dúo mexicano, sus canciones siempre nos enseñan algo. Aún no sé cómo voy a mirar la cara de Victoria y principalmente la Edward, él propagaba que no podía vivir sin mí, que me amaba, y no sé cuántas cosas más, que hacía que mi corazón de derritiera. Pues parece que esas palabras eran solo era eso palabras que se las llevaba el viento. Cuando bajo del Bus, sigo sumergida en mis pensamientos y tarareando la canción que sin darme cuente choco con alguien, y cuando levanto la vista para disculparme me encuentro con un hombre de aproximadamente 1.90 mts, ojos rasgado color miel, — **¡Joder! Edward** , —dije para dentro de mí. El corazón me latía mil por hora, mis piernas se ablandaron que casi estuve a punto de caerme a no ser por él que me agarra del brazo y me jala hacia él nos encontrábamos pecho contra pecho. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y así permanecemos unos segundos hasta que el encanto se corta cuando abre su boca,

— **Bella estás bien** , —dijo él con voz melódica.

— **Sí, estoy bien, gracias** , —dije mientras me separaba de él.

— **Bella, tenemos que hablar, lo has entendido todo mal** , —dijo él mientras me tomaba las manos.

— **No tenemos nada de qué hablar** , **todo está muy claro** —dije mientras me hacía revivir esa pensadilla.

— **¡Joder Bella! No pasó nada por lo menos de mi parte, no sé cómo llegue allí, te lo juro,** —dijo él casi a punto de llorar.

Nos quedamos mirándonos mientras un silencio invadía el ambiente, no sabía que decirle, en ese instante sus palabras me llegaba al corazón. Él aún estaba sosteniéndome en sus brazos aunque yo no tenía fuerzas para alejarme de él y al ver que no pronunciaba una sola,

— **Bella, por favor, dime que me crees** , —dijo mientras me zarandeaba para que reaccionara.

En eso una voz familiar que provenía por detrás de mí, le grita a Edward que me soltará, sin embargo, Edward no hizo caso a sus amenazas, y continuó agarrándome hasta que le dijera algo. En ese instante veo unas manos que sostiene el brazo de Edward, cuando levanto la vista, para mi sorpresa era Jacob.

— **Dijo que la soltarás** , —dijo Jacob mientras quitaba los brazos de Edward sobre mí.

En ese momento me encontraba entre dos hombres que hace mi vida una revolución. Parecía que se iban a comer vivo, estaba uno frente a otro.

— **Y quien me lo va impedir, acaso tú,** —dijo Edward mientras no le quitaba la vista a Jacob.

— **Si fuera preciso sí, o es que acaso no vez que la estaba lastimando pedazo de imbécil,** —dijo Jacob con mucha furia.

Ya no soportaba más ver ese espectáculo que estaban formando por mi culpa, y en eso di un grito que todos se quedaron mirando, — **¡Suficiente!** — dije. Esos dos hombres voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar mi voz en sus ojo pude ver el odio que se tenían uno al otro y yo me encontraba entre ese mar sangriento, sin embargo no podían intimidar por ellos así que me impuse y le dije, — **No ven el espectáculo que están dando, por favor, tranquilícese** , — dije mientras podía ver que sus ceños se relajaban.

— **Está bien, no voy a insistir más, sin embargo, dado lo acontecimientos de estos últimos día, por favor, acepta nuevamente que Caius te proteja** , —dijo él mientras Jacob y yo nos mirábamos.

— **_De nuevo tengo que pasar que alguien esté detrás de mí para que me cuide la_** **_espalda_** , —dije para dentro de mí. En eso siento que Jacob resalta. — **Ella no necesita de una niñera para que la vigile, o es que acaso quieres saber en qué pasos anda y con quien se encuentra, ese es tú propósito,** —dijo él mientras que Edward lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

— **Acaso no te das cuenta del peligro que corre** , —dijo él con voz furiosa.

— **Hello, aquí estoy** , —dije mientras los miraba a los dos para que notaran mí presencia.

— **Yo decido si quiero o no a alguien que me cuide** , —dije mientras tomo mi teléfono que en ese instante suena y sin mirar quien era descuelgo

— **Quien necesitan que la vigilen** , — pregunta aquella voz que se me parecía al agente Marcus.

— **Disculpe, quien me habla** , —dije mientras trataba de callar aquellos dos.

—Es el agente Marcus, me va a decir a quien hay que vigilar, —dijo él, mientras le saludaba y le explicaba al agente Aro lo que pensaba Edward y de mi seguridad. — **¡Wow! Que casualidad que estén hablando de eso**. — **Le tengo novedades** , **Sra. Swan** , —dijo él mientras sentí en ese momento mis ojos empezaron a brillar al ver que había una esperanza de que se resolviera todo este misterio.

— **Y me puede decir cuáles son** , —dije con la idea de cambiar de tema, no me gusta la idea de tener a alguien detrás de mí vigilándome.

Puede notar su inseguridad, le pregunté nuevamente cuales eran las novedades, sin embargo, me pidió que quería hablar conmigo pero a sola y en un lugar lejos de la comisaría. No sé qué a que se debe este misterio y por qué tenía a que ser a sola. Le propuse que fuera esta noche a mi casa y él estuvo de acuerdo, le pregunté si podía estar mi hermano y no tuvo ninguna objeción, pero Jacob no podía estar presente

— **_¡Wow! Eso no me lo esperaba, por qué Jacob no podía enterarse_** , —dije para dentro de mí mientras lo miraba fijamente a él.

Cuando terminé de hablar con el agente Marcus, me enfoque mi mirada en Jacob aún no podía entender que es lo que estaba pasando. Y al ver que le estoy mirando con mucha intriga me dice, — **Sucedió algo** , —dijo él muy intrigado.

— **Para nada** , —dije mientras cambia de tema.

— **Con relación a Caius, voy aceptarlo con una condición, que yo sea quien pague sus honorario, vale,** —dije mientras podía ver en su rostro que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

— **Bella,** —dijeron los dos unísonos,

— **Nada de Bella, o lo tomas o lo deja —le dije a Edward,**

En ese momento cuando miro el rostro de Jacob, puedo ver su enojo, y le pregunto, — **Te sucede algo Jake** , —dije mientras él estaba sorprendido por como lo llamé. Hace dos años que no le digo así, hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

Él me hala y nos alejamos de Edward, — **Ya estaba extrañando que me llamabas así,** —dijo él acariciándome la mejilla.

No entienda por qué me eché hacia atrás ante su toque será por lo que me dijo el agente Marcus, — **Al grano Jacob** , **¿qué pasa?,** —dije mientras ese momento vi como Edward se marchaba.

— **Yo creo que no es necesario que acepte su oferta, yo lo puedo hacer** , —dijo él mientras trataba de acercarse a mí yo me alejaba.

— **Déjemelos así, que tal si dejamos la salida para otro día,** —dije mientras veía en su rostro que no le gustó la idea.

— **¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debe ese cambio?,** —dijo él todo intrigado.

— **Surgió algo, que tengo que solucionar,** —dije mientras moría por las ganas de saber que eran esas nuevas novedades y de por qué Jacob no lo podía saber.

— **Pero no es nada grave** , —dijo él.

— **Para nada, y que piensas de mí propuesta** , —dije mientras sentía como una desdichada por mentirle.

— **Vale, vale, lo dejamos para otro día,** —dijo él con voz triste.


	16. 16

**Capítulo 16**

Después de despedirme de Jacob me dirijo a la cafetería de la Universidad, me siento donde siempre. Cuando llevaba apenas dos minutos veo que Edward hace entrada y se siente en la mesa de al frente de la mía, no sé si lo hacía para provocarme pero el hecho es que no me quitaba su mirada en mí. Yo trataba de no mirarlo, sin embargo, era inevitable no mirarlo, más aun sabiendo que esa persona tiene su mirada fija en ti. Me levanto y él no apartaba su miranda en mí. Casi casi que salí corriendo de allí. Entro a la oficina muy agitada, camino hacia mi buró, paso de largo de la oficina de Victoria, un suspiro involuntario salía de mi boca, parece que no ha llegado y la verdad tenía unas ganas de que no viniera porque si llegara a verla no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar.

En eso hace entrada Jessica, y en cuanto me vio soltó el bolso y se sentó al lado mío, me miraba cómo _diciendo acaba de decir que fue todo aquello de ayer_ , — **¿Qué pasa Jess?,** —dije mientras seguía mirando cómo diciendo _tú sabe_ ,

— **¿Qué fue todo eso ayer?,** —dijo ella toda intrigada.

— **Nada, Jess,** —dije mientras ella me miraba con mala cara.

— **¿Cómo que nada Bella, si saliste de aquí que parecía que ibas a pagar un fuego y detrás de ti salió Edward?** —dijo ella muy curiosa.

— **Hostia tía, a ti no se te va ningún detalle, pero es la verdad no sucedió nada, solo que tuve que irme por un problema familiar y Edward solo quería saber si estaba bien, satisfecha** , —dije mientras sé que le estaba mintiendo pero no quiero que todos se entere que fue lo que realmente sucedió y más ella que no sabe ser discreta.

No sé si se quedó satisfecha con mi respuesta, pero no me dijo más nada, y se alejó de mí. Continué con lo que estaba haciendo, ya muy pronto termino mi maestría, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba el día mi mente solo pensaba en una sola cosa que eso que me tenía que decir el agente Marcus, ya no sabía qué hacer para calmar mi ansiedad.

Al llegar el horario de almuerzo, me fui con el equipo, esta vez no fuimos a la cafetería de la Universidad, a Rosalie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de almorzar fuera, fuimos al Restaurante Sal Gorda. Entramos muy risueños, por la broma que hizo Emmett, sin embargo, nos quedamos muy sorprendido cuando vimos a Edward sentado con su grupo de trabajo. No sé si era pura coincidencia o una encerrona por parte de aquellos tres que iban conmigo. En ese momento miro a Rosalie con el ceño frucido,

— **¿Tú tienes algo que ver en esto?,** —dije mientras ellos me miraban.

— **Te lo juro Bella, que no tengo nada que ver con esto, es solo una simple coincidencia** , —dijo ella tan sorprendida como yo al ver a Edward allí.

En eso uno de ellos le hace seña a Jessica, y nosotros volteamos a verla, ella no sabía que cara poner. Era un amigo de ella que dada la casualidad trabajaba en el mismo departamento de Edward.

— **No miren así, no tuve nada que ver solo le hice el cometario a Mike,** —dijo ella, sin embargo, no le creíamos ni una sola palabra.

Ya eso no importaba quien o no había hecho todo esto, el hecho es que nos encontrábamos en la misma mesa todo el mundo. Cuando todos estábamos sentados viene el maître y toma toda nuestras órdenes. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente a pesar de las miradas de Edward hacia mí. No sé qué estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento, pero el hecho de que me esté mirando con esa cara como si quisiera comerme daba miedo.

De tanto líquido que habíamos tomados tuve la necesidad de ir al baño. Me excuso y me dirijo al baño, cuando salgo veo unas manos que me jala no sé adónde porque todo estaba oscuro. Cuando iba a gritar me coloca su mano en mi boca.

— **Srrr…, no te voy hacer daño**. —dijo una voz que la identifique enseguida era Edward.

— **Pero qué coño estás haciendo** , —dije cuando él me soltó.

— **Tenemos que terminar la conversación que empezamos esta mañana que fue interrumpida por tu lindo maridito** , —dijo él mientras me le quedaba mirando.

— **Pero si ya estaba todo claro, no sé qué pudo quedar pendiente** , —dije mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a erizarse por sus roces.

— **Dije la verdad cuando, no sabía cómo había llegado al despacho de Victoria, te lo juro Bella** , —dijo él mientras me explicaba lo sucedido.

Una parte de mí quería creerle, pero había otra que tan solo mencionar a Victoria las imágenes de ella sentada sobre las piernas de Edward me causaba repugnancia.

— **Mira Edward, no sé si lo que me dice es verdad y en lo profundo de mi corazón quiere creerte, pero…** —dije cuando él me cortó.

— **Vale, entiendo, si fuera al revés creo que me sentiría igual,** —dijo él con los ojos lloroso.

— ** _Wow! Nunca lo había visto así_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Bella, yo…** —dijo él cuando fue cortado por Jess me estaba llamando. — **Anda ve, después los alcanzo** , —dijo él mientras me soltaba.

Abro la puerta y puede ver que Edward me había halado hacia donde guardan los utensilios de limpieza. Cuando enfoco la vista en Jessica, y camino hacia donde estaba ella,

— **Aquí estás, al fin te encuentro, dónde te habías metido.** —dijo Jessica mientras me colocaba a su lado.

— **Fui al baño, y cuando fui al lavamanos, no me dic cuenta y solté un chorro de agua hacia al suelo, tu sabe cuan torpe soy y quise buscar a la auxiliar de limpieza para que secara el desastre que hice, eso es todo** , —dije mientras por detrás de nosotras salía Edward del cuartico donde estábamos metido, — **Pasó algo** , —dije tratando de que no se volteara.

— **No, era para decirte que ya nos vamos, te vienes,** —dijo ella mientras no entendía a que se debía esa pregunta.

— **Por supuesto, pero quien paga la comida** —dije

— **No te preocupes por eso, que ya la pagaron** , —dijo ella mientras me agarraba del brazo.

Nos despedimos de todo el mundo, y a penas salimos de allí, recordé que no tenía nada urgente que hacer en la Universidad, así que les dije a los muchachos que me iría a casa. Al llegar a mi dulce hogar mi madre se sorprendió mucho al verme.

— **Hey!, y eso tú tan temprano aquí** , —dijo ella mientras tiraba el bolso en el sofá.

— **No tenía más nada que hacer** , —dije mientras le daba un beso.

A penas pasó media hora, ya mi hermano ya había llegado solo faltaba que llegara el agente Marcus. Mi madre intrigada por saber que nos traemos mi hermano y yo.

— **Se puede saber en que anda los dos** , —dijo ella, — **Una porque llega demasiado temprano y el otro que nunca viene entre semana hoy vino, ¿Sucede algo?** —dijo ella mientras mi hermano y yo nos mirábamos.

— **Ya lo sabrás, madre** —dijo mi hermano cuando escuchábamos el intercomunicador.

Cuando veo de quien se trata, no era otro que el agente Marcus, le abrí la puerta. Ya estaba ansiosa por saber qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirme y porque tenía que ser fuera de la Estación de Policía. Mi madre en cuanto vio a Marcus, intuyó que sucedía algo, no se apartó de mí ni un segundo. Lo invitamos a que se sentará, le pregunté si le apetecía algo, y rechazó mi oferta.

— **Bueno, agente Marcus, en que podemos ayudarle** , —dijo mi hermano con su pose de abogado.

Cuando nos dijo que venía a contar lo sucedido hace dos años, mi madre y yo nos quedamos paralizadas. Al fin se iba a resolver ese misterio. Él empezó contándonos que cogieron a unos de los delincuentes que dada la casualidad que lo atraparon infraganti robando en una casa, y lo venían investigando hace años y de tanta presión que le hicieron para que le dijera quienes había participado en ese robo y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando empezó a cantar las margaritas.

Ya no sabíamos que cara poner al escuchar todo eso, solo cada vez que decía algo miraba a mi madre que estaba tan sorprendida tanto como o más que yo. Pero el mi sorpresa fue cuando estaba mencionando los nombres de los delincuentes, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino cuando mencionó a Jacob y al inspector Lauret,

— **No, no, eso no puede ser verdad, ¿cómo es posible eso?** —dije mientras no me entraba en la mente que eso fuera verdad,

Mi hermano y mi madre no decían nada solo cada vez que decía algo Marcus más abrían los ojos de lo sorprendido que estaban.

— **¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso?** —dije mientras miraba al agente Marcus.

Cuando me enseña unas fotos donde Jacob y el inspector con un grupo de delincuente intercambiando algo, no sé muy bien que era, sin embargo, no le di importancia a eso sino — **que hacia Jacob con esas personas** , —dije para dentro de mí. Seguí observando la foto cuando un rostro me llamó la atención,

— **Pero esa es Victoria** , —dije señalándola

— **Conoce esa persona** , —dijo el agente Marcus.

— **Sí, es mi jefa** , —dije mientras él tomaba nota.

Marcus continuó conversando, al parecer según lo que le dijo el delincuente, Jacob le debía un dinero y cómo nosotros en ese tiempo éramos una familia acomodada quisieron darnos un susto, pero que el tiro le salió por la culata, no era la intención de matar a mi padre, pero el hecho que producto a eso mi padre no esté con nosotros.

No pude aguantar más, mis lágrimas empezaba a correr por mis mejillas. Marcus nos dijo que no podíamos decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera en la policía no sabíamos hasta donde estaba involucrada. Marcus mientras se despedía de nosotros nos pidió calma que cada uno de ellos iban cayendo uno a uno hasta dar con el jefe de la pandilla.

A penas se marchó tuve que salir corriendo hacia mi habitación, me tiré en la cama para desahogar mis penas. En ese instante me vinieron imágenes de aquel día que encontré a Edward en la oficina de Victoria ahora estaba estando atando cabo. — **_Si en verdad fue una encerrona de la bruja esa para separarnos_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

Aunque de cierta forma yo a Jacob lo quería muchísimo y aún lo quiero, sin embargo, desde que conocí a Edward y lo que sentí por él no lo había sentido nunca por Jacob, y eso era lo que más me entristecía, ¿cómo era posible que con tan pocos meses un hombre me haría sentir cosas que jamás sentí por uno que llevábamos tantos años de relación? En ese momento tenía que desahogar mis penas así que llamé a Alice mi confidente, mi amiga y hermana. Después de dos trimbrazo ella me toma la llamada.

— **Que hay mi hermanita del alma** , —dijo ella muy entusiasmada

— **Veo que estás muy feliz** , —dije mientras trataba de que no descubriera que estaba llorando porque si no me cae a pregunta.

— **Si estoy muy contenta, y menos mal que llamaste, porque te iba a llamar ahora mismo** , —dijo ella. — **Estoy embarazada, que te parece** , —dijo ella muy feliz.

— **¡Wow! Alice esa si son buenas noticias, felicitaciones para ti y Jasper** , —dije muy feliz por ella.

Por una parte estaba feliz por ella, así que no me atreví a decirle nada no quería estropearle ese momento de felicidad.

— **Ah!, se me olvida es que estoy tan feliz que no me di cuenta que querías decirme algo** , —dijo ella mientras se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

— **Nada, es que te extrañaba y quería hablar contigo eso es todo,** —dije se me oprimía el corazón mintiéndole así.

— **Seguro** , —dijo ella insistiendo,

— **Seguro,** —dije.

A penas colgamos, me dirigí al baño, necesitaba de una ducha caliente para relajarme. Cuando los tres estábamos en la mesa, ninguno pronunció ni una sola palabra. En eso siento que mi móvil suena, era Jacob, en ese momento algo me corrió por mis venas que no sabía que era apenas vi el nombre de él en la pantalla.

— **Hola Jacob,** —dije mientras trataba de disimular que no sabía nada, mi hermano y mi madre me miraba con mala cara, no podía ser de otra forma no quería que sospechara que ya conocemos toda la verdad, pero aún una interrogante sigue en pie. — **¿Qué estaba haciendo él durante todos estos años?** —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Hola Bella, que tal si mañana podemos realizar esa cita que me debes,** —dijo él muy risueño.

En ese momento la piel se me erizo, no sabía que hacer o que decir, mi mente estaba ida. Cuando siento que me dice, — **Toc, Toc, llamando a Bella** , —dijo él.

— **Eh** , —dije mientras reaccionaba

— **No me has dado una respuesta** , —dijo él

— **¿Qué respuesta?,** —dije mientras no me recordaba que fue lo que me dijo.

— **Salir mañana** , —dijo él.

Mi hermano y mi madre me miraban como queriendo saber quien era quien me estaba hablando. Estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero me pongo a pensar que si rechazo su oferta va empezar a sospechar y va a intuir que sucede algo, y no quiero aunque ganas no me falta soltarle lo que había descubierto, pero es que aún no me cabe en la cabeza que Jacob sea un delincuente y si esas fotos eran un montaje, no me lo podría perdonar. Así que me callé y le dije que sí, por suerte mañana era sábado, quizás estando con él pueda descubrir algo. Cuando terminé de hablar con él mi hermano y mi madre me caen a pregunta, sin embargo, le dije que me dejaran en paz. Me levante de la mesa y me fui a mi habitación.

Ya eran la 1 de la mañana y no había pegado un ojo, sigo pensando en lo que dijo el agente Marcus con relación a Jacob. Esta angustia me estaba matando y no sabía a quién acudir, no podía llamar a Alice por su estado, no podía virarme hacia mi madre porque con lo que supo ayer en la tarde fue el punto culminante, Jacob para mi madre era como si fuera otro hijo más a pesar de sus pequeña diferencia y a veces discutían, pero se querían mucho, tal vez no tanto como quiere a Edward, pero lo quería y esto fue muy desbastador para ella. Cuando logro coger el sueño siento el despertador sonar, ya eran las 8 de la mañana.

Voy al baño me doy una ducha refrescante, cuando salgo miro en mi escaparate para ver que ropa me pongo. Opto por la opción sencilla de una blusa blanca con unos jeans y converse. Cuando termino de desayunar siento que el telecomunicador, mi madre que estaba pendiente de todo, pregunta quién es. Le dije que era el del periódico, tomo mi bolso y bajo, no quería que supiera que era Jacob.

Fuimos al Parque Oeste muy cerca de la casa, estuvimos caminando un buen rato. Nos sentamos en un banco, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que el rompe el silencio,

— **Sucede algo, Bella** , —dijo él mientras no me quitaba la vista en mí.

— **Nada, ¿por qué?,** —dije aunque por dentro me moría por contarle lo que había descubierto.

— **Porque te veo muy distante** , —dijo él mientras me pasaba la mano por mejilla.

En ese momento ya no podía callar esto que tenía por dentro de mí, — **Ya se toda la verdad** , —dije mientras él se quedaba sorprendido por lo que le dije.

— **¿Cómo dice?** **¿Qué verdad es esa?** —dijo él con voz nerviosa.

— **De lo ocurrido hace dos años** , —dije mientras se quedó en blanco cuando solté la bomba.

Por las expresiones en la cara, no sabía que decirme. Empezaba a tartamudear. — **¿Por qué lo hiciste Jacob? ¿Es qué no valemos nada para ti?** , —dije mientras una lágrima empezaba correr por la mejilla.

— **Perdona Bella, yo yo…** —dijo él mientras no encontraba palabras para decirme. — **Yo no quería involucrarlos de esa manera, perdóname** , —decía él mientras se arrodillaba ante mí.

En ese instante me levanto de manera brusca y lo dejo ahí tendido, me volteo hacia él cuando siento que me llama, — **No puedo Jacob, de verdad, me siento muy dolida por tú traición** , —dije mientras él no se cansaba de pedirme perdón.

Mientras me iba siento que alguien me agarra por detrás y cuando voy a dar un grito, me colocan un pañuelo con alguna sustancia que provocó que perdiera el conocimiento. Cuando despierto, todo estaba oscuro, en ese instante me sentía desorientada no sabía si era de día o de noche, quise mover mis manos pero fue inútil estaban atadas, y cuando iba a gritar tenía una mordaza.

Comenzaba a sentir miedo, cuando siento la voz de una mujer, que me resulta muy familiar, — ** _Esa es la voz de Victoria_** , —dije para dentro de mí. Le estaba diciendo que no me podían tocarme hasta que ella decidiera, eso también siento a Jacob hablar pidiéndole que me dejara ir. Por lo menos él se sentía arrepentido. Ella le decía que por mi culpa los estaban persiguiendo, — ** _Ya entendía a que venía esto,_** —decía para dentro de mí.

En ese instante mi móvil suena, siento unos pasos que se acercaba a mí. Me coge el móvil, el cual lo tenía guardado en el bolsillo. — **Es la madre de ella** , **que hacemos** —dijo una voz desconocida.

— **Nada, déjalo que suene** , —dijo Victoria,

—Eres una perra, déjame hablar con ella, —dije por dentro mientras hacía gesto que hizo que Victoria dijera, — **Espera, veo que la nena quiere hablar con su mami,**

— **Hola, Señora, ¿cómo estás?,** —dijo ella con voz sínica — **Le habla Victoria la jefa de Bella,** —decía ella mientras yo trataba de zafarme para coger el móvil. — **Bella, la tengo aquí, esperece que se la voy a poner,** —dijo ella mientras hacía seña para que me quitaran la mordaza.

— **Madre, me tienen secuestrada, no hagas caso de lo que digan yo estoy bien** , —dije apenas me pusieron el móvil en mi rostro, sin embargo, no pude continuar la perra de Victoria me lo quitó cuando dije que estaba secuestrada.

— **Cállate, insolente** —dijo ella dándome una galleta que hizo que me tumbara en el suelo.

— **Mamá, mamá, mmrmrm** , —dije mientras me colocaba de nuevo la mordaza.

Victoria se alejó de mí y se fue hablar con mi madre a solas. Tenía mucho medio, no por mí sino por lo que le estaba pidiendo a mi madre y de lo asustada que debe estar. No sabía cuan había avanzado el tiempo, pero estaba al borde de la desesperación. Sentía la risa de ellos, — **No sé cómo puede actuar así, tan tranquilo,** —dije para dentro de mí.

Durante el pequeño contacto con mi madre, no volví a sentir a Jacob, no sé si se había marchado o estaba ahí. Estas malditas vendas no me dejaban ver. En ese momento siento unos ruidos, ellos dicen algo, pero no logro oír bien. Cuando siento unos disparo, — **¿Qué estaba pasando?,** —dije muy nerviosa para dentro de mí.

Siento que alguien me levanta y me obliga caminar junto con él, cuando siento la voz de Victoria, — **¿A dónde crees que vas con ella?, eh,** —dijo muy furiosa.

— **A ninguna parte, solo la estaba corriendo, eso es todo** , —dijo él, — **Ese es Jacob, reconozco su voz** , —dije para dentro de mí mientras me aferraba a él, no sé por qué, pero en ese momento sentí que él quería sacarme de allí.

— **Y por qué no te creo** , —dijo ella mientras oí un ruido

— **¿Qué haces Viki, guarda esa arma? ¿Estás loca?** —dijo él muy nervioso.

— **Pero que estaba pasando, ¡Como un arma!,** —dije mientras trataba de forcejear para escapar.

En ese instante siento que me suelta y me dice al oído que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera, así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrí en cuanto me soltó, sin embargo, me paralicé cuando escuché el sonido de un disparo y a Jacob de decir, — **¡Noooooooooooo!**

Cuando volvió a cargar el arma, apareció la policía diciendo, — **Baje el arma, está rodeada** , —dijo aquella voz que se parecía mucho al del agente Marcus. Alguien trata de quitarme la venda, la mordaza y la cuerda que estaban mis manos.

La luz me molestaba, cuando logro enfocar bien, veo a Marcus colocándole las esposas a Victoria y el resto de los policías esposaba a los demás delincuente. Mi vista en ese momento se enfocó hacía un hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo, — **No, puede ser, ¡no!** —decía una y otra vez. Corría hacía donde estaba él.

— **Jacob, Jacob** , —dije con voz preocupada, sin embargo, no reaccionaba hasta que veo que sus ojos se abren muy lento,

— **Bella** , —decía débilmente

— **Sí, Jake** , —dije mientras evocaba una sonrisa en su rostro cuando le dije Jake, pero lo hice de forma inconsciente, tal vez sea la situación con la que nos encontrábamos.

— **Perdóname** , —decía él mientras no para de sangrar. Victoria me iba disparar a mí y él se interpuso.

Me le quedé mirando y vi en sus ojos lo arrepentido que estaba así que, — **Claro Jake que te perdono, tú vas a ver qué vas a salir de está,** —dije tal vez para calmarlo, porque muy adentro de mí me decía que no lo iba a lograr.

— **Lo de Edward y Victoria, fue todo planeado por ella** , —decía mientras se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre.

— **¿Qué?, y como tú sabes eso** , —dije mientras le aguantaba la herida para que no saliera más sangre en abdomen.

— **Ella me lo dijo, y lo hizo para que ustedes dos se separan definitivamente** , —dijo él cuando se desmayó.

— **Jacob, Jacob, Jake** , —gritaba para volviera en sí, pero fue inútil.

En ese momento aparecieron los paramédicos, Marcus me halo hacía él, para que los médicos pudieran revisar a Jacob, yo trataba de estar con él, pero fue inútil la fuerza que poseía Marcus era demasiada para mí.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que me enteré que Jacob y un grupo de delincuentes eran los responsables de aquel asalto de hace dos años. No sé cómo Marcus descubrió donde estaba secuestrada, pero gracias a dios que todo salió bien y todos estaban pagando a excepción de Jacob que tuvo un final que quizás se llevó el peor de los castigo. A ningún ser humano por muy malo que haya sido se le desea la muerte.

Yo organicé el funeral, quizás era el modo de que supiera donde quiera que haya ido su espíritu que lo había perdona y además era la forma de pagarla por haberme salvado la vida. Muy poca gente fue a su velorio, mi amiga Alice y mi cuñada Esme no se apartaron de mí, ni por un segundo.

A pesar de que el peligro había pasado Caius, mi guardaespalda no se apartó de mí ni por un segundo hasta que supe que el juicio de Victoria y su pandilla se celebraba la próxima semana. Todavía no entendía porque había gente así, que le gustaba ver el sufrimiento de otros. Fue bueno tener a Caius junto a mí, me hacía recordar a Edward y lo injusta que fui con él. Prescindí de su servicio ya no hacía falta, ya todo había pasado, le agradecí muchísimo por el buen trabajo que hizo, y le pedí disculpa por los inconvenientes que había pasado por mí culpa.

A la semana me enteré que a Victoria y a su grupo le había cadena perpetua, en ese instante sentí un alivio profundo en mi corazón. El caso estaba resuelto y mi podre padre al fin podía descansar en paz.

 ** _Un mes después…_**

Al fin me terminé mi tesis de maestría, me sentía muy feliz de haber alcanzado la categoría de Master. Cuando el rector me propuso ser la jefa del departamento no me lo podía creer, estoy deslumbrada. Voy caminando hacia mi oficina cuando de repente me para frente al departamento de Antropología, no sabía si entrar o no, uno de los profesores que me conoce porque me había visto con Edward varias veces me saluda, y yo le reintegro el saludo.

— **Si vienes buscando al Sr. Cullen, pierde su tiempo, a partir de hoy ya no trabaja más aquí,** —dijo él mientras sentí algo adentro de mí que se había resquebrajado.

— **Perdón, ¿cómo que ya no trabaja aquí?,** —dije con voz nerviosa.

— ¡ **Ay! Perdón no supe explicarme bien, no sé si le dijo que iba hacer trasladado hacia la Universidad de Alcalá, ¡no!,** —dijo él mientras comenzaba a recordar.

— **Ay, es verdad, pero pensé que solo era una posibilidad que no estaba confirmado** , —dije 

— **Pues si era una posibilidad, pero él mismo pidió el traslado, pero no para esa Universidad sino para la de su país, no sabemos los motivos aún, pero bueno, el vuelo según oí decir es para mañana a primera hora, no sé bien,** —decía él mientras mi corazón se oprimía.

— **Mañana** , —dije sorprendida,

— **De verdad, no lo sabía, incluso él vino estaba mañana a despedirse** , —decía mientras despedía de mí y se marchaba.

— ** _O no, que voy hacer, necesito que me perdone_** , —decía para dentro de mí mientras permanecía ahí.

Llegue a mi oficina me senté en el escritorio que antes era de Victoria y que ahora es mío. Estaba sumergida dentro de mis pensamientos cuando siento la puerta tocar, era Jess, para decirme que iba almorzar que si quería ir con ellos, le contesté que sí, pero ese momento no me apetecía comer nada. Solo pedí una ensalada y una soda, todos me miraba con cara de preocupación,

— **Te encuentras bien Bella** , —dijo Jess mientras todos me miraban.

— **Aja,** —respondí mientras seguía pensando.

Cuando llego a la casa, me doy un delicioso baño de espuma no sé cuánto estuve en la tina, pero me fue efectivo me relajé un poco, pero seguía pensando el modo de pedirle perdón a Edward, no me atrevía a llamarlo, no sabía si me iba a contestar o no. Llamo a Alice para contarles las novedades, ella está muy feliz por mí. Nos quedamos calladas por un momento hasta que ella me dijo,

— **Suelta ya, que es lo que te pasa** , —ella me conoce bien y sabe interpretar mi forma de actuar,

— **Edward,** —dije con la voz entre cortada,

— **¿Qué pasa con él?,** —decía ella mientras no entendía.

— **Qué se va mañana** , —decía mientras ella perdía la paciencia, — **¡Joder Bella, soy una mujer embarazada no andes con rodeo y acaba la frase a donde se va Edward!,** —dijo ella toda alterada,

— **Cálmate, no debes alterarte** , —le decía, — **Se va para México** , —dije cuando ambas permanecimos en silencio.

— **Y…** —dijo ella,

— **Creo que no me escuchaste bien, que se va mañana a su país,** ¡joder!—dije

— **Yo si te escuche bien, lo que te pregunte qué vas hacer,** —dijo ella mientras no sabía que responder.

— **No sé Alice, en toda mi puta vida no sé qué hacer, lo arruiné todo, él quiso decírmelo ese día, pero no lo dejé, luego vino lo de Jacob y se me olvidó completamente** , —dije mientras se me salía las lágrimas.

— **Creo que te toca ir a buscarlo a él** , —dijo ella.

Cuando terminé de hablar con Alice, me acosté en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en lo que me dijo Alice que ahora me toca a mí ir a buscarlo. En ese momento sentía en sonido del despertador, no sé cuándo concilié el sueño, cuando miré la hora eran las 6 de la mañana, — **¡Joder! Que se me hace tarde para ir al aeropuerto,** —dije mientras corría rápidamente al baño me lave los diente y me asee.

Tomé una manzana que había en centro de mesa, mi madre aún estaba dormida. Salí corriendo hacia el ascensor, cuando estaba saliendo no había un puto taxi que me parara, en eso recordé que mi coche estaba en el garaje. Corrí nuevamente hacía el apartamento empecé a buscar donde había guardado las jodidas llaves, en eso veo a mi madre que tiene algo colgado,

— **Buscabas esto** , —dijo ella mientras señalaba las llaves,

— **Sí** , —dije mientras la miraba

— **No sé para qué son pero puedo deducir que es algo importante, para que quieras tu manejar** , —dijo ella dándome las llaves.

— **Gracias madre** , —dije mientras salía como una flecha hacia el ascensor, al llegar al garaje camino hacia donde estaba mi coche.

No era difícil de encontrar era el único que tenía una manta puesta. En un ataque de furia lo quito rápidamente que hizo que todo el polvo se esparciera por todas partes. Solo tosí brevemente abrí la puerta del coche, me senté y cuando iba a tomar el volante, mis manos empezaron a temblar, — **Tú puedes Bella, tú puedes** , —dije dándome fuerza.

Arranque el coche, y me puse en marcha. El tráfico estaba pésimo, no sabía si iba a lograrlo o no. Maldije una y otra vez mientras golpeaba en el volante. No sé como pero de repente veo que el trafico comienza a avanzar, pongo la máxima velocidad. Cuando llego al aeropuerto parqueo en la propia entrada, salgo del vehículo, siento que alguien me dice algo, sin embargo, no le presto atención.

Miré hacia la pizarra, por suerte el vuelo no había salido todavía, pero estaba al anunciarlo. Busqué entre la gente hasta que lo vi y le grité, — **Edward, Edward espera** , la multitud no le dejaba quien era quien estaba llamando. Veía como caminaba hacia la puerta de salida. Corrí lo más rápido posible, le toco el hombro para frenarlo. Él se gira y nos quedamos mirando unos segundos.

— **Bella que haces aquí** , —dijo él sorprendido,

— **No podía dejarte marchar hasta que me perdones** , —dije con la respiración acelerada de tanto correr.

Él solo me miraba, mientras me escuchaba hablar, en eso sentí unas manos por mi cintura era Reneesme, la niña se aferraba a mí mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. En ese momento la niña dice, — **Te vienes con nosotros** ,

— **_¡Wow! Eso me tomó por sorpresa_** , —dije para dentro de mí mientras miraba a Edward.

— **Edward sé que fui una idiota, que actué de forma infantil, y todo lo que tú quieras pensar, pero vine a decirte que me perdones, que en estos días no puedo dejar de pensar en ti** , —decía mientras todos nos miraba y protestaba porque estaba parando la fila, pero me importaba un comino no me iba a ir de allí si su perdón. — **Tengo que decirte que te amo** , —dije mientras él solo me miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Como no veía ninguna respuesta de él, me volteo hacia Renesmee y me despido de ella dándole un beso en sus mejillas y abrazándola. Cuando siento que unos brazos me separan de ellas y me hala hacía él. El rostro de Edward y mío están a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Cuando él me dice, — **Yo también te amo, pero no estás perdonada** , —me quedé sorprendida por sus palabras, no sabía que hacer. Hasta que él pega sus labios con los míos, en ese instante respondí a sus besos, sentirlo así, hizo darme cuenta de cuanto añoraba estar en sus brazos, de sentir su olor y su boca, en fin todo su ser.

Todos empezaron aplaudir, me sentía en las nubes, cuando de pronto siento que por el auricular decían, — ** _Por favor el dueño o la dueña del Toyota Dorado parqueado frente a la entrada principal, por favor de sacarlo de allí, sino será remolcado._**

— **Oh por Dios ese es mi coche** , —dije mientras me separaba de Edward.

— **Ese es tú coche, pero tú no me dijist…** —dijo él mientras se dio cuenta de todo lo que hice para estar aquí.

Me abrazó nuevamente y me besó, mientras le decía entre dientes que debía quitar el coche de allí, — **Déjalo, yo te compro otro** , —dijo él mientras no dejaba de besarme.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos nos empezábamos a reír, a él se le fue el avión y a mí me remolcaron el coche, pero me sentía muy feliz, todo me parecía un sueño y no quería despertar. El hecho es que ya mi corazón no se encontraba Dividido en Dos, porque encontré la felicidad que por tantos años estaba buscando y la había encontrado.


	17. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 ** _Tres años después_**

Después de la boda mi madre y yo nos mudamos para la casa de Abel, no queríamos que la niña cambiara de su ambiente, ni que se adaptara a otra escuela.

Hoy era un gran día, estamos muy emocionados, hoy se desarrollaba el partido de Futbol, era la Final de la Copa entre México y España, estaba a punto de empezar. La casa parecía un arcoíris, Edward estaba vestido de color verde y la cara pintada de su país. En cambio su hija estaba vestida de España, y él se puso celoso. Edward no daba crédito a lo que le estaba haciendo su hija, como iba estar en contra de él y de su patria, en cambio yo estaba muy feliz, estaba contadas las personas que ama, mi esposo Edward, su hija Renesmee que ahora es mía desde que Edward y yo nos casamos, ella me dice mamá, y yo feliz por ganarme ese título, mi madre que a pesar de su insistencia de vivir sola, Edward y yo no lo permitimos y con el nuevo integrante de la familia mi pequeñín Edward Jacob. Cuando decidí ponerle ese nombre, Edward estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, quisimos hacer un homenaje, a Jake que a pesar de cometer un error supo remendarlo. En ese momento veo entrar a mi madre con mi pequeñín vestido de ambos colores que mono se veía. Voy hasta donde estoy ella, lo tomo y todos esperábamos que empezara el partido. Esta vez el mundial se desarrollaba en México, la el silbido del árbitro sonó, el ambiente empezó a calentarse.

Éramos unos cuantos en contra de él, pobrecito de mi maridito, pero a eso no le importaba. Alice y Jasper junto a sus pequeñuelos fueron a festejar junto a nosotros este partido. Mi hermano y su mujer se quedaron en su casa, no quería tomar riesgo por el embarazo de mi cuñada.

Hay veces cuando México hacia buenas jugadas, yo me pegaba a él y le daba un beso, para que no se sintiera solo. Cuando finalizó el partido estamos felices había ganado España 1-0, el partido estuvo muy bueno. A pesar que lo disfrutamos y nos burlamos de Edward, él me abraza fuerte y me dice al oído,

— **No importa que haya perdido el partido, yo ya gané el mejor partido,** —dijo él muy sonriente

— **Y eso es…** —dije sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

— **A ti** , —dijo él cuando me lanzaba a sus brazos y nos dábamos un beso a apasionado.


	18. Nota

Si quieren seguirme y continuar lo que estoy haciendo tengo otra novela para ustedes se llama Cara o Cruz

Espero que les guste

Saludos Flowers9103


End file.
